


Adónde nunca he viajado

by Geisha_Sakura



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-11 00:53:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 47,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/472656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geisha_Sakura/pseuds/Geisha_Sakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuación de "En algún lugar".</p><p>House y Wilson disfrutan de su vida de casados.  </p><p>Todo está bien hasta que una condición médica inesperada de Wilson los obliga a reconsiderar su relación y decidir si quieren formar una familia juntos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fic mpreg que escribí. :D
> 
> Gracias a mi beta Yana Kay Hearts por toda su ayuda. :)

******************************************

—Sr. Tyler, todo parece indicar que la operación ha sido un éxito, logramos extirpar el cáncer antes de que se expand…. ¡House! ¿Qué haces aquí?

     —Sshh —dijo House cerrando las persianas de la habitación del paciente y corriendo a esconderse en el baño.

     —Permítame un segundo, Sr. Tyler —se disculpó Wilson y procedió a seguir a House, quien estaba sentado sobre la tapa del excusado jugando un videojuego.

     —¡Cierra rápido, no quiero que me vea! —le urgió House al verlo entrar.

     Wilson hizo lo que le pedía y esperó a que House se explicara, pero antes de que ocurriera, la puerta se abrió y entró Cuddy.

    —¡Hey! ¡Esta es una reunión privada!

     —Este es mi hospital, no hay ningún sitio al que no pueda entrar. No me importa dónde te escondas, te seguiré hasta el mismísimo infierno si es necesario hasta que lo hagas.

     —¡Pero, mamá! ¡No quiero! ¿Por qué tengo qué hacerlo?

     —¿Hacer qué? —preguntó Wilson confundido.

      —Ella quiere que sea un donador para su tratamiento de fertilidad. Ya le dije que soy un hombre casado y que no puedo, menos si es de la forma tradicional, pero ella insiste. Francamente, Wilson, estoy pensando en demandarla por acoso sexual, no puedo trabajar así, sintiendo cómo me mira con lujuria —dijo House fingiendo estar escandalizado.

     —Escribir un artículo para la Revista Médica de Nueva Jersey —explicó Cuddy—. Desde que empezó a salir tu sección en la revista de Prevencáncer de Pearson Medical, el hospital ha recibido mucha atención y donativos. Hace años que los directivos de la revista de Nueva Jersey le han pedido a House que publique sus casos, pero por supuesto que el flojonazo no lo ha hecho.

      —Te recuerdo que he estado muy ocupado con mis pacientes, curando a los enfermos que todos los otros doctores, que no son tan geniales como yo, daban por desahuciados. Mi trabajo también le da fama al hospital, igual o más que la columna de chismes de Wilson.

     —¡Hey! —reclamó Wilson.

     —Sin ofender, cariño, todos sabemos que decirle a la gente que se ponga bloqueador solar antes de ir a la playa es una tarea muy importante que alguien tiene que hacer.

      —Hace dos semanas que no tienes ningún paciente, y a menos que lo consigas en los próximos cinco minutos, quiero que comiences  a trabajar de inmediato en un artículo. Les dije a los directivos de la revista que participarías en el número del mes que entra.

      —¿A qué te suena la palabra no?

      —¿A qué te suena doble turno en la clínica?

     —Ni siquiera sé dónde están los archivos de mis antiguos pacientes.

      —Le pedí a Cameron que los ordenara y te los llevara a tu oficina.

     —Pero… —comenzó a decir House, sintiendo que perdía la batalla, y volteó a ver a Wilson buscando ayuda.

     —A mi no me mires —dijo él alzando las manos—, qué sé yo de escribir sobre diagnósticos, lo mío son los artículos de chismes.

      House le lanzó una mirada asesina, bajó la cabeza y se dio por derrotado.

     —Está bien, lo haré.

    —Perfecto, tiene que estar en mi escritorio la semana que entra, quiero leerlo antes de enviarlo a la junta editorial —dijo Cuddy triunfante—. Cumple con el plazo o ya verás. —Lo amenazó antes de salir del pequeño baño.

     Wilson se encogió de hombros y tendió la mano a House para ayudarlo a levantarse. House la aceptó de mala gana y se fue cojeando, mascullando entre dientes algo que sonaba como una venganza contra la preciosa secadora para el cabello de Wilson.

    —Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? —preguntó Wilson al sorprendido paciente que estaba bastante alarmado de ver en su baño a tres doctores discutiendo algo sin duda importante, quizás su próxima muerte.

      Cuando House llegó a su oficina encontró sobre su escritorio dos cajas de archivo. Las empujó un poco con su bastón y se sentó frente a ellas. De mala gana las abrió y tomó un puñado de folders de cada una. Cerró los ojos y los lanzó al aire. Abrió de nuevo los ojos y contempló los papeles esparcidos por todos lados, volteó a su izquierda y se topó con un fólder que había caído justo sobre el teclado de su computadora.

      —Tenemos un ganador —anunció House mientras abría el fólder y leía: <<Alex. Mujer de 16 años. Diagnóstico: Pseudohermafroditismo masculino>>. House sonrió y llamó a su equipo, después de todo, ese artículo no se iba a escribir solo.

*******

House se sentía particularmente contento en esa bella mañana de abril. Su humor mejoró aún más cuando llegó a la recepción del hospital y la enfermera encargada le entregó un montón de recados.

       —¿Más correspondencia de tus admiradores? —bromeó Wilson al ver el grueso fajo.

     —No pueden tener suficiente de mi —respondió House triunfante, caminando hacia el ascensor.

      House siempre había sido conocido en el mundo médico. Era una especie de leyenda urbana: todos habían escuchado hablar de él alguna vez y sabían que había logrado desentrañar enigmas médicos. Sin embargo, debido a su naturaleza poco sociable y a su renuencia a dar conferencias y participar en seminarios, su forma de trabajar era prácticamente desconocida. Cuando ésta salió por fin a la luz gracias al artículo publicado en la Revista Médica de Nueva Jersey, la comunidad médica reaccionó con furor ante el texto de House, estaban fascinados por el extraño caso y la brillante forma en que había sido resuelto. Unos días después de que la publicación estuvo a la venta, el hospital Princeton Plainsboro comenzó a recibir llamadas de escuelas de medicina, hospitales y medios de comunicación, solicitado una cita con House para pedirle que fuera a dar una charla de diagnósticos a sus estudiantes o para hacerle una entrevista y que les hablara a detalle de sus métodos poco ortodoxos.

       —¿Te veo para almorzar?, ¿o estarás demasiado ocupado atendiendo las llamadas de tus fans? —preguntó Wilson saliendo del ascensor, antes de dirigirse a su oficina.

       —Para eso están mis lacayos. Que ellos hagan el trabajo mientras yo me voy a divertir contigo —respondió House al tiempo que tomaba a Wilson de los brazos y lo acercaba para plantarle un sonoro beso en los labios. Wilson sintió que se le subían los colores a la cara.

        No es que fuera un secreto que se había casado con House, medio hospital había ido a la boda y le había contado a la otra mitad lo ocurrido. Aún así, Wilson prefería ser más discreto y no dar esas muestras de afecto en público. Sin embargo, muy para su pesar, a House le encantaba escandalizar a los demás y no perdía la oportunidad de hacerlo. Wilson sabía que si se resistía, House sólo se pondría más necio, así que prefería cooperar con él dentro de ciertos límites. —Nos vemos al rato —dijo House jovialmente después de separarse de Wilson y comprobar con agrado que más de una persona se había quedado boquiabierta.

       House entró a su oficina y fue recibido por Trece, quien le pasó varias hojas de fax y recados telefónicos que habían estado llegando sin cesar.

       —Tienes muchas invitaciones y pedidos de citas, ¿vas a responder a algunas de ellas? —preguntó Taub echándole un vistazo a los papeles que estaban sobre el escritorio de House.

     —Nop, mi pacto con el demonio, o sea Cuddy, se limitaba a escribir y publicar un artículo. No estoy obligado a nada más.

     House amaba la atención que estaba recibiendo, nada alimentaba más su ego que ser requerido por tantas personas que admiraban su genio. Pero era demasiado perezoso como para tomarse la molestia de ir a tantas entrevistas donde sin duda tendría que ser cortés con todos y fingir que le interesaban sus sosas preguntas.

     —¿Estás seguro? Pareciera que todas las universidades y los hospitales importantes del país, y algunos del extranjero, se han puesto en contacto contigo –inquirió Foreman.

     —Hay uno en particular que se repite bastante: la clínica Bristol-May de Nueva York —intervino Kutner mostrándole a House varias hojas de fax donde el director de dicho lugar le solicitaban una reunión.

      —¿Qué no es esa una clínica de fertilidad? —preguntó Taub.

    —Sí, y una de las más reconocidas a nivel internacional. Prácticamente todas las celebridades que han tenido problemas para concebir han ido ahí. Su porcentaje de éxito es tan alto que tienen una lista de espera de meses a pesar de que sus tarifas son carísimas —explicó Trece.

     —Qué raro, ¿para qué te pueden requerir con tanta insistencia de una clínica de fertilidad? —inquirió Kutner curioso.

     —Tal vez me quieren de donador, no es la primera vez que alguien desea mis genes superiores para sus hijos ya que saben que los suyos son mediocres—dijo House en voz bien alta al ver entrar a Cuddy, quien no hizo caso a su insulto velado y le puso un fólder sobre su escritorio.

     —Hice una selección de las invitaciones que más nos conviene que aceptes —explicó la decana mientras House leía los papeles que le había entregado.

     —No pienso ir —anunció House categórico, tirándole el fólder de regreso a Cuddy.

    Los otros doctores sintieron que habría la pelea y emprendieron la retirada, dejándolos solos.

     —Es buena publicidad para el hospital, será muy provechoso para todos.

    —Con todos te refieres a ti. Es obvio que te estás frotando las manos de gusto ante la posibilidad de captar más donativos y quedar bien ante el concejo directivo. ¿Y yo qué gano con esto?

    —Aumentar tu fama. ¿Qué acaso no amas que todos alaben tu intelecto superior? —argumentó Cuddy con cierto sarcasmo.

      —No es suficiente.

     —¿Está bien, qué quieres?

      —Librarme de la clínica por seis meses.

      Cuddy se mordió el labio inferior y sopesó sus opciones.

    —Está bien —aceptó por fin —. Pero quiero te comportes en las entrevistas, nada de groserías o hablar mal del hospital o se anula nuestro acuerdo.

    —Es un trato, señor —respondió House llevándose la mano a la cabeza, haciendo un saludo militar de burla.

    —Bien, acepta las citas en el orden que quieras, pero ve a todas y cada una de ellas.

    —¿Por qué veo aquí listada a la clínica Bristol-May?

    —Porque yo lo digo —contestó Cuddy tajante.

    House la observó un instante, analizándola detenidamente.

     —De acuerdo —respondió sin agregar nada más.

      Cuddy se sorprendió de verlo ceder tan fácilmente, pero prefirió no tentar a su suerte y no dijo nada más. Asintió con la cabeza y salió de la oficina de House.

      House la vio partir y sonrió maliciosamente. Era más que obvio que Cuddy estaba yendo a la clínica Bristol-May para hacerse un tratamiento. Seguramente el director le había pedido como favor que lo convenciera de aceptar entrevistarse con él a cambio de atenderla más rápido o hacerle un descuento. <<Oh, sin duda esto va a ser divertido>>, pensó House mientras tomaba el teléfono para concertar una cita.

****

Cuddy caminó contenta por el pasillo. Creyó que House se le iba a poner más difícil, hasta estaba dispuesta a pagarle algo extra por ayudar en las relaciones públicas del hospital, pero él había cedido de manera relativamente fácil. Tal vez el matrimonio lo estaba ablandando, pensó Cuddy divertida. Al llegar a su oficina, su asistente le indicó que tenía una visita.

      —¡Lisa! —la saludó con entusiasmo una voz conocida.

     —¡Nathan! —exclamó ella muy sorprendida.

      Hacía mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de Nathan Cohen, editor en jefe de Pearson Medical, quien había ido meses atrás al hospital para pedirle a Wilson que colaborara con su nueva revista. Cuddy sintió una gran atracción hacia él desde el inicio, y creyó que Nathan sentía lo mismo, pero justo cuando todo marchaba perfectamente, él había tenido que partir a Londres para arreglar un problema con la compra de otra editorial y desde entonces habían perdido contacto

    —¡Lisa, te ves tan encantadora como siempre! —dijo Nathan tomándola de las manos y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

     —Tú también, te sentó bien la temporada que pasaste en Londres.

     —Ni me lo recuerdes, fue una pesadilla en todos los aspectos. Esos ingleses pueden ser endemoniadamente testarudos. Al igual que los alemanes, con quienes me mandaron después a negociar la compra de un consorcio de pequeñas imprentas. Pero no hablemos más de esas cosas aburridas, lo importante es que por fin regresé. Lo primero que pensé al poner un pie en América fue en venir a verte. ¿Estás libre para almorzar?

     —Por supuesto —respondió Cuddy contenta de ver que Nathan seguía pensando en ella.

     —Perfecto. Tengo unos asuntos que atender en Princeton, pero regresaré por ti para que salgamos juntos.

     Cuddy asintió y Nathan se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla que fue lo suficientemente largo como para el aroma de su colonia quedara impreso en la memoria de Cuddy.

*****

La mañana transcurrió sin incidentes en el hospital. A la hora del almuerzo, House entró a la oficina de Wilson, quien estaba rodeado de papeles.

       —¿Listo para almorzar? Muero de hambre.

      —En un momento, no puedo irme sin antes entregar este presupuesto a contabilidad.

      House asintió y salió al balcón. Hacía un bello día y tenía ganas de estar afuera. Se recargó contra la barda y vio a pasar a Cuddy caminando con un hombre que no conocía. Su lenguaje corporal le indicaba que eran bastante cercanos. Cuddy se veía feliz de estar junto a él y sin duda era correspondida. ¿Quién podría ser?

      —¡Hey, Wilson, ven rápido! Quiero mostrarte algo.

      Wilson salió con un lápiz en la boca y House señaló a la pareja con su bastón.

     —¿Lo conoces?

     —Es Nathan Cohen, editor en jefe de Pearson Medical. No sabía que ya había regresado de Londres. Él y Cuddy estuvieron saliendo un tiempo antes de que se fuera.

      —Oh, ya veo —comentó House observándolos detenidamente a medida que se alejaban.

     —¿Por qué te interesa? ¿Acaso estás celoso y quieres arruinarle la cita a Cuddy? —preguntó Wilson en un tono aparentemente neutral, pero que tenía cierto dejo de molestia.

      —Por supuesto que no. Sabes bien que sólo me interesas tú. Lo que tuve con Cuddy está muy en el pasado y completamente terminado —le aseguró House tras notar su inquietud al tiempo que lo tomaba de la mano, haciendo rozar sus anillos—. Ella me preocupa como amiga. Sobre todo porque es demasiado tonta y no sabe bien lo que es mejor para ella.

     —¿Y tú sí?

    —Claro, lo sé tan bien que me aseguré de amarrarlo a mí de por vida —dijo atrayéndolo hacia él y besándolo apasionadamente.

      Wilson sintió que se relajaba completamente ante las caricias de su esposo. Se besaron unos minutos más hasta House le sugirió que se saltaran el almuerzo e hicieran cosas más interesantes. La propuesta sonaba bien, pero Wilson tuvo que declinarla. Tenía demasiados pendientes urgentes y no podía darse el lujo de retrasarse, pero prometió compensarlo esa noche al volver a casa.

     Su casa, pensó Wilson con satisfacción al recordar el hogar que compartían. Mentiría si dijera que en esos meses de recién casados todo había sido miel sobre hojuelas, porque ciertamente vivir con House no era así de simple. Pero las discusiones que tenían cuando House dejaba su ropa sucia por todos lados o cuando le daba por tocar la guitarra de madrugada, eran menores y siempre lograban resolver sus diferencias y terminaban reconciliándose, generalmente en la cama. Como esa noche en que ambos estaban ansiosos de continuar lo que habían empezado en el hospital, y no bien traspasaron el umbral de la puerta, comenzaron a desvestirse.

      Cayeron sobre la cama, haciendo una pausa para quitarse las prendas que les quedaban, y rodaron hasta quedar en el centro. Wilson quedó sobre House y aprovechó su posición para morder y lamerle los pezones mientras frotaba sus miembros, haciéndolo gemir de placer. Los dos estaban tan calientes por haber tenido que esperar todo ese tiempo que Wilson supo que no durarían mucho. Se apresuró a sacar el lubricante del cajón de la mesita de noche mientras House se acomodaba sobre las almohadas. Se besaron con pasión, hambrientos uno el otro, explorando con sus lenguas, mientras Wilson iba preparando a House con uno, dos y luego tres dedos resbaladizos hasta que pudieron entrar y moverse sin dificultad. Sintiendo que estaba listo, se colocó entre sus piernas y lo penetró de una sola vez. Se quedó quieto hasta que House le indicó con un movimiento de cadera que estaba listo para seguir, y Wilson comenzó a marcar un ritmo rápido en sus embestidas que pronto los tuvieron a los dos gimiendo ruidosamente hasta que alcanzaron el orgasmo.

      Después de asearse con toallas húmedas, se acomodaron para dormir. Wilson estaba cerrando los ojos cuando House habló:

      —Casi lo olvido, mañana no me voy ir contigo al hospital, tengo que ir a Nueva York a una entrevista.

     —¿Cuddy te convenció de que aceptaras? —preguntó Wilson medio dormido.

     —Hicimos un trato, yo me libro de la clínica a cambio de sonreír un rato ante algunos reporteros aburridos.

     —No te canses demasiado fingiendo ser amable —le recomendó Wilson antes de comenzar a roncar suavemente.

      House sonrió al verlo tan pacíficamente dormido. Le quitó un mechón de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos y lo abrazó, uniéndosele pronto en el mundo de los sueños.

*****

El blanco piso de mármol pulido rechinaba cada vez que House daba un paso por el vestíbulo de la clínica Bristol-May, apoyándose firmemente en el bastón para no resbalar. Por fin alcanzó su objetivo: un mostrador con superficie de cristal tras el que se encontraba una joven y bella recepcionista impecablemente uniformada.

      —Soy el Dr. House, tengo una cita con el Dr. Bristol —se anunció.

     —Bienvenido, Dr. House, por favor tome asiento mientras le aviso al Dr. Bristol que usted ya llegó —dijo amablemente la recepcionista indicándole uno de los cómodos y amplios sillones color crema que había en el lugar.

      House se sentó en un sillón vacío, enfrente de una mujer visiblemente embarazada que hojeaba una revista, y comenzó a contemplar con atención el entorno. Era un lugar que destilaba una atmósfera de elegancia y profesionalismo, pero al mismo tiempo era acogedor. Las paredes pintadas de blanco resaltaban las acuarelas de familias felices y bebés que las adornaban. Una suave música instrumental llenaba el ambiente, invitando a relajarse. Sobre la mesa de centro había un gran florero de cristal cortado con una docena rosas blancas naturales. A su lado había un dulcero, también de cristal, lleno de chocolates envueltos en vivos colores. House tomó uno y se lo llevó a la boca. Era uno de los mejores chocolates que había probado en su vida. Los dueños de la clínica no escatimaban gastos para hacer sentir cómodos a sus pacientes. House iba por su tercer chocolate cuando la recepcionista regresó para decirle que el Dr. Bristol lo esperaba en su oficina. Antes de seguir a la mujer, House tomó un puñado de chocolates y se los guardó en el bolsillo del saco.

       La recepcionista lo condujo a una elegante oficina que estaba decorada de manera similar al resto del lugar. Tras un amplio escritorio de vidrio y metal estaba sentado un señor canoso con bigote y lentes de armazón dorado, quien se puso de pie y fue a saludarlo en cuanto lo vio entrar.

     —¡Dr. House, es un placer conocerlo! —dijo entusiasmado tendiéndole la mano.

     —Gracias, igualmente —respondió House con fingida cortesía, estrechándosela solamente lo necesario, recordando la advertencia de Cuddy de ser amable con sus entrevistadores.

     —Siéntese, por favor. ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo? Tenemos café recién hecho, le recomiendo el capuchino, es delicioso.

     House pidió un capuchino y se sentó a esperar a que se lo trajeran. Después de un rato, una joven asistente dejó frente a él un humeante vaso de café y un plato con galletas. Tras servirlo y asegurarse de que no necesitaban nada más, la chica se retiró, dejándolos solos. El Dr. Bristol tomó un sorbo de su té y preguntó cortésmente sobre su viaje y el clima en Nueva Jersey. House respondió al tiempo que lo examinaba: era de complexión mediana, algo regordete, tendría aproximadamente sesenta años, pero se veía fuerte y animado para su edad.

      —Bien, Dr. House, como se imaginará, no le pedí una cita solamente para platicar de cosas triviales —comenzó a decir mientras ponía su taza sobre la mesa.

     —Sí, lo suponía y puesto que me llamó después de que apareció mi artículo, seguramente tiene algo que ver con ese caso. Además, pienso que está relacionado con la reproducción humana. ¿Quizás es una investigación sobre un nuevo tipo de tratamiento que requiere el ADN de una persona con hermafroditismo? ¿Quiere que le proporcione información para contactar a mi ex paciente?

      —No esperaba menos de usted —respondió Bristol sonriendo afablemente—, es verdad que quiero que me dé los datos reales del paciente para hablar con él,  sin embargo, se equivoca en una parte, no se trata de ningún tipo de investigación ni nada relacionado con esta clínica, sino de otro asunto diferente, algo personal y confidencial.

     —¿De verdad? —preguntó House sintiéndose cada vez más interesado en el tema—. En ese caso, necesito saber de qué se trata. Como sabe, por ética no revelamos ni el nombre real ni ninguna seña que pudiera identificar al paciente, yo no puedo faltar a mi deber como doctor y poner en riesgo la vida privada de esa persona —comentó House con fingida seriedad, presionando sutilmente para que le contara de qué se trataba.

      —Me parece justo que hagamos un compromiso, yo le cuento por qué quiero hablar con su paciente y usted me promete no decirle a nadie al respecto; a cambio, usted me dirá cómo la puedo localizar y yo juro no divulgar esa información.

     —Está bien.

     —Bueno, es un pacto de caballeros —dijo Bristol sonriendo amablemente—. Como usted sabrá, esta clínica fue fundada por mi socio, el Dr. Lester May, y por mí hace aproximadamente veinte años. Somos mundialmente famosos en el ramo de la medicina de la fertilidad, sin embargo, yo tengo otra clínica de la que nadie sabe al respecto, un sitio a donde van personas con problemas de ambigüedad sexual, como su paciente, también hacemos cambios de sexo y todo tipo de tratamientos para asegurar que las personas que nacen con trastornos de desarrollo sexual puedan llevar una vida normal.

      —Qué interesante… ¿Pero, por qué lo mantiene en secreto? Casos extraños como esos lo volverían más famoso de lo que ya es.

     —Desgraciadamente, la sociedad tiende a fijar que solamente pueden existir hombres o mujeres y rechaza a los que nacen de otra forma. Tanto para el hijo, como para los padres, esa condición se convierte en una vergüenza que quieren esconder de los demás por miedo a que los juzguen y los señalen por el resto de su vida. Nosotros les brindamos atención médica y psicológica gratuita, o a muy bajo costo, según sus posibilidades, además de garantizarles la más completa discreción. Eso no lo hago por fama, sino por el simple interés de ayudar.

      —Ya veo—dijo House mirándolo fijamente—. ¿Quién fue su primer paciente, un hijo suyo, un familiar, o tal vez usted conoce en carne propia el problema? No creo que haga ese trabajo sin ningún otro motivo más que ser un buen samaritano.

     Bristol se sorprendió ante la pregunta de House. Calló por un instante y bajó la mirada, meditando su respuesta.

     —Mi hermana menor —dijo por fin con un leve temblor en la voz—. Ella nació con deficiencia cinco alfa reductasa.

—Genitales femeninos externos pero con un pequeño pene en lugar de clítoris que suele confundirse con el clítoris—intervino House.

—Sí. En esa época no se sabía nada al respecto y fue criada como una niña normal hasta que entró a la adolescencia y los cambios comenzaron. Descendieron los testículos, le cambió la voz y le salió vello en la cara. Mi padre era un respetado empresario en Boston y se horrorizó ante ella. Luego me enteré de que hasta se lamentaba que su querida esposa hubiera muerto para dar a luz a esa abominación de la naturaleza. Él encerró a mi hermana en un sanatorio para enfermos mentales donde terminó suicidándose poco después. En ese entonces yo me encontraba fuera de la ciudad, estudiando medicina, y no me enteré de nada hasta muchos años después cuando murió mi padre. Ni siquiera pude verla por última vez porque se apresuraron a cremarla pretextando que se había roto el cráneo al andar a caballo en la finca donde se encontraba de vacaciones.

     —Entiendo —dijo House sintiéndose un poco arrepentido de haber preguntado algo tan personal.

    —Ella era la persona más dulce, amable y bondadosa del mundo, pero fue tratada como una criminal por haber nacido con un defecto genético del que ella no tenía la culpa en lo absoluto. Por eso quiero asegurarme de que casos como ese no vuelvan a ocurrir jamás, no si puedo evitarlo —concluyó visiblemente emocionado.

      El silencio se hizo en la habitación, haciendo que las palabras de Bristol cayeran con más peso sobre House, quien después de un rato asintió y habló:

     —Le daré los datos de contacto de mi ex paciente, pero primero hablaré con ella para recomendarle que se acerque a usted.

    Bristol carraspeó, intentando recuperar la compostura.

   —Gracias, Dr. House —dijo por fin—, ha contribuido a que haya una persona miserable menos en este mundo.

      Nuevamente se hizo un silencio incómodo que fue interrumpido por un leve toquido en la puerta.

    —Adelante —dijo Bristol.

     Una enfermera entró con un fólder en la mano.

    —Siento molestarlos, pero ya llegó la Sra. Dionne.

    —Si, voy enseguida. Discúlpeme unos minutos, Dr. House, me gusta seguir de cerca los casos de mis pacientes para asegurarme que todo marche bien. Es sólo un procedimiento de rutina, no tardaré mucho —se excusó Bristol saliendo junto con la enfermera.

     House se quedó solo en la oficina. Se recargó en el sillón, recordando la sorprendente revelación que había ocurrido momentos antes. Paseó la mirada por el lugar y vio que la computadora de Bristol estaba prendida. Una idea le vino a la mente. Se levantó y caminó hacia ella. Abrió la base de datos de los pacientes y buscó a Cuddy. Sí, ahí estaba. Según el archivo, había comenzado su tratamiento en febrero, después de varios meses en lista de espera. Tenía programada una cita para el martes siguiente por la mañana, cuando le darían pastillas de Neo-Clomid para comenzar la segunda fase de su fertilización in vitro.

      Un ruido distante de pasos alertó a House, quien cerró los archivos y se apresuró a volver al sillón. Estaba algo molesto por no haber podido husmear más en el archivo de Cuddy. Una de las razones por las que había viajado hasta Nueva York, en lugar de pedirle al Dr. Bristol que fuera al hospital en Princeton, era precisamente para obtener información del tratamiento de Cuddy y así poder sabotearlo. Estaba convencido de que Cuddy era una tonta que no sabía lo que más le convenía, ser madre soltera no le funcionaría, y él quería ayudarla a su manera.

     La puerta se abrió y entró el Dr. Bristol.

   —Dr. House, siento no poder quedarme a platicar más tiempo con usted, pero el procedimiento tardará más de lo previsto.

     —No hay problema —dijo House poniéndose de pie.

     —Espero que sigamos en contacto —dijo Bristol acompañándolo a la salida.

     —Hoy mismo hablaré con la paciente y le enviaré la información para que la contacte.

     —Estoy muy agradecido —expresó Bristol con sinceridad, estrechando la mano de House.

     House asintió y salió de la clínica.

****

La semana siguiente, después de mandar a su equipo a que le hiciera exámenes a su nuevo paciente, House se puso a vigilar desde el segundo piso la entrada del hospital. Tal como lo esperaba, Cuddy llegó tarde, seguramente venía de su cita con el Dr. Bristol.  Cuando Taub lo llamó para mostrarle un nuevo síntoma del paciente, House se fue, pensando en regresar más tarde.

        Cuddy entró en su oficina después de recoger los recados que le dio su asistente, prendió la computadora, se sentó en su silla y miró al techo un instante. Suspiró y sacó de su bolsa las pastillas de Neo-Clomid que le habían dado en la clínica Bristol-May. Las contempló mientras pensaba lo mucho que habían cambiado las cosas desde su primera consulta. En ese entonces había estado segura de que deseaba tener un hijo sin padre, ahora tenía dudas. El regreso de Nathan la había hecho reconsiderar su decisión. Si quería tener una relación formal con él, y vaya que lo deseaba, no podía estar al mismo tiempo haciéndose un tratamiento de fertilidad a sus espaldas, como respaldo por si lo suyo no funcionaba. Con decisión, guardó las pastillas en el cajón de su escritorio. Se suponía que tenía que empezar a tomarlas de inmediato, pero no lo haría, primero hablaría con Nathan ese mismo día cuando salieran más tarde.

A la hora del almuerzo, House regresó a su puesto de vigilancia, justo a tiempo para ver entrar a Nathan Cohen a la oficina de Cuddy. Sin duda la llevaría a algún restaurante elegante como había estado haciendo desde que regresó.

      —¿Espiando a Cuddy? ¿De nuevo vas a arruinar su almuerzo con Nathan? —dijo Wilson recargándose en el barandal a su lado.

     —No, eso sería muy descortés —respondió House con una fingida inocencia que no engañaba a nadie.

     Un día que Wilson estaba demasiado ocupado para ir a almorzar con él, House había aprovechado para seguir a Cuddy y a Cohen hasta el restaurante donde comerían y se había invitado a sentarse con ellos en su mesa.

      —Ella me lo contó todo. House, ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Una nueva especie de guerra de bromas entre Cuddy y tú?

      —Nada de eso, simplemente quería conocer a ese Nathan que tanto parece gustarle.

      —Y puesto que sigue viendo a Cuddy, sospecho que eso quiere decir que le has dado tu aprobación.

     —No es un mal tipo —concedió House sin darle importancia.

     —Es un tipo excelente que merece una medalla por no salir huyendo del país después de que lo importunaste cerca de una hora.

     —Sí, bueno. ¿Listo para irnos? Muero de hambre —dijo House cambiando rápidamente el tema para que Wilson no siguiera regañándolo.

    —No puedo, estoy atrasado con mis consultas. Precisamente venía a avisarte. Creo que podré verte hasta en la noche cuando volvamos a casa.

      House asintió y Wilson se despidió. Pero House no se fue a la cafetería, se quedó donde estaba, esperando. Después de un rato, Cuddy y Nathan salieron del hospital. House se puso en acción, bajó a la recepción y se metió a la oficina de Cuddy cuando su asistente estaba distraída. Buscó en los cajones del escritorio de la decana hasta que encontró el frasco de Neo-Clomid. Según lo que había investigado, era un nuevo fármaco desarrollado casi en exclusiva para la clínica Bristol-May. Servía para estimular la ovulación y, a diferencia del Clomid normal, éste no producía migraña, al contrario, tenía propiedades analgésicas.

       House vacío las pastillas de Neo-Clomid sobre el escritorio; sacó del bolsillo del saco un frasco nuevo de aspirinas que abrió a toda velocidad, en su prisa por quitarle el plástico protector rasgó parte de la etiqueta, y transfirió su contenido al frasco vacío; después pasó el Neo-Clomid al frasco de aspirinas, se lo guardó en el bolsillo, caminó hacia la puerta, miró a ambos lados y salió de la oficina aprovechando que el campo estaba libre. Satisfecho por el éxito de la operación, se fue comer.

       En la noche, Wilson fue a buscar a House a su oficina para que regresaran juntos  a casa, pero ahora era él quien no podía acompañarlo.

      —Creí que ya lo tenía resuelto, pero los riñones le comenzaron a fallar y eso no cuadra con….

     —¡El paciente esta convulsionando! —gritó Trece y todos salieron corriendo en tropel.

     —No me esperes despierto —le dijo House mientras se ponía en camino a la habitación del paciente.

      Wilson agitó la mano mientras lo veía partir y suspiró. Esa noche iba a ser larga para los dos. Él también tenía trabajo que terminar, aunque todo marchaba bien, el programa de voluntarios seguía siendo bastante demandante, a finales de esa semana tenía que entregar el reporte mensual de actividades, y a eso se le sumaba su trabajo normal como director del departamento de oncología, sus consultas y la redacción de artículos para la revista. Wilson se frotó las sienes, le comenzaba a doler la cabeza. Junto al monitor de la computadora vio un frasco de aspirinas, lo guardó en el bolsillo de su saco y salió rumbo a casa.


	2. Capítulo 2

*******

Un delicioso aroma a tomate, carne y ajo recibió a House apenas pisó el umbral de su casa.  Aspiró profundamente y de inmediato sintió que se le hacía agua la boca. Caminó hacia la cocina donde, tal como lo esperaba, encontró a Wilson revolviendo una olla de lo que parecía ser salsa para espagueti a la boloñesa. Héctor estaba a sus pies mirándolo con interés, a la expectativa de que le diera un poco de carne. Por fin su paciencia se vio recompensada cuando su amo le puso en su plato alimento para perro mezclado con carne molida.

      —Llegas temprano —dijo Wilson acercándose a House para darle un beso de bienvenida—. Pensé que ibas a tardarte más en la entrevista.

      —Tenían pocas preguntas que hacerme, las respondía de prisa y heme aquí, justo a tiempo para la cena —dijo House tomando una cucharada de la salsa para probarla. Estaba deliciosa. Se dispuso a servirse más, pero Wilson le dio un golpecito en la mano y le quitó la cuchara.

     —Ya casi está, espérate un momento más para servirte. ¿No tenían muchas preguntas qué hacerte o tú los engañaste para que se apuraran?

      —Tal vez les di a entender que tenía un paciente gravemente enfermo qué atender —respondió House mirando el horno donde se calentaba una charola de pan con ajo.

—House, si Cuddy se entera, va a anular su trato.

      —Nuestro trato decía que fuera a las entrevistas y me portara amable, en ningún lado indicaba que no podía irme temprano. Hablando de eso, tú también llegaste antes de lo acostumbrado —comentó House ansioso de cambiar de tema.

      —Mi último paciente canceló su consulta y ya había terminado con el papeleo pendiente. Pensé que sería agradable cocinar la cena. La comida para llevar aburre después de un tiempo. Por favor abre una botella de vino y pon la mesa mientras yo cuelo el espagueti.

     Wilson llevó la olla con el espagueti al fregadero y vertió su contenido sobre el colador mientras tarareaba una tonada que había escuchado en la radio camino a casa. Se sentía de bastante buen humor. Los días anteriores habían sido ajetreados, pero, extrañamente, había dormido muy bien y ahora que llegaba el fin de semana, estaba relajado y contento.

      House terminó de poner la mesa y Wilson le sirvió una generosa porción de espagueti con salsa. Ambos cenaron y platicaron animadamente. House comentó que se había topado con Nathan en el hospital y éste había intentado convencerlo de que escribiera para las revistas de Pearson Medical y diera una ponencia en una de sus conferencias.

     —Sospecho que sale con Cuddy sólo para estar cerca de mí. Que no te sorprenda si al rato me empieza a cortejar invitándome a veladas románticas.

      —Me aseguraré de dejarle en claro que ya no estás disponible —dijo Wilson sonriendo y dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de la boca, quitándole con la lengua una mancha de salsa.

       Después de cenar lavaron los platos y se sentaron a ver televisión. Wilson recargó la cabeza en el hombro de House y suspiró complacido. Amaba los momentos como esos donde podían estar juntos en completa tranquilidad. En algún momento, cerca de a mitad de la película de vaqueros que veía House, Wilson se quedó dormido. Despertó pasada la media noche y le dijo a House que ya se iba a la cama. Mientras se cepillaba los dientes sintió una leve punzada en la cabeza. Decidió tomar una aspirina para prevenir que un dolor de cabeza que le impidiera dormir. Wilson miró el frasco y tomó nota mental comprar otro para reponerle el suyo a House. Los días anteriores había estado tomando diariamente un par de pastillas para aliviar los dolores de cabeza que tenía por el estrés. Esa marca de aspirinas le habían funcionado bastante bien, no sólo le quitaba el dolor de cabeza, también sentía que lo relajaban. Se metió a la cama y se quedó rápidamente dormido. House llegó al dormitorio poco después y se acomodó junto a Wilson, disfrutando de su calor, de su olor a colonia, escuchando su suave respiración. Lentamente se le cerraron los párpados y cayó en un sueño profundo.

       Cuando House despertó al otro día, sintió que algo duro rozaba su trasero. Wilson  lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, con la frente recargada en su hombro. House giró la cabeza para verlo, seguía dormido, pero era evidente que otra parte de su cuerpo ya estaba despierta. House movió el trasero hacia atrás, empujándolo contra Wilson, quien hizo algunos ruidos ininteligibles y dio media vuelta, quedando acostado de espaldas. Su erección hacía una tienda de campaña en los pantalones de su pijama, pero su mente continuaba todavía en el mundo de los sueños. House sonrió maliciosamente y le bajó con cuidado los pantalones y la ropa interior. Quería ver qué tanto podía estimularlo antes de que se despertara. Se sentó al pie de la cama, tomó su erección en la mano y frotó suavemente con el pulgar la cabeza de su miembro, que ya comenzaba a humedecerse. Wilson gimió un poco y se movió, pero sus ojos seguían cerrados. ¿Estaría fingiendo? House se lo tomó como un reto, iba a conseguir que pronto despertara.  Con una mano lo frotó con más fuerza y con la otra le levantó la camiseta y le pellizcó un pezón. Eso tuvo un doble efecto: Wilson abrió los ojos y se derramó en la mano de House, quien sonrió complacido.

      —Buenos días, bello durmiente —dijo House en un tono burlonamente alegre al tiempo que se limpiaba la mano en el abdomen de Wilson, quien lo veía con los ojos vidriosos y respiraba entrecortadamente.

     —House… ¿pero qué…? —por fin atinó a decir.

     —Te acabo de despertar de la mejor manera posible: con un orgasmo. Te diría que no es nada, pero quiero que me devuelvas el favor —dijo señalando su propia erección.

     —Estoy todo pegajoso —se quejó Wilson, viendo el semen embarrado en su abdomen.

    —Vamos a la ducha —le ordenó House con voz ronca.

    Pronto los dos estuvieron besándose bajo el chorro de agua caliente, frotando sus cuerpos mojados y resbaladizos de jabón. Wilson no podía creer lo duro que estaba otra vez a pesar de que acababa de venirse, su cuerpo estaba muy sensible y reaccionaba de inmediato a las caricias de House, experto conocedor de sus zonas erógenas, quien pronto lo tuvo completamente a su merced, haciéndolo gemir y temblar de placer con cada roce y cada beso, y cuando sus largos dedos comenzaron a explorar su interior, Wilson sintió que no iba a poder resistir por mucho tiempo.

    —H… House, de prisa —gimió, deseoso de tenerlo en él.

     House percibió la excitación de Wilson y dejó de prepararlo, le indicó que se pusiera de cara a la pared mientras él se sujetaba de la barra de seguridad y encontraba el punto de balance perfecto que le permitiera hacer fuerza sin lastimarse la pierna mala.

      Wilson recargó la mejilla en el mojado azulejo, separó las piernas y esperó. Pronto sintió que House le ponía una mano en la cadera y empezaba a empujar, penetrándolo de una sola vez, sin hacer ninguna pausa, comenzando a moverse de inmediato.

    —Oh, House, sí, sí….mm… más –pidió Wilson entre gemidos, consumiéndose en las llamas de una pasión insaciable.

     No tuvo que decirlo dos veces, House empezó a embestirlo con fuerza, contagiado por su lujuria, por su deseo. Lo ponía tan caliente ver a Wilson así de desinhibido.

     Wilson se sentía a punto de estallar, las piernas le temblaban, el placer lo llenaba por completo amenazando con desbordarse, empezó a expandirse, a subir como lava ardiente hasta que salió de su cuerpo, cubriendo la pared de manchas blancas. House lo sintió estrecharse alrededor de su miembro y pronto también se le unió en la cima del orgasmo, vertiéndose dentro de él. House recargó la cabeza en el hombro de Wilson, sintiéndose ligeramente mareado por el calor del agua y el de sus cuerpos. Cuando sintió que podía sostenerse sin problemas, le dio un beso en el cuello y salió de él.  Wilson volteó a verlo y le dio un beso.

     —Wow.

     —Sí, wow.

     —Tenemos que hacerlo más seguido —dijo Wilson mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja.

    —Aunque una parte de mi cuerpo estaría encantada, otra comienza cansarse —dijo House cojeando un poco.

    —Dejémoslo para más tarde —propuso Wilson—, tenemos todo el fin de semana.

     House lo miró a los ojos  y vio que aún bailaba esa chispa de pasión. Se estremeció al pensar todo lo que podrían hacer. Ese iba a ser un fin de semana memorable.

****

Foreman decía algo de anemia, o un enema, House no estaba seguro, su mente aún estaba en el fin de semana pasado, recordando cómo había tenido sexo con Wilson en el mostrador de la cocina, en el sillón de la sala y en prácticamente cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, incluyendo el cuarto de lavado, sobre la lavadora prendida; las vibraciones del ciclo de centrifugado habían sido de lo mejor, tendría que recordarlo. Los dos se habían portado como dos adolescentes hormonales que no podían quitarse las manos de encima, en especial Wilson, nunca antes lo había visto tan caliente. Sintiendo que los recuerdos bajaban hasta su entrepierna, House se obligó a concentrarse en el paciente que insistía en convulsionarse.

       Para la hora del almuerzo el paciente estaba relativamente estable. Mientras su equipo lo tenía en observación para ver cómo reaccionaba al tratamiento, House fue a la oficina de Wilson, pensando que podrían continuar las actividades del fin de semana. Sus planes se vieron frustrados porque Wilson tenía compañía: Nathan Cohen estaba charlando con él. Ambos parecían estarla pasando bien. House decidió librarse de él lo antes posible para quedarse solo con Wilson, pero Cohen tenía otros planes.

       —El Dr. Wilson me ha estado contando de las ideas que tiene para mejorar la revista de Prevencáncer. ¿Qué les parece si continuamos la plática en un restaurante? Yo los invito. Conozco un bistro que prepara una carne deliciosa.

    —Nosotros teníamos otros…

    —Me parece muy bien —aceptó Wilson de inmediato.

      House lo miró como diciéndole <<No pienso salir a comer con él>>. Pero Wilson le respondió con la mirada: <<Entonces quédate, iremos los dos>>.  House no tenía intenciones de dejar a su Wilson solo con ese endemoniado Cohen, quien era capaz de convencerlo de colaborar en todos los proyectos de la editorial y como resultado jamás tendría tiempo para él. De mala gana, House aceptó la invitación.

      Después de un muy agradable almuerzo con comida exquisita, House estaba más relajado. El pastel del postre estuvo tan bueno que casi le perdonó a Cohen seguir insistiendo que en trabajara con ellos.

      —No me va a convencer —declaró a Wilson cuando volvieron al hospital —. Ya te tiene a ti y ahora insiste en involucrarme a mí en sus perversos proyectos.

       —No te vendría mal aceptar por lo menos participar en el simposio que es dentro de mes y medio.

     —Odio las reuniones de doctores.

     —Lo sé, pero para empezar sería una sola vez. Nathan dijo que podías probar y si no te convencía, no habría problema. Créeme, las convenciones que organizan son muy entretenidas.

     —Tú estás coludido con él, te ha lavado el cerebro para que me convenzas de venderle también mi alma a Pearson Medical. Ustedes los judíos son de cuidado cuando se trata de negocios.

     —Yo sólo digo que si aceptas, Cohen te estaría muy agradecido, la junta directiva de Pearson Medical tiene un enorme interés en que te unas a sus filas de colaboradores y si él logra que firmes con ellos, quedaría bien ante sus jefes. Por otro lado, Cuddy también sabe lo importante que eres para el trabajo de Cohen, si lo ayudas, ella también te estaría agradecida por ayudar a su novio. Además de que aumentarías la fama del hospital. En resumidas cuentas…

      —… Cuddy y Cohen me deberían favores, los tendría a los dos en la palma de mi mano, sería…intocable —concluyó House, mirando a Wilson con un brillo en los ojos al darse cuenta de lo bien que había analizando toda la situación. —Por eso me casé contigo, chico maravilla, eres mucho más que una cara bonita.

        Wilson sonrió ante el cumplido y aceptó de buena gana el beso que House le plantó frente al ascensor, a la vista de empleados, que ya no se sorprendieron mucho, y pacientes, que sí los miraron boquiabiertos.

      —¿Nos vamos juntos?  —preguntó House cuando se separaron.

    —Si no surge ninguna emergencia con mis pacientes, estaré libre en cuanto acabe mi turno en la clínica.

     House asintió y subió al ascensor. Antes de que la puerta cerrara le lanzó un beso con ademán exagerado. Después de comprobar satisfecho que habían incomodado a más de uno de los que viajaban con él, House abrió el folleto que le había dado Cohen. El simposium sería en Miami, en un hotel que se veía bastante moderno y elegante. Revisó el programa, sólo tenía que dar una conferencia y participar en una mesa redonda de diagnósticos. El resto de la semana estaba libre para pasear a su antojo. House pensó que sería fantástico que Wilson lo acompañara. Sin duda podría convencer con facilidad a Cohen de que lo invitara también. House sonrió al pensar en lo mucho que se divertirían. Sí, todo estaría muy bien.

****

No, no estaba nada bien. Wilson despertó nuevamente con unas náuseas terribles, apenas llegó al excusado, vertió en él todo el contenido de su estómago. Jadeó exhausto, abrazando la taza de porcelana, pero no había terminado, sintió que las arcadas lo invadían y vomitó de nuevo. Esperó un momento sentado en los fríos azulejos del piso del cuarto de baño hasta que estuvo seguro de que ya no iba a vomitar otra vez. Después se levantó con trabajo apoyándose en el lavabo, se lavó la boca y se vio en el espejo: lucía terrible, tanto como se sentía. Estaba pálido, muy mareado y cansado, como si no hubiera dormido.

       Wilson tenía tres días sintiéndose enfermo. Al principio se lo atribuyó a la picante comida tailandesa que había cenado con House el día anterior a que él partiera a Miami, pero ya habían pasado muchos días para que todo fuera producto de una simple indigestión. Lo más extraño de todo era que las nauseas le daban sólo en la mañana, el resto del día se sentía relativamente bien, algo cansado, y a veces con mareos, pero con la suficiente energía para realizar sus actividades cotidianas en el hospital. De hecho, para el mediodía su estómago estaba asentado y ya no tenía problemas para comer.

      De buena gana Wilson hubiera preferido quedarse a descansar, pero tenía muchos pendientes en el hospital, esa era la razón por la que no había podido acompañar a House. Por suerte ninguno de sus compromisos era para primera hora de la mañana. Wilson decidió descansar un poco hasta sentirse mejor, no quería arriesgarse a chocar por manejar mareado.

       —Luces terrible —le dijo Cuddy cuando lo vio entrar al hospital.

      —A mi también me da gusto verte —respondió Wilson con algo de sarcasmo.

      —¿Estás enfermo?, ¿o es que estar separado de tu maridito te ha deprimido? —bromeó la decana.

    —Creo que tengo alguna infección estomacal.

      —Si te sientes muy mal puedes irte a casa —dijo Cuddy preocupada, poniéndole la mano en la frente para verificar que no tuviera temperatura alta.

    —Gracias, pero no te preocupes, los síntomas son leves, molestos, pero leves.

    —Está bien, pero no te esfuerces demasiado, no quisiera que colapsaras.

      —No te preocupes, estaré bien —le aseguró Wilson antes de tomar el ascensor para ir a su oficina.

       Una vez que estuvo frente a su escritorio, se recargó en él. Aún estaba algo mareado. Buscó en un cajón una botella de medicamento para los malestares estomacales, bebió dos tragos y prendió su computadora, dispuesto a trabajar. De repente sonó el teléfono.

      —Dr. James Wilson al habla.

     —¿Qué tienes puesto?

    —Nada interesante, solamente una tanga y un delantal —bromeó Wilson al reconocer la voz de House.

     —Oh, ya veo que Cuddy se salió con la suya e implementó el día de vestir en ropa interior.

     —Trata de ahorrar en el aire acondicionado, dijo que así estaríamos más frescos y no tendría que prenderlo.

      —Va a ser el mejor verano de todos.

      —¿Mejor que en Miami?

     —En Miami prácticamente todos visten ropa de playa que no deja mucho a la imaginación, eso deja de ser divertido después de un tiempo.

      —Veo que has aprovechado tu estancia allá, ¿qué has hecho aparte de irte de paseo a mirar chicas en bikini?

     —Hey, ya cumplí con mi conferencia y ahorita estoy en la mesa redonda. No he faltado a mis obligaciones.

      —Creo que no cuenta estar en la mesa redonda si te sales al pasillo a hablarme.

      —¿Ni aunque esté recargado en la puerta y pueda escuchar lo que discuten?

      —House, regresa adentro, hablamos luego.

     —Sí, mamá.

     —Tampoco me mandes mensajes de texto.

     —Aguafiestas.

     —Hablamos en la noche, House.

     —¿Seguirás usando la tanga?

    —Tal vez para entonces sólo tenga el delantal.

     —Mmm, Jimmy, qué pícaro eres, dime más al respecto.

      —Hasta luego, House —dijo Wilson colgando el teléfono antes de que lo convenciera de que tuvieran sexo telefónico. Eso podía esperar para la noche, ahora tenía mucho trabajo.

       House miró su teléfono móvil, la pantalla le indicaba que la llamada había terminado. Wilson había echado a andar su imaginación y ahora lo dejaba colgado.

     <<Está bien, Wilson, más tarde serás tú el que me ruegue seguir>>, pensó House maliciosamente, urdiendo un plan de lo que le haría a su esposo cuando regresara a casa.

     El resto de la semana transcurrió sin incidentes. Wilson continuaba sintiéndose mal por las mañanas, con náuseas y mareos, pero no le había mencionado nada a House para evitar que abandonara el simposio. Wilson esperaba ya estar recuperado para cuando el evento finalizara y House volviera, sin embargo, la semana terminó y él seguía igual.

      House entró a su casa cuando la noche empezaba a caer. Todo el vuelo de regreso no había podido evitar pensar en cosas pervertidas que quería hacer con Wilson, pero se encontró con que éste estaba indispuesto. Wilson dormía profundamente en el sillón de la sala. Estaba completamente vestido. Había una bolsa con víveres a su lado. Eso le indicó a House que Wilson había pensado en sentarse un momento antes de preparar la cena, pero el cansancio lo había vencido. Miró su rostro con afecto y le acarició el cabello. Eso hizo que Wilson despertara.

      —¡House! ¿Cuándo regresaste? —preguntó sorprendido, incorporándose.

      —Hace un momento, siento haberte despertado.

       —No, está bien —dijo Wilson tallándose los ojos, aún algo adormilado—, pensaba hacer una cena especial para darte la bienvenida, pero me quedé dormido. Ahora mismo comienzo.

     —Pediré pizza —dijo House poniéndole la mano en el hombro, evitando que se levantara—. Descansa —murmuró dándole un beso en los labios.

     Wilson sonrió y lo miró con cariño. Asintió y se recargó en los cojines. House tomó el teléfono y pidió su pizza favorita, luego se sentó al lado de Wilson y prendió la televisión. Wilson lo abrazó y así permanecieron hasta que llegó el repartidor. Se sentaron en la mesa del comedor, abrieron unas latas de cerveza y platicaron sobre el simposio.  Esa noche se fueron a dormir temprano sin hacer ninguna de las cosas pervertidas que House había planeado, pero a él no le importó, se sentía feliz de estar de regreso en casa y de tener a su esposo en sus brazos.

      House durmió profundamente, pero no pudo hacerlo hasta tarde porque muy temprano lo despertó una luz que provenía del cuarto de baño. House se volteó al otro lado para evitarla y sintió que la cama estaba vacía. Abrió los ojos y no vio a Wilson.

    —¿Wilson?

      La puerta del baño se cerró de un golpe. Sin duda Wilson estaba adentro. House se levantó y caminó hacia el baño. Al acercarse escuchó que Wilson vomitaba.

     —¿Wilson? ¿Te sientes bien? —dijo tocando ligeramente la puerta con los nudillos.

      No obtuvo respuesta, siguió insistiendo hasta que después de un rato, la puerta se abrió y Wilson emergió pálido y sudoroso.

      —Estás enfermo —dijo House tomándolo del brazo y obligándolo a sentarse en la cama para revisar sus signos vitales.

     —Es sólo indigestión, creo que comí mucha pizza.

House buscó en el armario un botiquín donde guardaban medicinas e instrumentos médicos, sacó su estetoscopio y una lamparita.

       —¿Cuántos días llevas con esta “indigestión”? —preguntó mientras le revisaba los ojos.

      —¿Qué? ¿Cómo…?

     —En el botiquín había una botella grande de suspensión para malestares estomacales. La compré poco antes irme de viaje. Ahora está casi vacía. Estoy seguro que si buscara en tu oficina, encontraría otra.

      —Una semana —confesó Wilson, dándose cuenta que no podía seguir ocultándoselo.

      —¿Por qué no me dijiste nada cuando te hablé desde Miami?

      —No quería que te preocuparas y regresaras de inmediato por una nimiedad como esta. He tenido náuseas y mareos, pero solamente por la mañana, el resto del día me siento normal, tal vez algo cansado, pero no es nada serio.

     —Es increíble que siendo un doctor no te cuides mejor —le reprochó House —. Tal vez sea una infección causada por amibas o parásitos. Revisaré tu temperatura.

      House buscó el termómetro en el botiquín pero no lo encontró. Tal vez estaba en el gabinete del cuarto de baño donde también guardaban material de curación y medicamentos. Caminó hacia el gabinete, lo abrió y revolvió su contenido. El termómetro estaba escondido entre los cepillos de dientes nuevos que Wilson guardaba de reserva. House estaba a punto de cerrar el mueble cuando algo llamó su atención: un frasco de aspirinas que tenía la etiqueta rasgada.  Le pareció demasiado familiar. Lo abrió y vació unas pastillas sobre la palma de su mano. Lucían como aspirinas, pero no lo eran, una cara estaba lisa, pero en la otra estaban impresas las iniciales BM. <<Bristol-May>>, pensó de inmediato, recordando la foto de las pastillas de Neo-Clomid que había visto en Internet y el breve vistazo que les había echado cuando vació el frasco de Cuddy.

     —Wilson, ¿tomaste este frasco de aspirinas de mi oficina? —dijo House mostrándoselo.

     —Sí, siento habérmelo llevado sin preguntarte, pero me dolía la cabeza y tenía mucho trabajo pendiente —respondió tras haberlo examinado un momento.

     —¿Desde cuándo has estado tomando estas aspirinas?

     —Mmm…Desde hace como mes y medio. Lo recuerdo bien porque estaba preparando el reporte mensual del programa de voluntarios. ¿Por qué? ¿Hay algo malo con las pastillas?

    —No, creí que habías tomado un frasco caducado que iba a tirar, pero ya veo que me equivoque —mintió House fingiendo revisar la fecha de caducidad —.  Abre la boca para que te tome la temperatura.

     Tras revisar a Wilson, House lo convenció de que descansara y llevara una dieta blanda. Al otro día le haría exámenes en el hospital para buscar el origen de su malestar. Aunque esa era la explicación que le había dado a Wilson, por dentro House no podía apartar de su mente una idea. <<No, no, es imposible>>, pensaba mientras veía a Wilson dormir plácidamente en el sillón, intentando convencerse de que era una tontería. Pero su espíritu investigador era más fuerte, por más remota que fuera la posibilidad, tenía que comprobarla, tenía que saber la verdad. Urdió un plan y salió a comprar lo que necesitaba para llevarlo a cabo.

      En la madrugada del día siguiente, Wilson se levantó al baño maldiciendo a  House, quien había insistido en que tomara abundantes líquidos antes de dormir. Aunque Wilson tenía mucho sueño, su vejiga llena le indicaba que no iba a aguantar hasta que saliera el sol. Medio dormido, Wilson hizo pipí. Mecánicamente bajó la manija del excusado, pero nada ocurrió. Levantó la tapa de la caja y vio que estaba vacía. Seguramente había algún problema en la tubería. Sin ganas de ponerse a revisarla a esa hora, Wilson se lavó las manos y regresó a la cama.

     En cuanto sintió que Wilson volvía a su lado y empezaba a roncar suavemente,  House abrió los ojos. Había estado despierto todo ese rato, esperando a que Wilson se levantara. Con mucho cuidado, salió de la cama, entró al baño y cerró la puerta. Abrió el gabinete y sacó de atrás de un paquete de papel higiénico dos pruebas de embarazo de marcas diferentes. Les puso un poco de la orina de Wilson que había quedado en la taza del excusado y se sentó a esperar. Los minutos se arrastraban lentamente, House miraba ansiosamente a cada rato las dos pruebas hasta que por fin, aparecieron en ellas las marcas que indicaban un resultado positivo.


	3. Capítulo 3

******

La brisa soplaba suavemente, llevando el olor del mar hasta la carretera panorámica que bordeaba la costa de Nueva Jersey. House se ajustó los lentes de sol y aceleró un poco.  Iban con tiempo de sobra, pero quería llegar lo antes posible. Se sentía algo nervioso. En contraste, Wilson dormía plácidamente a su lado. Sin duda estaba cansado por el trabajo de la semana y los malestares que se negaban a desparecer. <<Pronto sabremos si el culpable es algún nuevo virus intestinal o un conocido parásito de nueve meses>>, pensó House.

      Después de hacer las pruebas caseras de embarazo, House había realizado una más completa y profesional en el hospital. Cuando también dio positiva, la hizo de nuevo, y otra vez, hasta que no quedó duda alguna de que no había cometido errores. Para estar seguro, también había hecho exámenes para los virus, bacterias y parásitos más comunes que causaban los síntomas que tenía Wilson, pero todos habían salido negativos.

      Si el enfermo hubiera sido cualquier otro paciente, House no habría tenido ningún problema en hacerle él mismo un ultrasonido para comprobar si crecía dentro de él algo que los libros de anatomía decían que era imposible, pero se trataba de Wilson, su esposo, y eso cambiaba todo. Tenía miedo. Se estaba comportando como los cobardes que tanto despreciaba, aquellos que preferían vivir en la mentira que saber la verdad. Su vida entera la había consagrado a la búsqueda de la verdad, se había obsesionado con ella, con tener la respuesta a todos los misterios que encontraba, pero ahora no podía negar su temor. No por él, sino por Wilson. Sentía miedo de cómo pudiera reaccionar, miedo de que el shock lo afectara gravemente y lo llevara a tomar medidas drásticas. Aún recordaba los gritos, el llanto, el horror y la ira de Alex y su padre. El mundo se les derrumbó cuando se enteraron que Alex tenía pseudohermafroditismo, una condición interna que nadie podría ver en la paciente a simple vista. Si su teoría sobre Wilson era cierta, quedaría expuesto ante todos, ese hecho cambiaría su vida para siempre, y no precisamente para bien. 

     Tras meditar largas horas, House pensó que lo mejor sería pedirle ayuda a alguien que estaba acostumbrado a tratar con esa clase de situaciones. Hubiera preferido mantenerlo todo en secreto, sólo entre Wilson y él, pero consideró que lo mejor para su esposo sería poder hablar con un experto en el tema. Tras explicarle sus sospechas al Dr. Bristol, él le pidió que fueran a verlo a su otra clínica que estaba cerca de la playa, en la bahía de Sandy Hook,  a un par de horas de Princeton, donde podría examinar a Wilson y hablar con él.

     —¿Ya llegamos?

     La voz de Wilson lo sobresaltó y sacó de sus reflexiones.

    —Ya casi —respondió House sin voltear a verlo.

    —Hace un bonito día —dijo Wilson mirando por la ventanilla el brillante mar azul salpicado de veleros de colores que se deslizaban tranquilamente sobre las aguas—. Tu amigo fue muy amable al invitarnos a visitarlo en su casa de playa, la costa es muy agradable en esta época del año.

    —No es exactamente una casa de playa, sino el sitio donde trabaja.

     —¿Un club de playa?

    —Es ese lugar —dijo House señalando unas construcciones de color blanco con tejas grises que se divisaban a lo lejos sobre una pequeña colina. Bajó la velocidad del vehículo, salió de la carretera principal y tomó un camino que los conduciría hacia ellas. Conforme se acercaban, Wilson vio que se trataban de dos edificios de tamaño mediano y varias cabañas que a primera vista sí podrían confundirse con un club de playa porque la arquitectura era similar, tenían unos bonitos jardines y una alberca. Todo el conjunto invitaba a relajarse bajo el sol. Sin embargo, había ciertos elementos que se veían totalmente fuera de contexto y delataban la verdadera naturaleza del lugar.

—¿Trabaja en un hospital? —preguntó Wilson confirmando sus sospechas al ver los inconfundibles uniformes de enfermeras y batas de doctores.

—Sí, pero no es un hospital cualquiera —respondió House, estacionando el auto —, tienen una especialidad muy interesante que quiero que veas.

Ambos descendieron del vehículo y caminaron al edificio principal. Mientras House hablaba con la recepcionista, Wilson se puso a observar el sitio. Era amplio, iluminado y cómodo. No parecía un hospital cualquiera, estaba decorado de una forma un tanto austera, pero que se sentía cálida y relajante. Wilson empezó a preguntarse qué clase de hospital sería. Por la ubicación y la atmósfera, le daba la impresión de que era para pacientes que necesitaban estar lejos del ruido de la ciudad. ¿Sería una clínica de rehabilitación de adicciones o para enfermos mentales? Un retrato llamó su atención y se acercó para verlo mejor. Era una acuarela de una bella niña, como de 12 años, vestida de azul con un campo de flores al fondo, su cabello rubio ondeaba con el viento y una sonrisa radiante se dibujaba en su rostro infantil. Bajo el cuadro había una placa que decía: <<Clínica erigida en memoria de Lorrein Bristol, un espíritu noble y bondadoso. Nunca te olvidaremos>>.

   —Dr. House, qué bueno que pudo venir.

Wilson volteó a ver al hombre que saludaba a House, era regordete y canoso, le recordaba a un abuelito amable, usaba lentes con armazón dorado y un bigote pulcramente recortado.

   —Él es el Dr. Lewis Bristol, fundador de este lugar.

    —Encantado de conocerlo, Dr. Wilson —saludó tendiéndole la mano.

   —Igualmente —respondió estrechándosela, sintiéndose algo incómodo por la manera en que Bristol lo miraba, como examinándolo detenidamente.

   —Pasen por favor a mi oficina —les pidió Bristol conduciéndolos por un corredor. Ambos lo siguieron hasta una habitación blanca de tamaño mediano que tenía una gran ventana con vista al mar. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en unos confortables sillones, Bristol comenzó a hablar.

   —Dr. Wilson, tal vez se esté preguntando por qué le pedí al Dr. House que vinieran a verme.

   —Me dijo que un amigo suyo tenía una casa en la playa, pero ya veo que esa información no fue del todo correcta —respondió volteando a ver a House con cierta molestia. No le agradaba cuando lo engañaba, casi siempre quería decir que le ocultaba algo malo. Le hubiera reclamado, pero prefirió esperar a que no estuvieran en presencia del otro doctor.

   —Bueno, paso casi todos los fines de semana aquí. Se podría decir que sí es mi casa de playa —dijo Bristol sonriéndole, como respaldando la mentira de House—. Durante la semana trabajo en Nueva York, soy el director de la clínica Bristol-May. Supongo que habrá escuchado hablar de ella.

   —Sí, se especializan en tratamientos de fertilidad. ¿Es esta una sucursal de playa?

   —No exactamente, sí tiene que ver con la sexualidad humana, pero aquí tratamos otro aspecto de ella. Este lugar se especializa en problemas de intersexualidad, que son aquellos casos donde una persona presenta al mismo tiempo características sexuales masculinas y femeninas. La gente no lo sabe, pero son más comunes de lo que se cree. Sí son casos raros, pero se tiene registro de menos de los que en realidad ocurren porque la mayoría son ocultados. Los que nacen con intersexualidad sienten miedo y vergüenza de su condición por la forma en que los juzga la sociedad. Aquí los atendemos y ayudamos para que acepten su naturaleza, que no tiene nada de abominable, es simplemente una variación de la norma. Una diferencia en los órganos sexuales no hace menos valiosa a una persona.

   —Vaya, su trabajo es muy interesante —comentó Wilson—. Si no mal recuerdo, House, tuviste un caso así, ¿verdad? ¿Es por eso que vinimos? ¿Tienes otro paciente con un problema similar y por eso viniste a consultar al Dr. Bristol?

House y Bristol se quedaron en silencio, observándolo. House volteó a ver a Bristol, quien asintió con la cabeza, como dándole permiso de hablar.

   —Wilson —dijo por fin House, carraspeando un poco—, tenemos fuertes razones para creer que estás embarazado.

El silencio cayó sobre todos. Lo único que lo cortaba eran las aspas de un ventilador de techo que agitaba el aire denso que los envolvía.

   —¿Es esta una broma pesada?  —dijo Wilson molesto—. House, creí que ya habías superado ese comportamiento infantil.

   —Wilson, las pastillas que tomaste de mi escritorio no eran aspirinas, sino Neo-Clomid que le robé a Cuddy para que no iniciara su tratamiento de fertilidad.

   —Sospechamos que pusieron en funcionamiento una condición de intersexualidad que había permanecido latente hasta entonces. De ahí sus nauseas y mareos matutinos —intervino Bristol.

   —¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que la semana pasada te levantase a orinar de madrugada y el excusado no funcionaba? Yo cerré la llave de paso del agua para poder recolectar orina tuya. Con ella hice pruebas de embarazo que dieron positivas. Por el contrario, las que hice para parásitos, virus y bacterias estomacales dieron negativas.

   Nuevamente se hizo un silencio total. Wilson los miraba a ambos, incrédulo, esperando que de un momento a otro se echaran a reír y se burlaran de él por haber caído en su broma. Pero eso no ocurrió. Ambos permanecieron muy serios, mirándolo fijamente, con cautela, esperando su reacción.

   —¿E… es en serio? —Ambos asintieron y Wilson sintió que un escalofrío lo recorría y que el pánico inundaba su cuerpo, instigándolo a correr, pero al mismo tiempo, haciendo que sus piernas se pusieran pesadas y torpes.

   —Hay una manera muy fácil de comprobarlo: le haremos un ultrasonido y así podremos salir de dudas de una vez por todas —dijo el Dr. Bristol poniéndose de pie, indicándole la puerta.

   Wilson volteó a ver a House, quien le tomó una mano fría y asintió. Wilson tragó saliva, estrechó su mano con fuerza y se puso de pie, sintiendo que las piernas le fallarían de un momento a otro. Ambos acompañaron al anciano doctor a una habitación que parecía un consultorio ginecológico, ahí le indicó a Wilson que se recostara en la camilla que había en el centro del cuarto y se descubriera el vientre. James hizo torpemente lo que se le dijo, sintiéndose aterrado a cada paso que daba para subirse a la camilla.

      Nunca, en sus muchos años de doctor, podría haber imaginado que algo tan sencillo como un ultrasonido pudiera ser tan horrible. El corazón le latía con fuerza, tenía la boca seca y sus dedos se negaban a desabotonar la camisa. House intentó ayudarle, pero Wilson lo rechazó ofuscado, no quería que lo tocara en esa parte. Por fin, decidió que lo mejor era simplemente levantarse la camisa. Así lo hizo y se acostó. Tenía miedo, se sentía expuesto y vulnerable, como un paciente que tiene una condición mortal y delicada al que van a operar con pocas probabilidades de que salga vivo.

      Bristol acercó un carrito con un aparato de ultrasonido, le aplicó gel en el vientre y pasó el transductor. Wilson se estremeció al contacto del gel frío contra su piel caliente. El escalofrío se expandió por todo su cuerpo. Tragó saliva. Se aferró a las orillas de la camilla, intentando controlar el súbito mareo. Todos contuvieron la respiración y esperaron. En la pantalla empezó a formarse la inconfundible silueta de un feto. <<No>>. Wilson cerró los ojos con fuerza, deseado que todo fuera una ilusión. <<No, esto no está pasando. Que esté mal la máquina, que sea un error, que desparezca>>. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, la figura seguía ahí, viva, latiendo con fuerza, reafirmando en el mundo su imposible existencia. No era ni un sueño ni una alucinación. House y Bristol veían lo mismo que él, sus ojos como platos pegados a la pantalla, sumidos en un silencio sepulcral que magnificaba los leves ruidos del ultrasonido, volviéndolos irreales y ajenos.  Después de un rato de observar al feto, quedó más que comprobado que era real y que no iría a ninguna parte por más que le pasaran el transductor. Bristol apagó el aparato. Se aclaró la garganta y pronunció unas palabras que Wilson jamás en su vida esperó escuchar dirigidas a él:

   —Dr. Wilson, está embarazado. El producto tiene aproximadamente 8 semanas.

   Wilson lo miró a él, y luego a House, quien tenía una expresión indescriptible en el rostro. Mil pensamientos corrían a toda velocidad por su mente. Entre todos, había uno que sobresalía por encima de los demás.

   —¿C… cómo es posible? —atinó a decir por fin, aún sin recuperarse del shock causado por la noticia.

   —Tengo varias teorías al respecto. Necesitaremos hacerle algunas pruebas para comprobarlas.

   Wilson asintió. Bristol le pasó un pañuelo desechable para que se limpiara el gel restante y le indicó que lo siguiera. Wilson obedeció como sonámbulo. Su mente se negaba a aceptar esa realidad que parecía salida de una pesadilla. House le pasó al brazo por el hombro, en un mudo gesto de apoyo. Wilson asintió y caminó con paso incierto tras Bristol hacia la sala de resonancia electromagnética.

****

Caía la noche. El sol se ocultaba tras el mar, pintando un camino dorado sobre las olas. Los últimos veleros emprendían la vuelta al puerto. Las gaviotas planeaban en el cielo pintado de rosa y naranja. En otras circunstancias, Wilson hubiera pensado que el paisaje era hermoso. Se habría detenido a contemplarlo, disfrutando del espectáculo que la naturaleza le ofrecía. Pero no ahora. Sus ojos veían sin observar: su mente estaba completamente desconectada de la realidad. House estaba sentado en una banca cercana, mirándolo con cierta aprehensión. Tal vez le preocupaba que hiciera algo drástico, como lanzarse colina abajo. Wilson no pudo evitar notar la ironía de la situación. Toda su vida House le había preocupado por su comportamiento autodestructivo, tenía miedo que se matara en un accidente de motocicleta o de una sobredosis. Ahora House era el que se preocupaba por su salud, él era el sano y Wilson el paciente, enfermo de algo que en una mujer sería motivo de gozo, pero en su caso, sólo le producía espanto. Intentó ponerse una mano sobre el vientre, donde se encontraba eso, pero no pudo. Desconocía su propio cuerpo. Una enfermera llegó para avisarles que el Dr. Bristol tenía listos los resultados de los análisis. House se levantó y lo tomó de la mano. Wilson lo siguió, preparándose para recibir su sentencia.

      —Doctor Wilson, tiene Síndrome de Persistencia de las Estructuras Derivadas del Müller.  Esto se da porque en estado fetal su cuerpo no produjo la sustancia inhibidora Mülleriana, que es la responsable de la regresión de los derivados del conducto de Müller, útero, trompas de Falopio, ovarios y el cérvix durante el desarrollo normal del feto de sexo masculino. En la resonancia se pudo ver con claridad que tiene órganos reproductores femeninos completos y funcionales con una variante: el canal del cérvix, que en las mujeres desemboca en la vagina, en este caso, puesto que no existe en usted, buscó una salida en el recto.

      —P…pero aunque tenga esos ovarios, nunca sentí nada que me indicara que estaban ahí, nunca menstrué ni me pasó nada fuera de lo normal.

     —Al inicio de la adolescencia, ¿llegó a padecer sangrado rectal?

     —No.

     —¿Problemas digestivos con diarrea sanguinolenta?

    —No… Espere… creo recordar algo. Cuando tenía como 12 años me enfermé en repetidas ocasiones del estómago. Me caía mal la comida, me dolía el intestino y me daba diarrea con sangre. Me ocurrió sólo tres veces, unos pocos días cada mes, pero después desapareció y jamás volví a tener ese padecimiento —dijo Wilson haciendo memoria, abriendo cada vez más los ojos al caer en la cuenta de que su condición se había manifestado antes sin que nadie sospechara algo.

     —En los análisis de panel hormonal se muestra un balance de hormonas femeninas y masculinas. En este momento las femeninas están más elevadas, pero las masculinas siguen ahí, dentro de lo normal. Mi teoría es que durante la adolescencia, cuando comienzan los cambios hormonales, entraron en funcionamiento los dos tipos, lo que lo llevó a tener una menstruación leve, pero al final, las hormonas masculinas sobrepasaron a las femeninas, lo que puso en estado latente sus órganos reproductores y le permitió crecer como un varón normal. Sus órganos reproductores femeninos hubieran seguido así por toda su vida, pero debido a los medicamentos para la fertilidad que tomó, se volvieron a activar sus ovarios. Este es sin duda un caso totalmente fuera de lo común. He tratado a varios pacientes con intersexualidad gonadal verdadera, también llamada hermafroditismo verdadero, que por fuera tenían genitales de un sexo y por dentro del otro, pero nunca había visto que los órganos reproductores internos funcionaran plenamente como para llevar a un embarazo. He aquí que se pusieron en conjunción muchas circunstancias excepcionales: el hermafroditismo latente, la ingesta de fármacos que estimulan la ovulación y el hecho de tener una pareja del mismo sexo con la cuál sostuvo relaciones durante su periodo fértil. Es… es un milagro. —Concluyó el Dr. Bristol mirando a Wilson con ojos brillantes, fascinado, como un zoólogo que descubre una especie jamás antes vista.

       Wilson tragó saliva y miró con rabia al doctor. En ese momento lo odiaba. Odiaba su bigote perfectamente cortado y su expresión amable. Odiaba que le dijera que su condición era un milagro maravilloso. Claro, para él toda esa situación era emocionante porque era un simple observador al que le tocaba contemplar al nuevo animal exótico, él no estaba en piel de ese… de ese fenómeno. Volteó a ver a su esposo, quien había permanecido inusualmente callado. Sus miradas se cruzaron, pero House la desvió rápidamente y la clavó en el suelo. Wilson sintió que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta.

     —Entiendo que toda esta situación es muy difícil de asimilar —comenzó a decir el Dr. Bristol—, por favor, quédense aquí esta noche. Mañana el Dr. Wilson podrá hablar con uno de nuestros psicólogos, quien le ayudará a sentirse mejor.

     Wilson accedió, pero pidió una habitación individual. Tenía ganas de estar solo. House no puso objeción. Al parecer, él tampoco deseaba su compañía.

*****

Cuddy miró el reloj de su computadora. Ya era hora de su junta de la mañana. Tomó los archivos que necesitaba y salió de la oficina. Se detuvo en la recepción para darle unos recados a su asistente, en eso Wilson entró por la puerta, portafolios en mano.

     —Buenos días, Wilson —lo saludó jovialmente.

    —Ah, Cuddy, hola, buenos días —le respondió algo distraído, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta antes de su presencia.

     —¿Todo bien?

    —Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas? —inquirió Wilson camino al elevador.

    —Te sigues viendo cansado y has estado llegando tarde. ¿Todavía estás enfermo?

    —Sí, es eso, pero no te preocupes, no es nada mortal ni algo que pueda contagiar —dijo intentando hacer una broma, aunque Cuddy notó que ni él mismo la encontraba graciosa.

    Ambos subieron al ascensor en silencio. Lisa esperaba que Wilson le contara más de su dolencia, pero eso no ocurrió. Él fijó la mirada en la puerta y no dijo nada más.

    —Bien, espero que mejores pronto —le deseó Cuddy cuando bajaron del elevador—. Ah, por favor dile a House que necesito que llene los reportes de sus últimos pacientes.

    —Sí, le… diré cuando lo vea, si es que lo veo… —respondió bajando la voz y tensándose visiblemente.

     —¿Están peleando? ¿Es por eso que han estado llegando y yéndose cada quien por su cuenta?

     Wilson apretó los labios y la bajó la mirada.

    —Oh, Wilson, lo lamento mucho —lo consoló Cuddy poniendo su mano en su hombro—. Espero que pronto se arregle el problema. House puede ser un maldito bastardo, pero sé que te quiere de verdad. Ustedes han estado juntos por muchos años. Sin duda podrán superar cualquier obstáculo en su relación. —Le dio un abrazo y se despidió.

     Wilson la miró irse, dio la vuelta y caminó cabizbajo hacia su oficina, evitando ver en dirección a la de House. <<Cualquier obstáculo normal, tal vez, nos hemos aguantado muchas estupideces, hemos sorteado problemas con la ley y de adicciones, pero esto…esto es demasiado>>, pensó Wilson triste.

     Desde que regresaron de ver al Dr. Bristol, se habían estado evitando. Wilson se sentía incómodo con su propio cuerpo, trataba de no verse desnudo ni tocarse ésa área cuando se duchaba, y sin duda House también se sentía raro al  estar cerca de alguien como él. Por eso estaban durmiendo en habitaciones separadas y trataban de no encontrarse, ni en la casa, ni en el trabajo.

      Wilson se sentó en su escritorio e intentó ponerse a resolver sus pendientes, pero en su mente daban vueltas los mismos pensamientos pesimistas una y otra vez. Parecía una broma cruel del destino que hubiera podido disfrutar tan poco tiempo de felicidad al lado de House. Todo parecía marchar tan bien, y de repente, ¡bam!, esa cosa se había manifestado. Sí, cosa. Aún no podía pronunciar su nombre. Era como si al reconocer lo que ocurría, le diera poder para controlar su existencia.

     La situación anormal en la que se encontraba aún asustaba a Wilson. Si bien se había recuperado del shock inicial gracias a sus sesiones diarias de terapia con Jeremy Carter, un psicólogo de la clínica de Bristol que también tenía un consultorio en Princeton, no podía sacudirse esa sensación de desazón y disgusto consigo mismo. Durante la terapia, el psicólogo le había dicho que, si bien su caso era extraordinario, había muchos individuos en situaciones de intersexualidad. Jeremy le había hecho ver que sus órganos internos no tenían por qué determinar su persona ni cambiar lo que ya era porque había nacido con ellos, eran parte de su naturaleza, siempre habían estado ahí, lo habían acompañado mientras crecía, estudiaba medicina, ejercía su profesión y se casaba. Esas acciones no habían estado regidas por sus aparatos reproductores, sino por su mente, su inteligencia, que continuaba siendo la misma.

      Wilson entendía los razonamientos de Jeremy. Tener un útero no le había impedido ser un buen estudiante ni un buen doctor, pero aún así… seguía sintiendo cierta repulsión por la condición en la que se encontraba. Él era hombre, se había criado como tal, pensaba como varón, esto que le ocurría era una anormalidad que estaba arruinando su vida y su relación con House. <<Es tu cuerpo, tú puedes hacer con él lo que te haga sentir más cómodo, la decisión es tuya>>, le había dicho Jeremy.  Wilson recordó esas palabras y apretó el puño. Sí, no podía seguir escondiéndose, negando la realidad, era momento de tomar una decisión si quería salvar su matrimonio.

       Esa noche, Wilson esperó a que House llegar a la casa. En días anteriores, al regresar de su terapia, Wilson se encerraba a su habitación donde cenaba comida para llevar. No quería toparse con su esposo, y sabía que él sentía lo mismo porque tampoco había hecho algún intento de acercársele. Pero ese día sería diferente. Wilson se sentó en la sala a ver televisión, dispuesto a hablar con House.  Se estaba quedando dormido cuando escuchó que se abría la puerta de la calle. Apagó la televisión y se puso de pie. House pareció sorprendido de verlo, pero no dijo nada y se encaminó a su habitación cojeando pronunciadamente.

      —House, no podemos seguir ignorando este problema. Sabes bien que no va a desparecer por sí solo, sino que va a continuar creciendo.

      —¿Qué piensas hacer? —preguntó House, clavándole la mirada, sus ojos azules se veían fieros y penetrantes.

      —Yo… no lo quiero. Le diré a Bristol que deseo terminar… terminar con todo.

      House pareció visiblemente aliviado. Asintió y se acercó a Wilson.

     —Bien, haz un cita con él, yo te acompañaré —dijo abrazándolo.

     Wilson suspiro y también lo abrazó. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que una vez que todo terminara, realmente pudieran volver a la normalidad, a tener la misma relación de antes.


	4. Capítulo 4

*****

Wilson metió la mano a la regadera para revisar la temperatura del agua; ya estaba tibia. Terminó de quitarse la ropa y se metió bajo el chorro que comenzaba a salir caliente. Se relajó un momento, disfrutando de la agradable sensación, aún tenía tiempo antes de salir a trabajar. Tomó el shampoo, vertió un poco sobre la mano y lo frotó con ánimo sobre su cabeza hasta que hizo espuma. Hizo lo mismo con la barra de jabón, la embarró en la esponja y se talló el cuerpo con vigor: el cuello, las axilas, los brazos, el pecho, al llegar al vientre sus movimientos se hicieron más delicados, talló con suavidad hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Soltó la esponja. Tragó saliva. <<No>>. Recogió la esponja y terminó rápidamente de bañarse, intentando no pensar en lo que acababa de ocurrir.

      Wilson procuró no hacer ruido mientras se arreglaba. House había resuelto un caso difícil la noche anterior, por lo que aún dormía y no iría al hospital hasta más tarde. Una vez que estuvo listo, pasó por la cocina, le puso a Héctor comida en el plato y tomó una naranja. Había descubierto que el olor del cítrico lo ayudaba a calmar las náuseas, por lo que siempre se llevaba al menos una al trabajo.

      Subió al auto y arrancó. En el camino se detuvo en un cruce peatonal por donde caminaba a la escuela un grupo de niños pequeños acompañado de una señora. Wilson los observó, tendrían cinco años, se veían alegres y platicaban entre ellos, el más pequeño tomaba con fuerza la mano de la señora mientras daba pasos inseguros. Wilson los miró hasta que se perdieron de vista, volteó a ver el espejo retrovisor y se descubrió sonriendo. Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. <<No>>. Aceleró el vehículo y empezó a pensar en todos los pendientes que tenía ese día.

     Llegando al hospital se sumergió en el trabajo, intentando así callar esa idea que sabía estaba ahí pero de la que no quería saber nada al respecto. Terminando con los reportes y demás trámites administrativos, fue a visitar a sus pacientes en turno, les dedicó más tiempo de lo usual, quería mantenerse completamente ocupado en sus problemas para no pensar en los de él. A la hora del almuerzo recibió un mensaje de House diciendo que se acababa de despertar, que comiera sin él. Wilson hizo una mueca de molestia y guardó su celular. Tenía la esperanza de que tener a House con él lo distrajera. Caminó a la cafetería, pero apenas abrió la puerta, el olor a comida le revolvió el estómago. Retrocedió y se alejó rápidamente; buscó la naranja que traía en el bolsillo de la bata, raspó la cáscara y aspiró el fresco olor. Las nauseas se le calmaron, pero decidió que lo mejor sería enviar más tarde a su asistente a que le comprara un sándwich. Mientras tanto, daría una vuelta por el hospital, hubiera preferido salir, pero había comenzado a llover.

     Caminó sin rumbo fijo, pensando en la próxima junta del grupo de voluntarios, se detuvo un instante a revisar la agenda de su iPhone, estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando una enfermera lo interrumpió.

     —Dr. Wilson, ¿todo está bien?

     —¿Eh?

     —Es extraño verlo por esta área del hospital.

      Wilson volteó a ver a su alrededor: se encontraba en el área de maternidad, cerca de los cuneros de los recién nacidos.

      —Espero que no se ofenda, pero es un tanto inquietante ver aquí a un oncólogo.

      —Oh, no, no te preocupes, no hay ningún problema. Yo… estaba pensando en otra cosa y caminé hasta aquí sin fijarme —explicó Wilson, intentando no ver hacia donde estaban los bebés y al mismo tiempo echando algunas miradas furtivas.

      —Ah, bien, siento haberlo interrumpido. Son bonitos, ¿verdad? —dijo la enfermera al notar su interés en los pequeños.

      —¿Qué? Mmm…. Sí —concedió Wilson, intentando sonar desinteresado.

      —Usted siempre es tan amable, cuidadoso y servicial con los pacientes, sin duda sería un buen padre —lo elogió la enfermera.

       Las palabras cayeron justo en la mina que Wilson había tratado de evitar todo ese tiempo. Palideció. Se cerró nervioso la bata. Ahora que había detonado ya no podía ignorar más la idea. La enfermera pareció notar que su comentario lo había disgustado  y se despidió de prisa. Después, al contarles el incidente a sus compañeras, la regañarían por ser insensible. Por más que el buen Dr. Wilson quisiera tener hijos, era muy difícil que se los dieran en adopción a una pareja gay, y más con el ogro que tenía de marido.

        Después de que la enfermera se fue, Wilson se quedó un momento contemplando a los bebés. No podía negarlo más: él siempre había querido tener hijos. No en estas extrañas circunstancias, claro está, pero al casarse con su primera esposa había tenido la ilusión de ver a James Jr., o a una pequeña Samantha,  corriendo por la casa. Pero al inicio de su primer matrimonio no era el momento adecuado, ambos estaban ocupados con sus residencias médicas y después, todo se arruinó. La idea siguió hasta la siguiente boda, pero no ocurrió, y para el tercero, simplemente pensó que antes que los hijos, lo más importante sería conservar a su pareja, cosa que no sucedió. Y con House, bueno, eso estaba totalmente fuera de discusión. Normalmente no le hubiera pasado por la cabeza proponerle que adoptaran o algo así, pero lo que le ocurría no era nada normal.

     —Maldición —masculló Wilson por lo bajo y se alejó de prisa.

****

El elefante rosa lo miraba con ojos brillantes y una gran sonrisa. Su cuerpo redondo y peludo invitaba a acariciarlo.  Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Wilson lo tomó y pasó su mano por su superficie suave y esponjosa.

      —Señor, ¿puedo ayudarle en algo?

     —¿Eh?

     —¿Busca algún regalo? Nos acaban de llegar estos bonitos conjuntos veraniegos. ¿Es niño o niña?

     <<Aún no lo sé>>, iba a decir Wilson, pero cayó en la cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo y sintió un escalofrío. Instintivamente se cerró el saco, protegiendo su vientre de miradas indiscretas. Tragó saliva y miró a la empleada. ¿Se habría dado cuenta de su condición? ¿Sospechaba algo? Pero ella lo veía normalmente, como un cliente más a quien tenía que atender, no había nada raro en su comportamiento.

    —No, no necesito nada de esto —dijo Wilson poniendo el juguete en su lugar junto a sus compañeros peluches—. Sábanas, busco sábanas de algodón egipcio.

    —Oh, en ese caso, se encuentran en el piso de arriba, cerca de las toallas.

    —Gracias —dijo Wilson y se fue de prisa, tratando de ocultar su turbación. Encontró las sábanas y se paró frente a ellas, viéndolas sin realmente ponerles atención. Se sentía molesto consigo mismo por seguir pensando en eso. Miró su reloj, aún faltaba media hora para su cita con Jeremy Carter, su psicólogo.  Empezó a sentirse inquieto. Le parecía que la gente que pasaba cerca de él lo miraba de forma extraña, como sabiendo lo que le ocurría. Comenzó a sudar frío. Tomó las sábanas que le quedaban más a la mano y fue a pagarlas. Prefería esperar en la intimidad del consultorio de Carter, lejos de miradas indiscretas.

*****

—James, bienvenido, llegas temprano. Pasa de una vez, mi paciente anterior canceló su cita.

      Jeremy Carter lo recibió con amabilidad en su consultorio. Wilson entró a su oficina y se sentó en el cómodo sillón de piel. Se sentía bien estando ahí, era un espacio seguro donde podía hablar de lo que quisiera sin tener miedo a ser juzgado. Wilson observó las paredes verde claro y se preguntó cuántos casos extraños no habrían escuchado, cuántos secretos guardarían en su interior. Sin duda sus circunstancias eran las más raras de todas, pero puesto que Jeremy atendía a más gente de la clínica de Bristol, además de otros pacientes con problemas de identidad sexual, no pudo evitar sentir que el psicólogo estaba acostumbrado a escuchar toda suerte de confesiones extravagantes.

     —Bien, James, dime, qué te inquieta. Te ves algo alterado.

     Wilson se sorprendió ante la observación de Jeremy. Él era muy perspicaz, en la semana que llevaban de conocerse, había logrado comprenderlo bien y ganarse su confianza. Wilson sabía que podía confiar en el alto y delgado psicólogo de modales serios, pero amables.

      —Yo… siento que todos los que me ven saben que oculto algo, que ocurre algo conmigo que no está bien. Y me da pánico.

     —Es una reacción comprensible. Pero todo terminará el fin de semana que viene.

      —Sí, será entonces cuando…acabe…. esto…

       —Tendrás un aborto. James, ¿por qué no puedes decirlo? ¿Por qué te hace sentir incómodo la palabra? Eres un doctor y sabes bien lo que ocurrirá: sacarán el feto y te removerán los órganos reproductores femeninos. ¿No es eso lo que querías? Así tu cuerpo volverá  a la normalidad.

      —Sí. A la normalidad, eso es lo que deseo….

       —¿De verdad? Ya no te escucho tan convencido. La semana pasada odiabas la sola idea de tener ovarios y estabas alegre de poner fin a los malestares matutinos. ¿Algo ha cambiado en tu decisión?

      —Yo…. Maldición —dijo con frustración, pasándose la mano por el pelo y frotándose el cuello—. Recordé que siempre había querido tener hijos, no de esta manera, por supuesto, pero alguna vez estuvo en mis planes formar una familia.

     —¿Eso quiere decir que deseas tener al niño?

     —¡No! ¡No puedo!

     —¿Por qué no, James? ¿Qué te lo impide?

      —No es normal. Soy hombre. ¡Los hombres no se embarazan y dan a luz! —exclamó poniéndose de pie y comenzando a pasear por el consultorio—. Tengo una vida como hombre, no puedo cambiarla, detener todo de repente y empezar de otra manera. Eso no está bien.

     —¿Para quién no está bien?

    —Para todos, no es lo normal.

    —James, esto no se trata de lo que todos los demás digan. Ya te lo he dicho, es tu cuerpo, haz con él lo que te haga sentir bien. Si tomas una decisión, que sea porque tú lo deseas, no porque otros te digan que es lo “normal”.  Toda tu vida has intentado complacer a los demás, esa es en parte una virtud y un defecto tuyo. Por eso te casaste tres veces, porque creías que eso era lo que “la sociedad”: tus padres, tus esposas, esperaban de ti. No fue hasta que te volviste pareja de House que realmente te sentiste feliz en una relación. Y eso no es lo que “la sociedad” hubiera esperado de un doctor exitoso.

     >>En esta vida no hay un solo camino para ser feliz. Por más que te quieran vender la idea de que un hombre sólo alcanza la dicha si tiene una casa con cerca blanca, una bella esposa, 2.5 hijos y un perro, eso no aplica para todos. Mucha de la infelicidad de mis pacientes viene de que se quieren forzar a encajar en ese molde que no los satisface y sólo terminan odiándose por no entrar en él.  Este mundo está lleno de posibilidades para ser feliz. Tal vez la tuya no sea la que imaginabas, pero es la que necesitas. Sé más egoísta. Haz lo que sientas que es adecuado para ti.

      Wilson asintió en silencio, dejándose caer en el sillón, suspirando con frustración.

     —James. Aún tienes tiempo de reflexionar tu decisión. Tienes mis teléfonos y los de Bristol. Puedes hablarnos cuando quieras, sea la hora que sea.

******

El salón destinado al Programa de Voluntarios comenzó a llenarse de familias. Mientras los padres conversaban entre ellos y con las enfermeras y voluntarios, los pequeños jugaban en la habitación con los muñecos y carritos que habían traído de sus casas. Sus cabecitas pelonas cubiertas de gorras y sombreros de vivos colores animaban un poco la reunión. Wilson repasó con su asistente el horario de las actividades del evento y decidió que era tiempo de iniciar la sesión. El programa de voluntarios empezaba su segunda etapa: apoyar a las familias que tenían niños con cáncer.

      —Sean todos bienvenidos. Por favor tomen asiento para que podamos iniciar la reunión. Dejen que los niños sigan jugando. La charla introductoria será muy aburrida para ellos y se van a poner inquietos.

      Se escuchó el murmullo de gente moviéndose y sillas siendo jaladas. Los padres se acomodaron mientras los pequeños continuaban con sus juegos. Wilson comenzó la presentación con diapositivas, explicando a las mamás y papás presentes en qué consistiría la participación de los voluntarios en el cuidado de sus hijos.  Un agudo chillido rompió súbitamente el relativo silencio. Un niño yacía en el suelo con los brazos extendidos hacia delante y los cordones de los tenis desamarrados.   El pequeño comenzó a llorar y a llamar a su mamá.

     —¡¡¡Mamiiii!! ¡¡¡Te necesitoooo!!!

     —Aquí estoy, cariño —dijo la madre del niño, corriendo a su lado, acunándolo en sus brazos y consolándolo—. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

     Wilson contempló la escena con ojos muy abiertos. Sintió que las palabras del niño hacían eco dentro de él, vibrando, expandiéndose dentro de su cuerpo. <<Me necesita. Contra todo pronóstico, vive. No puedo abandonarlo>>. Puso la mano sobre su vientre en gesto protector hasta que recordó dónde estaba. Carraspeó y dio media vuelta, fingiendo que revisaba en la computadora los archivos de la presentación.  Suspiró profundo para calmarse y retomó la plática donde se había quedado. Su actitud era serena y profesional como siempre. Sin embargo, por dentro sentía que una tormenta crecía: había tomado una decisión.

****

El teléfono reposaba sobre el escritorio, descansando, esperando. Wilson lo miró fijamente, encontrándolo cada vez más extraño, con forma de animal. No, eran imaginaciones suyas, el teléfono era el mismo de siempre, no iba a morderlo. Entonces, ¿por qué tenía miedo de tomarlo y llamar a Bristol? ¿Le asustaba pensar que le daría una respuesta positiva o negativa? Por fin, lo agarró sin pensarlo y marcó el número a toda velocidad. El tono de llamada repiqueteaba en sus oídos junto con las palpitaciones de su corazón.

      —Dr. Bristol al habla.

     —Bueno, doctor, habla Wilson, el Dr. James Wilson.

     —Ah, James, qué bueno que me hablas, justo estaba pensando en marcarte para confirmar que ya tenemos todo listo para tu procedimiento del sábado.

     —Sí, gracias. En relación a eso, mmmm….. Yo quería saber… ¿Qué… qué probabilidades tiene el producto de lograrse?

    —¿Perdón?

    —Cuando fui a su clínica no discutimos si el… bebé tenía posibilidades de nacer sano.

     —Sí, es verdad, todo fue tan repentino que nos enfocamos más en cómo había ocurrido que en lo que pasaría a futuro. Además, por tu reacción, no pensé que te interesara saberlo. Bien, he estado revisando de nuevo tus análisis y los resultados indican que todo está a favor de que el feto pueda desarrollarse normalmente. Tendrías que tomar algunas hormonas, y por supuesto que nacería por cesárea, pero fuera de eso, sería como un embarazo femenino de riesgo medio. No puedo decir que normal porque no sabemos si tu aparato reproductor se seguirá comportando de la misma manera, pero si el feto ha sobrevivido hasta ahora sin ningún cuidado especial, hay altas probabilidades de que nazca bien con las precauciones adecuadas. ¿Por qué te interesa saberlo? ¿Has… cambiado de opinión?

     Wilson tragó saliva. Las palabras se negaban a salir de su boca, su lengua estaba paralizada de miedo. <<Me necesita>>, recordó y se armó de valor para dar el salto.

    —Por favor, cancele el procedimiento. Quiero tener al bebé.

     —Ah, muy bien, James, en ese caso, vengan de todos modos el sábado para hablar de los cuidados prenatales. Por cierto, ¿cómo has seguido de los malestares matutinos?

     —Mejor. Desde que supe la causa, pude tomar los remedios adecuados. Muchos de ellos son caseros. Comer galletas saladas y oler la cáscara de una naranja me ayudan a controlar las náuseas, aunque aún sigo teniendo rachas de mareos durante todo el día.

     —Eso es un indicador de que tu embarazo sigue su cauce normal. Hablaremos de eso cuando nos veamos. Aquí los espero. Cuídense.

     —Sí, gracias.

      Wilson se quedó con el auricular del teléfono en la mano, escuchando el tono de la línea desocupada. <<Los espero>>, había dicho Bristol.  Claro, se refería a House y a él.  Comenzó a sentirse inquieto. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su esposo ante la noticia? Colgó el teléfono y meditó un instante. Lo ideal sería que también hubiera pasado del shock inicial a ver la situación con más calma, pero, conociendo a House, era probable que no reaccionara bien. Maldición, por supuesto que todo eso no iba a ser fácil, lo supo desde el momento en que tomó la decisión. No era tan tonto como para pensar que House saltaría de alegría y lo apoyaría de inmediato. Tal vez le tomaría algo de tiempo hacerse a la idea, gruñiría, gritaría, pero al final aceptaría la situación y realmente amaría a su hijo. Eso era lo que Wilson deseaba de todo corazón que ocurriera, si no…. tendría que continuar su vida sin él. Tomó de nuevo el teléfono y le marcó a Jeremy, necesitaba que le aconsejara cómo darle la noticia a House.

****

No fue hasta dos días después que Wilson pudo hablar con House porque un paciente lo tuvo bastante ocupado a él y a su equipo. Aunque Wilson lo vio por breves momentos, la cafetería del hospital y la oficina de diagnósticos, con sus paredes de vidrio, no eran el lugar más adecuado para tener ese tipo de conversación. El tema que iban a tratar requería de un espacio donde estuvieran a solas, lejos de miradas y oídos curiosos. En especial esto último. Sospechaba que iba a haber muchos gritos, como ocurría siempre que discutían.

      Wilson llegó a casa y se sentó en el sillón de la sala. Prendió la televisión y esperó a que House llegara. Se mordía el labio con nerviosismo y realmente no tenía idea de qué trataba el programa. Mentalmente repasaba lo que le había dicho Jeremy, sabía que había muchas posibilidades de que la plática no terminara bien, pero también sabía que realmente deseaba ese hijo, con o sin su otro padre.  El ruido de la llave entrando en la cerradura lo hizo saltar. Respiró profundo y trató de calmarse.

     —Cariñoooo, ya lleguéeeee —saludó House jovialmente, en ese tono que le gustaba usar medio de burla y medio afectuosamente. Héctor fue a recibirlo ladrando y moviendo la cola. House le dio una palmada en la cabeza, después guardó su chamarra en el armario y colgó su bastón en un perchero cercano.

   <<Bien, está de buen humor>>, pensó Wilson. Todo sería más fácil si House estaba contento por haber resuelto exitosamente otro caso.

    —Qué bueno que llegas, ¿todo bien con tu paciente? —dijo Wilson saludándolo.

    —Sí, nos dio muchos problemas, pero al final, con mi gran genio, logré descifrar la causa de su mal —dijo sonriendo triunfal—. ¿Qué vamos a cenar?

     —Estaba pensando en ordenar comida. Elige lo que quieras, yo no tengo mucha hambre.

     —Bien, entonces pediré comida griega. Hace tiempo que no la pruebo.

      House tomó el menú del refrigerador, marcó el número del restaurante, pidió su platillo favorito y algo ligero para Wilson. Sacó una cerveza fría y se sentó en la sala a ver la televisión.

     —¿Estás viendo eso? —preguntó señalando al programa de moda que estaba en la tele.

     —N…no, cámbiale si quieres —dijo entregándole el control remoto con pulso tembloroso.

     House lo miró con suspicacia, pero no comentó nada. Cambió los canales hasta que llegó a uno de autos de carreras.

     —¿Qué dijo Cuddy cuando le pediste tus vacaciones por adelantado?—soltó de repente antes de darle un trago a su cerveza, en un tono aparentemente normal, pero que Wilson sabía bien tenía otro significado.

    <<Bien, aquí vamos>>. Apretó los puños y abrió la boca:

    —No se las pedí porque no las voy a necesitar.

     Se vieron fijamente, retándose en silencio. La mirada de House era terrible, pero Wilson no apartó los ojos.

     —¡Maldición, Wilson! ¿Qué demonios estás pensando? —exclamó House enojado, levantándose.

     —Lo quiero, House, quiero tener a este bebé —respondió Wilson poniéndose también de pie.

     —Yo nunca dije que quería hijos —replicó enojado, buscando en el bolsillo de sus jeans su frasco de Vicodín, tragándose dos pastillas a la vez —, y eso lo sabes bien —lo señaló amenazadoramente con el índice.

    —Lo sé, sé lo que piensas de los niños. Si de una adopción se tratara, no lo habría hecho sin ponernos de acuerdo, pero la situación es muy diferente, simplemente ocurrió por una extraña coincidencia. Nuestro hijo viene en camino, es un hecho que no podemos negar.

    —Dijiste que tampoco lo querías. Tú mismo fuiste quien lo decidió.

    —Lo pensé mejor y cambié de opinión. House, nos necesita, no podemos abandonarlo, somos sus padres.

     —Wilson, no seas estúpido, nosotros no podemos criar a un niño —gruñó House recargándose en el respaldo del sillón, frotándose su pierna mala.

     —¿Por qué no? Hay muchas parejas gays que lo hacen, adoptan o usan una madre subrogada, es lo mismo —contestó colocándose frente a él, poniendo los brazos en jarras.

     —No, sabes bien que este caso no es igual. En primera porque no es de mutuo acuerdo, yo no lo quiero, no me interesa cambiar pañales a las dos de la mañana; y en segunda porque de esta situación absurda y anormal no puede salir nada bueno.

     —Cuando nos casamos sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, dijimos que estaríamos juntos en las buenas y en las malas.

      —En las buenas y malas que ya conocíamos, sabíamos bien qué podíamos esperar el uno del otro, por eso nos casamos, porque nos aguantamos mutuamente muchas idioteces a lo largo de casi veinte años, íbamos a la segura, sin esperar ningún tipo de sorpresas, y menos algo tan anormal.

     —Yo te amaría igual si tú fueras el que quisiera al niño —se aventuró a decir Wilson, con un temblor en la voz, sabiendo que estaban llegando al final de la discusión, donde sólo había dos salidas: una unión o una ruptura definitiva.

     —Yo no quiero tener nada que ver con esto —respondió tajantemente House.

     —Entonces, ya no hay nada más qué decir —sentenció Wilson señalando la puerta, intentando parecer lo más sereno posible, aunque por dentro tenía ganas de golpear a House por portarse como un idiota y apartarlo de su vida de esa manera, rindiéndose de inmediato ante las dificultades.

     House no dijo nada. Se levantó, caminó al armario, sacó su chamarra y descolgó su bastón del perchero. Abrió la puerta y antes de irse, habló:

     —Típico de ti, contra toda lógica y buen juicio te pones de parte de cualquiera que se cruce en tu camino que parezca débil y desvalido. Prefieres a un coágulo de células que ni siquiera debería existir que al hombre al que dijiste amar. De hecho no sé por qué me sorprende, creo que era obvio dónde iba a terminar esto. Sigues queriendo quedar como el chico bueno de la película.

     Sin pensarlo siquiera, Wilson tomó el objeto que tenía más cercano y lo lanzó en dirección a House, quien cerró rápidamente la puerta, evitando que el pesado reloj le diera en la cara antes de hacerse añicos.

    —En eso tampoco cambias —dijo abriendo de nuevo la puerta —. Después vendré por mis cosas.

     —Uh… ¿orden de comida griega para llevar? —dijo un confundido repartidor que tuvo la mala suerte de llegar durante de la pelea. House tomó la bolsa y señaló a Wilson con el bastón.

     —Él le pagará, yo ya no vivo aquí —dijo a modo de despedida, dándose media vuelta y cojeando pronunciadamente hacia su motocicleta

     —¿Señor? Son treinta dólares —pidió el pobre hombre.

     Temblando de rabia, Wilson sacó su cartera y le entregó prácticamente con un manotazo un billete de cincuenta, dando un portazo de inmediato sin esperar el cambio.

       —¡Maldito bastardo infeliz! —gritó furioso, lanzando contra la pared y contra el suelo todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance. Un florero aterrizó detrás del sillón. Se escuchó el ruido de la porcelana rompiéndose seguido de un chillido —. ¡Héctor! — exclamó Wilson y corrió a ver a su perro. El pobre can no había salido herido pero estaba asustado; temblaba y gemía lastimeramente —. Lo siento, Héctor. Ya, cálmate, todo va a estar bien —dijo Wilson acariciándolo para calmarlo —, nosotros vamos a estar bien solos —le aseguró intentando contener las lágrimas.


	5. Capítulo 5

****

El ruido de los pasos acelerados de Wilson resonó por el corredor, mezclándose con el murmullo incesante de las labores diarias en el hospital. Iba de prisa, debía revisar a dos pacientes más antes del almuerzo, terminar el informe del departamento de oncología para la reunión de la tarde del consejo médico y comenzar a escribir un nuevo artículo para la revista de salud.

Wilson se había lanzado de lleno al trabajo para mantener su cabeza enfocada en otros asuntos que no fueran su ruptura con House. Hasta el momento había funcionado, por la noche estaba tan exhausto que caía dormido inmediatamente. Aunque en las mañanas le costaba un poco de trabajo ponerse en movimiento. Las náuseas lo atontaban y hacían sentir bastante incómodo. Por suerte durante el día aminoraban y le permitían realizar sus funciones sin mucho problema. A veces se mareaba en la tarde, pero no era tan grave.

      —Recuerda que el descanso es importante para el buen desarrollo del bebé, en especial en tu caso. —Le había dicho el  Dr. Bristol cuando fue a visitarlo para que revisara su estado y le diera indicaciones de cuidados prenatales.

       Wilson estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para estar saludable. Había dejado el café, el alcohol, trataba de pedir menos comida para llevar y cocinar más cosas nutritivas. Pero sabía que había mucho trabajo qué hacer antes de pedir su licencia de… uh… ¿paternidad?  En cuanto entrara en el octavo mes tendría que dejar de trabajar por completo, no podían arriesgarse a que el parto se adelantara y estuviera lejos de la clínica de Bristol.  Tendría que decirle a Cuddy lo que estaba pasando, o inventar una excusa de que había decidido tener un hijo con una madre subrogada,  algo así. Mientras tanto,  debía continuar desempeñando sus labores lo mejor posible.

       Una vez que terminó sus consultas, Wilson regresó a su oficina. El corazón comenzó a latirle con fuerza al pasar cerca del departamento de House. Hacía dos semanas que habían terminado. Desde entonces no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. A Wilson le dolía en el alma saber que ese era el fin. Demonios, amaba al maldito bastardo. Pero también sabía que ahora no sólo eran sus sentimientos y su bienestar los que estaban en juego. Si House no deseaba al bebé, no podía obligarlo a permanecer a su lado. Lo mejor era que estuviera fuera de sus vidas desde el inicio a que los abandonara después, haciendo sufrir a su hijo. Sí, eso era lo mejor, se repitió a sí mismo, intentando convencerse, al tiempo que aceleraba el paso al cruzar frente a la oficina de House, haciendo acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no echar ni un vistazo a través de las paredes de cristal.

      Wilson almorzó en su oficina. La mezcla de olores en la cafetería le revolvía el estómago.  Mientras mordía un sándwich de pavo con pan integral y lechuga, su puerta se abrió y entró Cuddy.

    —Wilson, ¿tienes un momento? Quisiera cotejar unas cifras antes de la junta de la tarde.

    —Sí, está bien. Siéntate, por favor.

    Cuddy tomó asiento y puso sobre el escritorio de Wilson varios papeles. Un rato después, finalizaron la revisión.

    —Bien, todo está en orden.

   —Sí, bueno, era de esperarse porque las cifras son las mismas que verificaste la vez pasada. Cuddy, ¿a qué viniste en realidad? —preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

    Cuddy se mordió el labio antes de decidirse a hablar.

     —Estás peleado con House.

     Wilson suspiró y se tapó la cara con las manos.

    —Sí, tuvimos una discusión, una muy fuerte —confesó finalmente, sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultarlo más—.  ¿Él te comentó algo?

    —No, pero no es difícil darse cuenta. Se ve más miserable que de costumbre y está aterrorizando a todo el hospital. ¿Van a reconciliarse pronto?

    —Yo… no lo creo  —dijo Wilson sintiendo que la voz se le quebraba al admitir frente a alguien más que su relación ya no tenía remedio.

    —Oh, Wilson, lo siento tanto. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarlos? ¿Quieres hablar al respecto? —ofreció Cuddy, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

   Wilson negó con la cabeza.

    —Espero que lo superen pronto. Ustedes dos han pasado por toda clase de cosas juntos. — Le apretó el hombro en un gesto amistoso y se despidió, no sin antes recordarle que llegara a tiempo a la junta.

   <<Nosotros dos podríamos haber superado todo. Pero esto es cuestión de tres>>.  Pensó apesadumbrado, sintiendo que el mareo comenzaba a asomar su fea cabeza.

   El resto de la tarde estuvo de humor sombrío. El cielo encapotado hacía eco de su pesar. A media junta, comenzó a llover. Para cuando terminaron, ya de noche, se había desatado una tormenta. Wilson se sentía agotado. El mareo había aumentado durante la reunión. A momentos sentía que su cabeza giraba en todas direcciones. Lo único que deseaba era dormir bajo una manta caliente y olvidarse del mundo entero.  Volvió a su oficina, recogió sus cosas y caminó hacia la salida. En la puerta del hospital se encontró a Kutner, quien miraba con duda al exterior, no muy seguro de querer enfrentarse a la tormenta sólo con su paraguas.

   —Hey, Kutner, ¿ya te vas?

   —Hola, Dr. Wilson —lo saludó jovialmente—. Sí, el paciente está estable. Les gané a los demás en piedra, papel o tijeras el derecho de irme a descansar un rato. Aunque no sé si pueda llegar a casa con este clima, mi auto está en el taller y los autobuses son escasos a esta hora.

   —¿Quieres que te lleve? No vivimos tan lejos el uno del otro —se ofreció Wilson, recordando la vez que había ido a buscar a House a su departamento.

   —Eso sería estupendo, ¡gracias, Dr. Wilson! ¿Se encuentra bien? —dijo preocupado al ver que Wilson se ponía la mano en la frente y fruncía el ceño.

   —Tuve un leve mareo, creo que he estado trabajando demasiado.  Mi auto está hacia allá.

   Kutner abrió su paraguas para taparlos a ambos y cruzaron el estacionamiento, intentando sin mucho éxito no mojarse zapatos, calcetines y parte baja del pantalón.

   El trayecto transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad. Kutner parloteaba sobre el caso en el que estaban trabajando y Wilson asentía y hacía algún ruido que indicaba que lo estaba escuchando, aunque en realidad no tenía ni idea de lo que decía. El mareo persistía. Ya no como rachas que iban y venían, sino como una constante sensación de que estaba subido en un barco que se balanceaba en todas direcciones. Wilson apretó la volante con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos. Faltaba poco para llegar a casa, sólo tenía que dejar a Kutner y después podría hundirse en la tranquilidad de su cama tibia y confortable. Lejos del hospital, de la lluvia persistente que golpeaba con violencia el parabrisas, empañando los cristales, nublando la visibilidad.

      Llegaron a un cruce en la avenida. Wilson se detuvo ante el semáforo en rojo y esperó a que cambiara. Tamborileaba con impaciencia los dedos sobre el volante al compás de la lluvia. Cuando el verde apareció, pisó con fuerza el acelerador, deseando llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino. De la nada, salió otro auto a toda velocidad. Poco faltó para que Wilson no lo viera, camuflajeado en la tormenta.

     —¡Dr. Wilson, cuidado!  —gritó Kutner señalando el peligro inminente.

      Wilson movió con brusquedad el volante para evitar la colisión, logrando escapar por escasos centímetros. El otro auto siguió su camino sin inmutarse, pero el pavimento resbaloso hizo que Wilson perdiera el control del suyo.  Las ruedas patinaron y el vehículo comenzó a girar sin control, enfilándose hacia una ladera. Todo se volvió un torbellino de confusión: visiones borrosas de otros autos que los evitaban, edificios que pasaban desdibujados frente a sus ojos, el ruido de las llantas chirriando y el agua que se abatía sobre ellos. Los gritos de Kutner fueron lo último que Wilson alcanzó a registrar conscientemente antes de que el mundo entero se apagara.

********

La habitación estaba sumida en un tranquilo silencio, interrumpido solamente por el suave pitido del aparato que monitoreaba la frecuencia cardiaca de Wilson. Lo único que agitaba la calma era House, quien  no podía estarse quieto, cojeaba de un lado a otro apoyándose, con fuerza en el bastón. Leía una y otra vez el reporte del paciente que hicieron en emergencias y revisaba personalmente por milésima vez la condición de su esposo.

     —Él está bien, House, deja de pasearte como león enjaulado —dijo Cuddy entrando en la habitación.

     —¿Cómo lo sabes? Podría tener sangrado interno, alguna contusión en el cerebro que no detectamos.

     —Hicimos pruebas para todo lo que sugeriste, dos veces, y todas salieron bien. Hasta el.... ultrasonido está perfecto —replicó con algo incertidumbre, sin saber cómo abordar ese tema tan delicado.

     House apretó la mandíbula ante la mención del ultrasonido. Cuddy esperó a que dijera algo. Se miraron en silencio un instante.

      —House, tenemos que hablar de la condición de Wilson. Tal vez ustedes hubieran preferido mantenerlo en secreto, pero ahora yo lo sé, Kutner también, y es posible que alguien más se entere sin querer. Lo mejor es que los más cercanos a ustedes estén al tanto de la situación para que puedan apoyarlos.

     House bajó la mirada e hizo girar distraídamente su bastón, sopesando sus opciones. Finalmente, asintió levemente.

     —Vamos a una habitación desocupada donde nadie nos interrumpa.

      Cuddy asintió y salieron al pasillo donde los esperaba Kutner. House le indicó que lo siguiera y los tres buscaron un lugar tranquilo para platicar.

     —Wilson tiene Síndrome de Persistencia de las Estructuras Derivadas del Müller —dijo House, y comenzó a explicar toda la situación en la que se encontraba su esposo, desde que comenzó hasta el presente. Ambos lo escucharon atentamente, Cuddy disimulando mejor su sorpresa que Kutner, pero sin duda ambos estaban en shock ante la noticia.

      —En pocas palabras, el Dr. Wilson está embarazado, tiene aproximadamente tres meses y ustedes están peleados.

     —Así es —dijo House en tono sombrío—.  Por supuesto que todo esto es confidencial, no quisiera que Wilson apareciera en la prensa sensacionalista.

      —Claro, lo entendemos perfectamente, no diremos nada a nadie que ustedes no aprueben —prometió Cuddy—, pero como te comenté antes, lo mejor sería que al menos tu equipo estuviera al tanto de lo que ocurre para que sepa cómo actuar si se presentara otra emergencia. En este caso, Kutner se encargó de ocultar la condición de Wilson a los demás, pero, ¿qué ocurrirá cuando él no esté presente?

    —Lo hablaré con Wilson cuando despierte, es algo que necesita su aprobación. No quisiera hacer algo que.... lo enfade más.

     Cuddy asintió y la puso la mano en el hombro en señal de apoyo.

    —Bien, tengo otros asuntos que atender, estaré en mi oficina por si me necesitas.

    Cuddy se despidió y sólo quedaron Kutner y House.

    —¿Cómo está nuestro paciente? —dijo House con brusquedad, mirando fijamente a Kutner.

    —Sigue estable, pero las últimas pruebas salieron positivas, puede que tenga una crisis en cualquier momento.

     —Ve con los demás, seguiremos trabajando en este caso hasta encontrar la solución.

      Kutner asintió y dio media vuelta.

     —Kutner, yo... gracias por lo que hiciste. Cuddy me dijo que si no hubiera sido porque tomaste el control del  automóvil,  se   hubieran precipitado ladera abajo.

     Kutner lo miró sorprendido, era la primera vez que veía a House dar las gracias por algo. No quiso tentar a su suerte y se limitó a decir un <<De nada>> antes de volver al departamento de diagnósticos.

    House regresó al lado de Wilson, pasó su mano con delicadeza por un moretón que tenía en la mejilla y lo contempló en silencio.

*******

Wilson se despertó lentamente y se movió con trabajo. Sentía todo el cuerpo tieso y aletargado. Las sábanas le pesaban como si estuvieran hechas de metal. Sentía la cabeza ligera y por ahí comenzaba a percibir las nausea matutinas. Algo le picaba en la mano. Se rascó distraídamente y sintió que tenía un objeto extraño pegado a ella. Medio levantó los párpados y vio que era una estaba conectado a una bolsa de suero. El recuerdo de lo que había pasado lo golpeó con fuerza. Abrió completamente los ojos, mirando alarmado en todas direcciones. Estaba en un el hospital, se llevó la mano al vientre, palpándolo con desesperación, sintiendo que el pánico comenzaba a apoderarse de él. Iba a llamar a una enfermera cuando en eso vio que House entraba en su habitación, cargando lo que parecía ser una bandeja con alimentos, alcanzó a distinguir un sándwich y una naranja.

    —Oh, ya despertaste. Iba a desayunar —dijo poniendo su bandeja sobre la mesa que estaba cerca de Wilson—;  iré a traer algo para ti también.

    —¡House! Olvídate de la comida. ¿Qué pasó con....?

     —Está bien, los dos están bien. Kutner logró controlar el auto antes de que se lastimaran de gravedad, solamente recibieron unos golpes leves por el brusco movimiento del auto. Hicimos todo tipo de exámenes que indican que no sufrieron daños.

     —Oh... —dijo Wilson relajándose un poco, sin quitar las manos de su vientre en gesto protector—.  Oh, gracias a Dios, cuando desperté y vi que estábamos en el hospital tuve tanto miedo de haberlo perdido.

    —Según Kutner, el accidente fue aparatoso, el auto patinó y dio muchas vueltas, pero no chocaron contra nada ni nadie. Si quieres, puedo... puedo hacerte un seguimiento, revisarte todos los días para asegurarnos de que todo sigue su curso normal —dijo House sentándose a su lado en la cama, poniendo su mano sobre la de su aún esposo.

      Wilson notó un roce frío en sus dedos. Bajó la mirada y vio un resplandor metálico. House aún traía puesto su anillo de matrimonio. Wilson se lo había quitado después de que pelearan. Le recordaba la felicidad que había estado a punto de obtener y que se había escapado de su alcance. Y sintió una rabia que comenzaba a apoderarse de él, un gran enojo de que tuviera que ocurrir un accidente para que House se dignara a preocuparse por ellos después de que él le había rogado que se quedara a su lado y lo apoyara.

     —¿Por qué? Pensé que no lo querías. Estarías feliz si se hubiera muerto, ¿no es así? —dijo con voz amarga, quitando la mano, mirándolo fijamente,  desafiándolo.

House bajó la mirada.

     —No, no es verdad, yo.... nunca dije eso. Es sólo que.... fue algo totalmente inesperado, estaba conmocionado por la noticia. Y tú sabes que tuve un padre horrible. Tenía miedo de ser como él, que mi hijo me odiara también. Pero ahora quiero intentarlo, quiero..... quiero estar junto a ustedes —murmuró

     Wilson se mordió el labio. Sentía el impulso de decir <<¡Sí!>> con todas sus fuerzas, pero se estaba conteniendo.  Ambos estaban alterados emocionalmente, no estaban pensando racionalmente como normalmente lo harían. Tenía que considerar todas sus opciones, pensar en lo que era mejor para su hijo. Debía recordar lo que se había estado diciendo después de que House se fuera de la casa, las razones por las cuales estaban mejor  sin él.

    —No, House  —dijo por fin, intentando que su voz fuera lo más firme posible, aunque por dentro sentía que se desmoronaba.

     —¿Qué? —respondió, mirándolo incrédulo.

     —Lo estás diciendo solamente porque tuve un accidente. Es el shock el que habla, pero en el fondo no estás convencido. Yo sé bien que a ti no te gusta cambiar, y este será un enorme cambio en nuestras vidas. 

     —Nosotros hemos pasado por toda clase de problemas y veinte años después seguimos juntos a pesar de eso.

    —Sí, pero esta situación ya no es sólo de dos. Antes nosotros nos peleábamos y reconciliábamos como parte de nuestra rutina, pero un niño no debe crecer viendo a sus padres comportarse así.

    —Yo... puedo intentar cambiar, puedo ser diferente —replicó poniéndose de pie, cojeando pronunciadamente mientras se paseaba por la habitación.

    —No hagas promesas que no vas a cumplir. ¿De verdad vas a cambiar por completo? ¿Ser una nueva persona? ¿Y qué hay de tu adicción al Vicodín? ¿Vas a dejar las pastillas?

     House apretó el bastón con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se pusieron en blanco. Se veía consternado. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró de inmediato. Bajó la vista, visiblemente tenso. Wilson lo supo, House no podía renunciar a las pastillas, aun cuando con eso se exponía a morir prematuramente de fallo hepático o de una sobredosis enfrente de su hijo.

     —House, tú... siempre serás tú. Así estábamos bien. No te pedí que cambiaras antes de casarnos. Te amo con todas tus virtudes y tus defectos. Te sigo queriendo a pesar de todo, pero no se puede formar una familia a menos que estés totalmente comprometido por voluntad propia. Que sea lo que realmente quieres, y que estés dispuesto a permanecer firme en tu decisión aún con todos los problemas que puedan surgir.

     >>Yo sé que esto no estaba en nuestros planes cuando nos casamos, por eso no puedo exigirte ahora que te quedes a nuestro lado y cumplas a fuerzas el papel de padre ejemplar. A la larga terminaremos odiándonos y haciéndole más daño que bien a nuestro hijo.

    —¿Me estás apartando de su lado?  —dijo mirándolo de frente, con gran dolor en la mirada, una súplica en silencio de que no lo dejara.

     Wilson sintió que no podía continuar, deseaba tanto abrazarlo, retenerlo a su lado, mentirle y decirle que no importaba, que todo iba a estar bien, que ellos serían una familia feliz. Agarró las sábanas con ambas manos para contenerse, respiró profundo y se recordó a sí mismo que el bienestar de su hijo era lo más importante.

    —No. Si quieres puedes.... puedes ver al bebé después, ser como un tío que va de visita. Pero no quiero que se encariñe contigo, que te vea como su padre si después vas a abandonarnos cada vez que te de miedo, si vas a tomar demasiado  Vicodín cada vez que estés molesto porque las cosas con tus pacientes no salen como tú quieres —finalizó, sintiendo que las nauseas se apoderaban de él. Instintivamente, alargó la mano y tomó la naranja de House. Rascó la cáscara y la olió hasta que se le calmó la desagradable sensación.

    —Kutner lo sabe, Cuddy también, se enteraron cuando te trajeron a emergencias. Cuddy piensa que lo mejor es que más personas de confianza lo sepan para que te puedan ayudar en caso de emergencia.

    —¿Qué? —dijo Wilson, mirándolo sorprendido, sin saber bien de qué hablaba.

   —Lo mejor será que tú elijas quienes quieres que lo sepan. Le hablaré a Cuddy para que platiques con ella.

     House abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación cojeando, sin decir nada más, sin ver a Wilson una vez más.

      Wilson se quedó solo, con el pitido de los monitores como único ruido de fondo. Se dejó caer en las almohadas. Se llevó la mano a los ojos para tapárselos. <<Todo va a estar bien>>, decía una y otra vez, convencido de que si lo repetía lo suficiente, como invocando un conjuro, acabaría por hacerse realidad.  


	6. Capítulo 6

****

 ********

Wilson no era un hombre presuntuoso. Para él la correcta apariencia no era (totalmente) cuestión de vanidad, creía que era parte de su trabajo presentarse lo más pulcramente posible por respeto a sus pacientes, quienes ya de por sí se encontraban atravesando por un trance amargo. Lo menos que podía hacer por ellos era darles una imagen seria, profesional, y sobre todo, confiable, para transmitirles la seguridad de que estaban en buenas manos.

    Aun así (ya sentando el precedente de que no era vanidad lo que lo llevaba a peinarse con secadora para que cada uno de sus cabellos quedara en perfecto orden) no pudo evitar gruñir con enfado cuando una mañana, mientras se alistaba para irse al hospital, intentó ponerse sus pantalones favoritos y se dio cuenta de que le apretaban de la cintura. Estaba engordando.  Por supuesto, era de esperarse, ya estaba en el segundo trimestre de embarazo.  De hecho, era una buena señal de que todo seguía su curso sin problemas. Después del accidente de auto, Wilson había ido con el Dr. Bristol para que lo revisara. Se sintió tranquilo cuando vio en el ultrasonido que su hijo seguía sano, creciendo día a día.

    Resignado, buscó en su armario un par de pantalones más amplios que había comprado para cuando llegara el momento de cambiar de talla. Después tendría que ir a buscar más, tal vez con resorte en la cintura. No eran tan elegantes, pero le servirían para todo el embarazo.  Se vistió y se contempló frente al espejo, sintiendo que un escalofrío de emoción lo recorría cuando se puso de lado y notó la pancita que sobresalía. No era nada extraordinario para alguien que no sabía qué buscar, de hecho cualquiera pensaría que simplemente tenía sobrepeso. Wilson puso su mano sobre su vientre y lo acarició con afecto.

    —Vamos a estar bien.

    Ese embarazo era lo más extraño y aterrador que le había ocurrido en su vida, pero ahora estaba seguro que no lo cambiaría por nada. Aún con las inseguridades y los miedos que lo asaltaban, sabía que tenía un hijo por el cuál vivir, y eso le daba fuerzas para salir adelante.

 

****

    —Dr. Wilson, buenos días. —Lo saludó Cameron cuando entró al hospital.

    —Buenos días. ¿Qué tal? —Respondió sin dejar de caminar, preguntándose qué nueva terapia prenatal le sugeriría ahora.

    —Yo bien, todo normal en emergencias. Encontré en Internet un curso muy interesante de ejercicios de relajación, ya sabe —dijo bajando la voz— para el embarazo. Son muy sencillos y los puede hacer desde su casa. Si quiere le mando el enlace a su correo.

    —Sí, gracias, hazlo por favor. —Dijo y se metió al ascensor, despidiéndose con la mano.

            Todos los días, desde que se enterara de su embarazo, Cameron lo esperaba cada mañana con una nueva revista, DVD, CD, sitio de Internet, libro, y todo lo imaginable que cubriera el tema del embarazo y cómo hacerlo más feliz para madres e hijos. Estaba poniendo a Wilson nervioso, parecía como si ella fuera su esposa,  pero agradecía sus buenas intenciones.

            La reunión en la que les informó a sus colaboradores más cercanos (que curiosamente habían trabajado, o trabajaban, para House) de lo que le estaba ocurriendo, había sido una de las situaciones más incómodas y vergonzosas por las que había pasado en su vida. Y eso era mucho decir después de haber estado al lado de House por veinte años.

            Convocó a Cuddy, Kutner, Trece, Foreman, Taub, Chase y Cameron para hacerlos partícipes de la noticia. Aunque los dos primeros ya lo sabían, prefería que también estuvieran en el grupo para darle apoyo.

       Todos se sorprendieron, no era para menos, pero ninguno tuvo una reacción exagerada o de rechazo.  Tal vez era por el hecho de que ya estaban acostumbrados a ver todo tipo de casos raros con House.

        Wilson se sentía contento de tener a más gente que lo comprendiera, pero también las atenciones habían aumentado: ahora tenía a siete doctores monitoreándolo, preguntándole cómo se sentía y dándole consejos para solucionar hasta su más mínima molestia.

      —Buenos días —dijo sin dejar de caminar hacia su oficina. Ya sospechaba que no había ido a buscarlo sólo para saludarlo.  Taub lo siguió y entró con él a su oficina. Resignado, Wilson le preguntó si se le ofrecía algo.

      —Está en una etapa en la que ya se puede aplicarle un análisis de múltiple marcador para descartar la posibilidad de que el producto tenga síndrome de Down o alguna otra anomalía cromosómica. ¿Cuándo quiere que se lo hagamos?

            —Taub, gracias, pero como les dije en la reunión, tengo un doctor especializado en estos casos que me está tratando, él me hará los estudios correspondientes.

        —Bueno, nunca está de más hacer los análisis dos veces, ¿cierto? Lo mejor es estar bien seguros —insistió.

        Wilson decidió que lo mejor era no luchar más y aceptar sus molestas, aunque bien intencionadas, atenciones.

            Una vez que Taub se fue, Wilson notó que sobre su escritorio había una bolsa de papel. Tenía estampado el logotipo de McDonald´s, pero él sabía que su contenido era muy diferente. Al abrirla lo comprobó: tenía un contenedor con pasta, un jugo y una pera. Tenía poco más de dos semanas que alguien (Wilson sospechaba de Kutner) le dejaba diariamente el almuerzo. Lo extraño era que siempre lo metía en bolsas de cadenas de comida rápida. Tal vez las quería reciclar. Se encogió de hombros y guardó la comida. Se quitó el saco y buscó su bata de doctor, al tomarla la sintió más pesada, había bultos en los bolsillos. Metió la mano en uno de ellos y sacó una pequeña naranja. Wilson no pudo evitar sonreír, tendría que darle las gracias a Kutner por ser tan atento con él. Wilson se puso la bata, dejó una naranja en el bolsillo por si le daban náuseas después, puso las otras sobre su escritorio, y comenzó a trabajar.

       El día transcurrió sin incidentes, últimamente no había ningún sobresalto o suceso extraordinario que pusiera de cabeza su rutina en el hospital. Wilson se daba cuenta de que tanta tranquilidad se debía a que él y House se estaban evitando. Desde el accidente de auto no habían vuelto a hablar. Permanecían en un helado silencio que lo hacía sentir decepcionado. Wilson era consciente de su contradicción, por una parte le decía a House que lo mejor para su hijo era que estuvieran separados, y por el otro, deseaba que hiciera algo para demostrarle que deseaba estar a su lado. Suspiró y se frotó los ojos. No iba a terminar sus pendientes si seguía pensando en House. Haciendo acopio de voluntad, se sumergió en el trabajo.

 

            A la hora del almuerzo, el clima estaba agradable y Wilson decidió salir a comer a las bancas que estaban en los jardines del hospital. Últimamente le agradaba almorzar en el aire fresco.  Los olores de la cafetería ya no le incomodaban tanto como al inicio del embarazo, de hecho todas sus molestias habían ido decreciendo, pero aun así prefería la tranquilidad del exterior. En su paso saludó a unas enfermeras que le dieron archivos de sus nuevos pacientes. Cuddy le había sugerido que disminuyera su carga de trabajo, pero Wilson había insistido en que quería dejar todo en orden y en marcha para cuando tuviera que ausentarse.

            Wilson salió del hospital y buscó su banca favorita. Se encontraba rodeada de árboles, escondida detrás de un alto seto. Era el lugar perfecto para descansar sin interrupciones. Wilson sacó la pasta de la bolsa de papel de McDonald´s. La había calentado previamente en el horno de microondas de la sala de descanso de oncología. Al abrir el contenedor un delicioso olor llenó su nariz. Se le hizo agua la boca y de inmediato probó un bocado: sabía tan bien como olía. Tenía que darle las gracias a Kutner, y pagarle todo lo que había gastado en comida. Wilson disfrutaba su almuerzo cuando escuchó voces acercándose, le pareció que mencionaban su nombre. Bajó la cabeza para que el seto lo cubriera por completo, no quería que nadie se le acercara con una consulta, un archivo, o peor, con nuevos libros sobre bebés.

            —Sí, le das este expediente al Dr. Wilson, y el otro con copia para la Dra. Cuddy. El concejo del hospital tiene reuniones cada mes, necesitan todos los papeles antes de que sea el día veinte.

            —Oh, ya veo, gracias por ayudarme, me confundo con todo el papeleo.

            Eran dos enfermeras. Wilson vio que se sentaban en la banca que estaba del otro lado del seto y se escondió aún más. No quería que se dieran cuenta de que estaba ahí y lo atosigaran con preguntas sobre el concejo.

            —Hablando del Dr. Wilson, ¿no te parece que ha engordado? Ojalá que no se descuide, con lo guapo que es.

            —No me sorprende, últimamente siempre compra comida rápida. Creo que está deprimido por haberse peleado con el Dr. House.

            —¿Se pelearon? No sabía, ¡cuéntamelo todo!

            Wilson se escabulló discretamente, lo que menos deseaba era escuchar chismes sobre su vida sentimental. Aunque después de tres esposas y un esposo, no debería sorprenderle ser la comidilla del hospital. Y lo que le esperaba cuando se enteraran que tenía un hijo. Wilson buscó otra banca para terminar su almuerzo en relativa paz.

            Una vez que terminó de comer, Wilson regresó al hospital. En el vestíbulo se encontró con Cuddy y Nathan Cohen, el editor de Pearson Medical.

            —¡Ah, doctor Wilson!  ¡Qué gusto verlo! Precisamente estábamos hablando de usted —lo saludó Cohen jovialmente.

            —Espero que hayan estado hablando bien —bromeó Wilson.

            —Por supuesto. De hecho le comentaba a Lisa lo contentos que estamos en la editorial por tenerlo con nosotros, se ha hecho de muy buena fama, tanto así, que lo recomendé a un amigo que produce un programa de radio sobre salud. Necesitan a un buen doctor con trato amable hacia las personas y su nombre de inmediato me vino a la mente. Mi amigo está interesado en invitarlo a trabajar con ellos.

            —Oh, eso suena interesante, pero temo que de momento estoy muy ocupado.

            —Lo sé, los grandes doctores nunca descansan. De cualquier modo, mi amigo me pidió que le diera estos papeles con los detalles de la oferta. Si le interesa, puede comunicarse con él.

            Wilson tomó el fólder que le extendió Cohen y le echó una rápida ojeada. El logotipo de la estación de radio WBNY le llamó la atención, era una de las más grandes del país.

            —Le agradezco la invitación —dijo Wilson y le estrechó la mano a Cohen.

            —Espero que pueda hacerle un espacio en su ocupada agenda, es una gran oportunidad —respondió Cohen dándole la mano con entusiasmo.

            Wilson leyó los papeles de la estación camino a su oficina. Al pasar por la de House vio a su equipo reunido, pero ni rastros de él. ¿Estaría escondiéndose de Cuddy? Hacía mucho que no lo veía.  <<No, no debo pensar en House>>. Se reprendió a sí mismo por desear verlo, aunque fuera fugazmente.  Aceleró el paso y se encerró en su despacho, dispuesto a no pensar más en él.

            Wilson se sentó en su escritorio y revisó con cuidado la propuesta. Era bastante tentadora, tenía un buen sueldo por relativamente poco trabajo. No le vendría mal algo de dinero extra para el bebé. Pero estaba saturado de ocupaciones: tenía a sus pacientes, la dirección del departamento de oncología, el concejo del hospital, el grupo de voluntarios y la colaboración con la revista Prevencáncer. Además de lo que le esperaba en cuanto naciera su hijo. Wilson guardó los papeles en un cajón y comenzó a trabajar en sus pendientes.

***

Ahora que su embarazo empezaba a hacerse visible, Wilson tomó más conciencia de que tenía que comenzar a prepararse para el nacimiento del bebé. No es que antes lo olvidara, eso era realmente imposible dadas las circunstancias. Pero al verlo reflejado en el espejo cada mañana lo sentía más real y próximo.

 

        Wilson se dio a la tarea de comenzar a organizar todos sus asuntos del hospital. Tendría que delegar responsabilidades en el programa de voluntarios, entrenar a otro doctor para que se quedara a cargo. Sus pacientes también serían colocados con otro médico. En el concejo del hospital había suplentes para cuando un miembro permanente faltaba. En cuanto a su puesto de director de oncología, pediría un permiso temporal para ausentarse. Había inventado la historia de que había decidido adoptar un bebé. Al ser el único padre, con más razón podía pedir un permiso de paternidad. Por suerte podía seguir escribiendo desde su casa para la revista Prevencáncer, al menos eso no tendría que cancelarlo.

            Otro aspecto del que debía ocuparse era hacerse de ropa de talla más grande. Fue de compras a una gran tienda departamental y adquirió varios pantalones con resorte en la cintura, además de camisas, sacos y una gabardina más amplia. Al pasar por el departamento de bebés, no pudo evitar llevarse algunas cosas.

            Al volver a casa, colocó sus compras en el clóset y luego fue hacia el que sería el cuarto del bebé. Puso la cuna recién adquirida en medio y adentro de ella un oso de peluche con un gran lazo rojo. Sonrió satisfecho. Aún faltaba decorar la habitación y comprar más muebles y ropita para el niño, pero iba por buen camino. Estaba tomando control de su vida y eso lo hacía sentirse tranquilo.

 

***

Wilson caminaba distraído por el área maternidad. Le gustaba pasear de vez en cuando por ahí para ver a los bebés y darse confianza en que el suyo nacería fuerte y sano como ellos. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos cuando chocó con Trece.

       —Oh, doctor Wilson, lo lamento —dijo ella y se agachó para levantar los papeles que le había tirado.

       —No te preocupes, no pasa nada —dijo Wilson y tomó los folios que le entregaba.

      —Ya que nos hemos encontrado por coincidencia, me acordé de algo importante que quería decirle. —Se acercó más a él y le habló en voz baja— ¿Ya se hizo la prueba de ecografía Doppler? Podemos aprovechar que estamos aquí para realizarla.

        Coincidencia, sí claro. Wilson contuvo las ganas de poner los ojos en blanco y decirle que dejara de seguirlo. Era obvio que lo habían estado espiando para conocer su rutina en el hospital y tomarlo desprevenido para que aceptara hacerse más pruebas con ellos.

      —Gracias, pero como ya les había dicho, tengo un doctor que se ocupa de hacerme todos los exámenes correspondientes. Además de que esta prueba es innecesaria, no tengo hipertensión ni diabetes.

     —Puede que su otro doctor haya pasado algo por alto. Nunca podemos estar demasiado seguros, ¿no cree? Sobre todo cuando se trata de la salud de su hijo.

      Wilson ahora sí puso los ojos en blanco. Trece sonaba como House. Los había aleccionado bien en ser tan paranoicos como él.

       —En verdad te agradezco tu… —Wilson se detuvo de repente, sentía que algo raro le ocurría.

      —Doctor Wilson, ¿se encuentra bien? —preguntó Trece preocupada al ver la extraña expresión en su rostro.

       —Sí, es sólo que…. El bebé se movió, es la primera vez que lo percibo —dijo Wilson sintiendo que se le salían las lágrimas de la emoción. Pasó una mano por su vientre, acariciándolo con suavidad. Era una sensación tan rara, como tener a un pez nadando de un lado para otro en su interior.

      —Oh, eso es maravilloso. ¡Hagámosle un ultrasonido! Hay un equipo aquí en ginecología que graba perfectamente los movimientos.

       —No sé si esté bien usar el equipo del hospital para… —Wilson sintió una fuerte patada desde su interior—. Sí, está bien. —Asintió entusiasmado, cediendo a la emoción del momento. Aunque ya había visto moverse al bebé en otras ocasiones cuando Bristol le había hecho ultrasonidos, era la primera vez que lo sentía con tanta fuerza y claridad. Quería conservar ese instante para siempre.

       Wilson y Trece se dirigieron a prisa hacia donde estaba el aparato, por suerte se hallaban cerca o no habrían podido llegar a tiempo para grabarlo. Encontraron un consultorio vacío y se introdujeron lo más rápido posible para que no los vieran. Trece preparó la máquina a toda velocidad. Por alguna extraña razón a Wilson no le sorprendió que supiera usarla. ¡Todos estaban obsesionados con cuidar a su bebé!

       El bebé siguió moviéndose un buen rato, lo que le permitió a Trece hacer el ultrasonido y grabar todos sus movimientos sin problemas. Ambos estaban extasiados viendo al pequeño feto hacer volteretas. Parecía que había decidido hacer una función especial: su gran presentación al mundo exterior. Wilson y Trece se miraron y sonrieron. A Wilson le dio gusto que hubiera alguien para compartir el momento, aunque no se tratara de House. Por fin el bebé se quedó quieto y Wilson le pidió a Trece que le hiciera una copia del video para llevársela a casa.

     —Por supuesto, Dr. Wilson. —Dijo Trece al tiempo que apretaba botones e introducía un DVD en blanco. Ella se veía bastante feliz y parloteaba sin cesar. —Eso fue estupendo. No sabe lo que me alegra haber capturado este momento. House nos había estado dando lata con que quería tener al menos un video para… Oh, oh… —Dijo y se tapó la boca con la mano al darse cuenta de su error.

      —¿House te pidió que le enviaras mi ultrasonido para ver cómo se desarrollaba el feto? —Preguntó Wilson. Aunque era casi que una pregunta retórica. Ahora todo tenía sentido.

      Trece no tuvo más remedio que admitir su culpa.

      Por supuesto que House estaba detrás del comportamiento de sus empleados. Los había mandado a espiarlo. Wilson se sintió entre contento y furioso. Por un lado, le alegraba saber que había hecho algo por estar al pendiente de cómo se desarrollaba su embarazo; por el otro, lo enojaba que no hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo de frente.

     Un rato después, Wilson se reunió con Taub, Kutner, Cameron, Chase, Foreman y Trece. No le sorprendió que su cabecilla se ocultara.

      —Trece ya me dijo lo que House los puso a hacer, lo sé todo, así que les voy a pedir que se detengan. House no tiene derecho a tenerme vigilado por medio de ustedes.

     —Sólo queríamos ayudar —se disculpó Kutner.

     —Yo no participé para nada en esta tontería. Le dije a House que era una invasión a su privacidad —puntualizó Foreman.

      —Gracias por el apoyo, ya sabemos que podemos contar contigo —lo regañó Chase.

      —En ninguna parte de mis descripción de trabajo dice que….

     —Alto, alto. —Los detuvo Wilson, levantando las manos en gesto conciliatorio—. Sé que muy en el fondo la intención detrás de todo esto fue buena, pero se trata de un asunto que nos compete a House y a mí en exclusiva. Si él quiere hacer algo por su hijo, que venga y me lo diga.

    Todos asintieron.

     —Por cierto, ¿dónde está House? Tengo que hablar muy seriamente con él. Esta locura debe terminar ahora.

     Los doctores se miraron sin saber qué decir.

    —Oh, vamos —dijo Wilson con algo de impaciencia—, ya puede dejar de ocultarse ahora que conozco su plan.

     —Es que… no lo sabemos —dijo por fin Taub. Hace tres semanas que no viene al hospital. No nos dijo adónde iba, pero Cuddy habló con nosotros y dejó en claro que se iba con su autorización.

      —Pero si acaban de decir que le enviaban reportes periódicos de mi estado y que él les decía qué hacer.

      —Le damos la información a Cuddy y ella nos entrega alguna respuesta por escrito de parte de House —aclaró Chase—. Al parecer la decana es la única que tiene contacto con él.

      —Está bien, platicaré con ella. —Wilson se dio media vuelta y abrió la puerta de la sala de diagnósticos—.  Ah, y… um, gracias por su ayuda —dijo antes de irse.

      Wilson caminó con paso rápido a la oficina de Cuddy. Ahora también estaba molesto con ella. Típico de esos dos de conspirar a sus espaldas. Cuando llegó a la oficina, la asistente de Cuddy le dijo que estaba ocupada hablando por teléfono. Wilson se asomó por la puerta de cristal. Cuddy lo vio y le indicó con la mano que pasara. Wilson se acomodó en un sillón a esperar que terminara. Le venía bien sentarse para tranquilizarse después de tantas emociones. Wilson metió la mano al bolsillo de su bata y jugó con la pequeña naranja que aún conservaba. Cuddy terminó de hablar y se levantó para sentarse junto a Wilson.

       —Hola Wilson, ¿cómo te sientes? Veo que ya se te nota el embarazo —dijo sonriéndole al contemplar su pancita.

      —Bien, todo bien en ese aspecto. Pero no es por eso que vengo a hablar contigo.

    —¿De qué se trata? —preguntó preocupada al notar la seriedad en su rostro.

      —Cuddy, lo sé todo. Sé que House puso a su equipo a vigilarme para estar pendiente de mi embarazo. Además me dijeron que se fue con tu permiso y nadie sabe a dónde. Cuddy, ¿de qué se trata esto? ¿Por qué lo estás ocultando?

      Cuddy se puso seria y movió con nerviosismo la pluma que tenía en la mano.

     —No puedo decírtelo. House me pidió que fuera algo confidencial hasta que regresara.

     —No quiero esperar hasta que vuelva, necesito hablar con él ahora, saber cuáles son sus verdaderas intenciones. —Wilson se puso de pie, estaba bastante enojado por tanto secretismo— Primero dice que no quiere tener un hijo, luego cambia de opinión y manda a sus empleados a espiarme mientras él se va a quién sabe dónde. Debo saber en qué clase de relación nos encontramos, si es que queda alguna.

            Cuddy asintió. Se notaba en su expresión que tenía un gran conflicto interno sobre cómo debía actuar. Por fin tomó una decisión.

            —Lo siento, Wilson, pero no puedo decirte nada. House me confió su secreto porque piensa que es lo mejor, y tal vez no esté completamente de acuerdo, pero no quiero traicionar su confianza.

            —Cuddy, no es posible que me niegues esto. Tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que ocurre cuando House oculta cosas —expresó Wilson exasperado.

            —Eso es en cuestión de sus pacientes, pero esto es algo personal y yo no quiero meterme en su relación.

            —Pues ya lo estás haciendo —gruñó Wilson enfadado poniendo las manos en las caderas.

          —Pues entonces no quiero hacerlo más —replicó Cuddy también molesta y se puso de pie. En ese momento su teléfono móvil sonó y Cuddy caminó hacia su escritorio, abrió un cajón y tomó el aparato—.  Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo que atender una llamada —dijo indicándole la puerta.          




            Wilson comprendió que había actuado mal y salió de la oficina sin rechistar. Normalmente no se enojaba tan fácilmente. Decidió culpar a las hormonas y pensó en cómo obtener la información del paradero de House. Tenía que sacar a Cuddy de su oficina para poder buscar alguna pista

 

***

 

—Está bien, ¿todos saben lo que tienen que hacer? —preguntó Wilson.

            Taub, Kutner y Trece asintieron. Foreman puso los ojos en blanco, pero finalmente asintió.

            —Muy bien, recuerden que tienen que ser convincentes o no les creerá. Y traten de mantenerla ocupada mucho tiempo. ¡Todos a sus posiciones!

       —¿Cómo que quieren hacerle cirugía cerebral al paciente? ¡Pensé que tenía un problema pulmonar!

            —Ellos creen que puede ser un coágulo que está causando que se colapsen los pulmones. Les dije que no estoy para nada de acuerdo con ellos y que usted se opondría.

            —¡Por supuesto que sí, eso no tiene sentido! No voy a arriesgar al paciente sólo por una hipótesis sin fundamento.

            —Ellos creen que es una razón sólida. En este momento están preparando al paciente para llevarlo al quirófano.

            —Voy a detener esta tontería de inmediato —dijo Cuddy y salió rápidamente de su oficina, con Foreman detrás de ella.

            Wilson estaba observando todo el movimiento desde la clínica. En cuanto vio que Cuddy partía, corrió a la oficina. Había calculado todo su plan para que coincidiera con el almuerzo de la asistente de la decana, así tendría el campo libre. Wilson esperó que Taub y los demás pudieran entretener a Cuddy lo suficiente. Era consciente de que su plan no era el más brillante, no como los de House, pero al menos era seguro. No iba soltar zorrillos por todo el hospital como había sugerido Kutner. A ese chico se le estaba pegando demasiado la forma de pensar de House.

            Wilson revisó todos los cajones del escritorio hasta que encontró el teléfono de Cuddy. Trece le había dicho que apenas hacía dos días habían recibido nuevas instrucciones de House, eso quería decir que Cuddy había estado en contacto con él recientemente. Wilson revisó las llamadas que Cuddy había hecho en la semana, pero no estaba registrado el número de House. Tal vez había cambiado su número, o lo había anotado bajo un seudónimo. Wilson sacó su móvil y anotó los números que no reconoció. Dejó el teléfono de Cuddy y siguió hurgando en los cajones, buscando más pistas, hasta que vio a lo lejos a Taub detener a Cuddy en la recepción. Wilson guardó todo y se escabulló fuera de la oficina de la decana.

            Una vez que estuvo en la seguridad de su propia oficina, Wilson miró los teléfonos que había anotado. La mayoría eran nombres de personas, otros de lugares, pero había uno en particular que resaltaba pues sólo eran siglas: CRAA. Wilson apretó con dedos temblorosos el icono para llamar.

            —Centro de Rehabilitación contra las Adicciones Aprilfield —contestó una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

***

El viento empezó a soplar con fuerza y comenzó a nublarse. El día antes cálido se tornó en uno frío y sombrío. Wilson se abotonó el saco y tomó su gabardina. Cerró la portezuela de su auto y contempló el edificio que tenía frente a él. Era bastante antiguo, construido en piedra gris y mármol. Su apariencia lo hacía lucir como salido de una historia de terror. Wilson tragó saliva y caminó hacia la puerta.

            Para su alivio el interior era menos lúgubre. No se podía decir que era cálido y acogedor, pero al menos no daba miedo. Se veía todo ordenado y limpio, con una decoración sencilla y minimalista. Wilson se acercó a la recepción, explicó a quién iba a ver y mostró su identificación. Trece había llamado a la clínica haciéndose pasar por la asistente de Cuddy. Les dijo que un colega del Dr. House iría a verlo, pero que no le dijeran nada porque era una sorpresa, que le hicieran creer que iría la Dra. Cuddy como de costumbre.

         Una empleada lo condujo a la sala de visitas, le dijo que tomara asiento y esperara. El lugar era espacioso, tenía dos sillones y varias mesas individuales con cómodas sillas. Solamente un par de ellas se encontraban ocupadas. Wilson eligió la mesa más alejada de los otros visitantes para evitar que su conversación con House llegara a sus oídos. Sospechaba que no iba a ser nada tranquila y no quería ventilar sus problemas personales frente a los presentes.

            Wilson se sentó y esperó. Sentía la boca seca, las manos sudorosas y una nausea incipiente. Metió la mano al bolsillo de su gabardina, sacó una pequeña naranja, rascó la cáscara y respiró el fresco olor hasta que se sintió más tranquilo. Un momento después, vio a House entrar por la puerta. Era obvio que su aún marido no había sospechado en lo absoluto que se toparía ahí con él, se veía totalmente sorprendido al tenerlo de frente. Sus ojos se encontraron. El ambiente se cargó de una intensidad eléctrica. Wilson le sostuvo la mirada, retándolo a que la retirara. House no la apartó, pero su mano se dirigió hacia la manija de la puerta. Dio media vuelta, pero se detuvo y luego giró para comenzar a caminar con una pronunciada cojera en dirección a Wilson, quien dejó ir el aliento que no se había dado cuenta que estaba conteniendo.

            —Cuddy, has engordado mucho desde la última vez que te vi —dijo a modo de saludo.

            —Es el resultado de una dieta alta en carbohidratos, como pasta y sándwiches —contestó Wilson sin inmutarse, haciendo alusión a la comida que le dejaban en su escritorio.

            —Wilson, ¿qué demonios haces aquí? —le dijo en la voz más baja que pudo, intentando controlar su voz, que se escuchaba alterada.

          —Vine a traerte algo que tu equipo me dijo que deseabas ver. Wilson sacó su teléfono móvil, picó algunos botones y se lo pasó a House quien pudo ver en la pequeña pantalla el video del ultrasonido que Trece le había hecho. House lo contempló con una extraña expresión melancólica en el rostro.

        —Su desarrollo se ve bastante bien —dijo por fin después de verlo dos veces—. Tendría que revisarlo en una pantalla más grande, pero todo parece estar en orden de acuerdo a su edad —dijo House y le regresó el teléfono a Wilson.

        —¿Por qué no me lo pediste? ¿Por qué tuviste que usar todas esas triquiñuelas de poner a tu equipo a vigilarme? ¿Por qué no me dijiste de frente que querías internarte en esta clínica? ¿Por qué tantos misterios?

        —Porque sabía que no me ibas a creer si te decía que quería cambiar. Pensé que la mejor manera de mostrarte que iba en serio era después de que saliera de rehabilitación sin una pizca de Vicodín en la sangre, limpio y estable.

      —Podría haberte apoyado en el tratamiento.

     —No quería que me vieras así, hecho un desastre —gesticuló señalándose. Se veía realmente cansado, ojeroso, delgado y con la barba más crecida de que de costumbre. Su aspecto era fantasmal.

      —Oh, House —dijo Wilson sin poder contenerse más y lo tomó de las manos. No podía creer que su marido había decidido dejar voluntariamente el Vicodín después de años de adicción. Lo había hecho por él, por su hijo.

      —Es más fácil fingir que algo no te importa que intentar luchar por ello. Es la salida del cobarde. Lo que había estado haciendo todo este tiempo. Pero no más, no voy a dejarlos. Tenías razón cuando decías que a mi no me gusta el cambio. En el fondo seguiré siendo el mismo bastardo de siempre, pero seré la mejor versión de mí mismo que pueda ser. Una versión que pueda estar a su lado y hacerlos felices.

      A Wilson no le importó el lugar donde estaban y tomó a House del rostro para darle un beso. Los labios de House estaban resecos y sabía extraño, con un dejo a medicina, pero para Wilson era el mejor beso del mundo.

      —Cuando salga no volveré a dejarlos, estaremos juntos, como una familia, te lo prometo —dijo House una vez que sus bocas se separaron y apretó con fuerza las manos de Wilson.

     —Sí, estaremos juntos, y todo estará bien —contestó Wilson con un nudo en la garganta y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

 


	7. Capítulo 7

****

**********

Lloviznaba la tarde de viernes que House fue dado de alta del centro de rehabilitación. Aún tenía que ir a sesiones semanales de terapia con un psicólogo, pero la peor parte de la desintoxicación había pasado. Para deleite de Wilson, House cumplió cabalmente con todos los pasos del programa de buena gana, dentro de lo que podía esperarse de él. Solamente se había peleado una vez con un doctor, hizo llorar  a una enfermera y otro paciente estuvo a punto de golpearlo, pero no pasó a mayores y para los estándares de House, todo había salido bastante bien. Estaba sin rastro alguno de Vicodín en su cuerpo y con la intención de permanecer así.

       House se apoyó pesadamente en su bastón y esperó a que la enfermera le entregara sus objetos personales de valor que le habían guardado en la caja fuerte del centro cuando se internó y que terminara con el papeleo. Wilson había quedado en ir a recogerlo, pero aún no llegaba. Una vez que le dijeron que podía irse, House no perdió el tiempo y lo hizo. Moría de ganas de poner un pie fuera de ese lugar.  Era consciente de que se había metido ahí por voluntad propia, pero eso no significaba que quisiera estar en Aprilfield más del tiempo necesario.

        House esperó frente a la puerta con su maleta a sus pies. Se arrebujó en su saco para guarecerse de la leve lluvia. Por fin vio aparecer a lo lejos el auto de Wilson y comenzó a caminar hacia el estacionamiento con paso lento y cansado.

                —¡House! ¡Te vas a mojar, espérame ahí! —le gritó Wilson al bajarse del auto paraguas en mano y  verlo acercarse.

            House no le hizo caso y continuó caminando hasta que llegó frente a Wilson, quien lo veía con expresión exasperada, pero cariñosa.

            Se miraron un instante y por fin House habló:

            —De verdad que has engordado.

            —A mi también me da gusto verte —dijo Wilson sonriendo y lo abrazó fuertemente.

            House también lo abrazó, luego deslizó sus manos hasta su trasero y lo apretó.

            —¡House! —exclamó Wilson ligeramente escandalizado.

            —Has engordado de todos lados —dijo House, apretándolo más fuerte, causando que Wilson lanzara un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

            Wilson le quitó las manos de su trasero, las tomó entre las suyas y se acercó para darle un suave beso. Había extrañado tanto a su esposo, parecía un sueño que por fin, después de tantos problemas, estarían juntos.

            —Continuemos esto en nuestra casa —dijo Wilson al separarse de House. Un estacionamiento no era el lugar más apropiado para estar haciendo estas cosas.

            —Oh, me gusta como piensas, Jimmy —respondió House arqueando las cejas sugerentemente.

            Wilson se rio y abrió la cajuela para guardar la maleta de House. La verdad es que no le vendría nada mal algo de sexo, las hormonas habían dejado de causarle mareos y ahora tenían otras….consecuencias. Pero eso tendría que esperar. Wilson vio la forma en que House cojeaba y supo que lo que más necesitaba era descansar.

            Wilson se sentó en el asiento del conductor y se acomodó. A su lado House sacaba de una caja sus cosas personales de valor que le acababan de entregar: cartera, reloj, teléfono móvil y sortija de matrimonio. House comenzó a ponerse el reloj, pero Wilson lo detuvo, tomó la sortija y se la colocó en el dedo anular. Era una muda promesa de que empezaban una nueva etapa de su vida juntos como pareja.

            House no dijo nada, simplemente contempló a Wilson con una expresión suave en el rostro y lo acercó a él para darle un beso. Wilson se dejó llevar por el tan anhelado roce de labios de su esposo y pronto lo que empezó como una tierna caricia se convirtió en un largo beso apasionado que hizo que los cristales del auto se empañaran.

            —Definitivamente tenemos que continuar esto en casa —dijo Wilson haciendo acopio de fuerza de voluntad para alejarse de House—, lo que menos necesitamos es que los del centro de rehabilitación nos demanden por atentar contra la moral en su estacionamiento. Ya bastantes problemas les has causado.

            —Yo no tengo la culpa de que sean unos idiotas. Vamos al asiento de atrás, nadie nos verá —dijo House sin quitarle las manos de encima.

            —No creo que una pierna lastimada y un embarazo de cinco meses sean una buena combinación para darse un revolcón en el asiento de atrás —puntualizó Wilson al tiempo que se alejaba de House y encendía el auto.

            —Aguafiestas —se quejó House y se hundió en el asiento.

            —Tendremos tiempo de sobra para divertirnos, pero en casa —replicó Wilson. Le dio una palmada en la mano para calmarlo y puso el auto en marcha.

            Cuando llegaron a casa, ya no llovía. En cuanto entraron, Héctor salió a recibirlos. Parecía especialmente contento de ver a House. Movía la cola con entusiasmo. House lo acarició y luego fue a dejar la maleta al dormitorio principal. De pasada vio la cuna en una de las habitaciones. Entró y contempló el lugar.

            —Aún falta mucho por hacer —dijo Wilson desde el marco de la puerta—. Quería esperar hasta que tú estuvieras aquí para que dieras tu opinión de cómo decorar el cuarto del bebé. Podríamos contratar a un diseñador, o hacerlo nosotros. También quería esperar a saber el sexo del bebé, así será más fácil decidirnos por un estilo.

            —Sí, me parece buena idea. ¿Cuándo lo sabremos?

            —Tengo cita con Bristol en dos semanas. Espero que el bebé coopere y no se esconda como en ultrasonidos pasados.

            —Muy bien, esperaremos. Mientras tanto, vamos a cenar.

            Wilson sirvió una deliciosa lasaña con carne y berenjena. La había preparado desde la noche anterior por si se le hacía tarde en el hospital y no le daba tiempo de cocinar antes de ir a recoger a House. Wilson se congratuló por ser tan previsor ya que justamente eso había pasado: se había tardado demasiado platicando con la doctora que lo apoyaría dirigiendo el programa de voluntarios en su ausencia.

            —¿Has pensado que vamos a decir en el hospital sobre el bebé? —preguntó Wilson entre bocados.

            —¿Sobre qué? —dijo House con la boca llena.

            —Sobre de dónde salió. Yo no quiero que nadie más sepa de mi condición aparte de nosotros y tu equipo, me sería demasiado incómodo.

            —¿Nos creerán que lo trajo la cigüeña?

            —No lo creo, sobre todo porque hay una gran área de maternidad donde se comprueba todos los días de dónde salen los bebés —replicó Wilson sonriendo.

            —Ahí va nuestro brillante plan —se quejó House en broma.

            —Estaba pensando que podríamos decir que desde hacía tiempo habíamos planeado tener un hijo con una madre subrogada y que por fin nos decidimos a hacerlo. No se lo comentamos a nadie porque era algo personal.

            —Sí, me parece buena idea. Hay que asegurarnos de decirles esa versión a los de mi equipo, así todos dirán lo mismo si les preguntan —puntualizó House.

            Después de cenar vieron una película en la televisión. House se quedó dormido al poco rato con la cabeza recargada en el hombro de Wilson. Éste lo dejó descansar una hora, pero luego lo animó a levantarse para ir a la cama. No le haría nada bien a su pierna pasar la noche en el sillón. Ambos se retiraron a su habitación. Wilson estaba contento de sentir el calor de su esposo a su lado después de tanto tiempo de dormir en una cama fría y solitaria. Se acomodó junto a él y cayó en un plácido sueño.

 

***

            Las ganas de ir al baño despertaron a Wilson. La tenue luz que entraba por la ventana le indicó que aún era temprano. Pensó en levantarse de inmediato, pero no lo hizo porque sintió a House recostado junto a él, abrazándolo por detrás, tenía una mano sobre su vientre y lo acariciaba suavemente, dibujaba líneas imaginarias sobre su superficie. Wilson se quedó inmóvil, disfrutando del contacto físico. Una parte de él aún no podía creer que House hubiera aceptado que tuvieran un hijo juntos, tenía miedo que de un momento a otro se daría cuenta de que todo había sido un error y los abandonaría. House recargó la barbilla en el hombro de Wilson y suspiró. Dejó de mover la mano sobre el vientre de Wilson, pero no la quitó, continuó tocándolo con gesto protector. Wilson sintió el cálido aliento de House haciéndole cosquillas en el oído.

         Permanecieron en silencio, con el suave rumor de sus respiraciones y el ruido de autos que pasaban a lo lejos como único sonido en la habitación. Wilson tenía ganas de quedarse así por siempre, junto a House en el tibio capullo de su cama, donde todo era paz y nada los perturbaba. Pero el bebé tenía otras ideas y a Wilson no le quedó más remedio que levantarse para ir a orinar.

            —Oh, ¿te desperté? —preguntó House al sentir que Wilson se movía.

            —No te preocupes, es el bebé que me está presionando la vejiga —explicó Wilson y se puso de pie para ir al baño.

            Cuando Wilson regresó a su recámara vio que House estaba tomando unas pastillas. Frunció el ceño preocupado; al acercarse vio que no era el tan temido Vicodín.

            —¿Qué tal te ha sentado tu nueva medicina?

            House se encogió de hombros por toda respuesta.

            —He estado pensando en pedirle a Bristol que use sus contactos para meterme a un estudio de medicamentos de prueba para dolor crónico.

            —¿A Bristol?

            —Sí, sé de buena fuente que tiene conocidos en la industria farmacéutica. El laboratorio Adentis ha estado desarrollando analgésicos para casos como el mío. Pienso que me sería de ayuda probar alguna otra medicina menos agresiva, pero más efectiva.

            —No es mala idea —dijo Wilson sentándose en la cama junto a House—, podemos mencionárselo la próxima vez que lo veamos.

Wilson preferiría que House no tomara ninguna medicina, sabía que gran parte del dolor de House era psicosomático, pero también era consciente de que ese pedazo de músculo que le faltaba en la pierna tenía consecuencias dolorosas que no iban a desaparecer por sí solas.

            —Mientras tanto —dijo House acercándose más a Wilson, mirándolo con sonrisa pícara—, las endorfinas son de mucha ayuda para aliviar el dolor.

            —¿Ah, sí? —respondió Wilson sonriendo.

            —Créeme, soy doctor —dijo House. Puso su mano en la nuca de Wilson y lo atrajo hacia él con suavidad.

            Wilson lo besó con entusiasmo. Con las hormonas a flor de piel necesitaba muy poco para excitarse. De hecho, últimamente se sentía caliente todo el tiempo sin motivo alguno. Las caricias de House avivaban su estado y lo hacían arder aún más. Empezó a quitarle la ropa a House con rapidez, ansioso de sentir el contacto directo con su piel, mientras al mismo tiempo le mordía el lóbulo de la oreja y luego comenzaba a darle besos en el cuello.

            —Wow, Wilson, sí que te urgía —bromeó House al sentir el ímpetu de su esposo.

            Por toda respuesta Wilson succionó con fuerza la piel del cuello de House, dejándole marcado un moretón bien grande al tiempo que le metía la mano en el pantalón de la pijama, causando que House soltara un gemido de placer al sentir la mano de Wilson deslizándose desde la base hasta la punta que empezaba a mojarse. House también había extrañado tremendamente el contacto físico con su esposo, no sólo en el aspecto puramente sexual, que era muy agradable, para qué negarlo, sino también en la intimidad y confianza que suponía unir sus cuerpos, deseando complacerse mutuamente, sintiéndose contentos y en paz para disfrutar del otro.

            Les costó un poco de trabajo encontrar una posición cómoda para ambos. No era como antes que solamente debían tener cuidado con la pierna lastimada de House, ahora también debían tomar en cuenta el embarazo de Wilson. Si bien su vientre aún no era tan grande, sí era un nuevo elemento en la ecuación con el que no estaban acostumbrados a tratar.  Por fin decidieron que House se recargara en la cabecera de la cama y que Wilson se sentara a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, de frente a él.

         House preparó a Wilson con dedos húmedos y resbaladizos de lubricante, moviéndolos de manera lenta y sensual, torturando deliciosamente a su esposo, quien sentía arder su piel con cada caricia y cada beso.

       —Ah, Wilson —dijo House mientras le besaba el cuello, aun moviendo los dedos dentro de él —, tus pezones están más oscuros a causa del embarazo. ¿Lo notaste? —murmuró contra su pecho y, sin esperar respuesta, procedió a besarlos, lamerlos y morderlos suavemente, dejándolos erectos y mojados de saliva.

       —Dios, House, deja… deja de hacer eso, no voy a aguantar más —gimió Wilson con la poca cordura que le quedaba. Sentía que podía explotar de un momento a otro, pero no quería hacerlo antes de tener a su esposo dentro de él.

       Wilson tomó los dedos que House tenía en él para detenerlo, y con suavidad, lo empujó para que se acostara en la cama. House se hizo hacia adelante para acomodarse, una vez que estuvo totalmente horizontal, Wilson se agachó para darle un húmedo beso, haciendo rozar sus lenguas, mientras que con una mano buscó a tientas el tubo de lubricante que sabía que estaba cerca. Cuando lo encontró, lo abrió y vertió una generosa cantidad en sus dedos, que usó para cubrir totalmente el miembro de House. Wilson dejó de besar a esposo y se hizo un poco hacia atrás, se colocó sobre el pene de House y lo sostuvo con una mano para guiarlo despacio a su interior. Wilson cerró los ojos e inhaló profundamente para relajarse, para permitirle a su esposo entrar en él, llenarlo, deslizarse centímetro a centímetro hasta que estuvo por completo alojado en su interior, sintiendo su extensión, su grosor, lo caliente que estaba y la maravillosa sensación de plenitud que le producía. Wilson abrió los ojos y vio que House lo miraba con intensidad, sus ojos azules con un extraño brillo, con la mandíbula apretada, sin duda tratando de contenerse para no terminar tan pronto.

       —Te ves hermoso así —dijo House con voz ronca y pasó una mano suavemente sobre su vientre.

       Wilson se estremeció ante la intensidad de la intimidad que experimentaban, sentía que se momento estaba suspendido en el tiempo, donde sólo ellos existían y se agachó para capturar los labios de House, intentando transmitirle en la caricia todo lo que sentía por él. Después comenzó a moverse despacio, subiendo y bajando las caderas con lentitud hasta que encontró el ritmo perfecto que los dejó a ambos jadeando y gimiendo de placer. House extendió la mano y comenzó a frotar el miembro de Wilson, dándole el impulso que necesitaba para llegar a su clímax. House lo sintió estrecharse alrededor de él y no tardó mucho en unírsele en un intenso orgasmo que lo dejó sin aliento.

       Wilson tenía ganas de dejarse caer, sentía que todos sus huesos se habían transformado en gelatina y no podían sostenerlo más. Pero no quería lastimar a House con su peso, además de que su embarazo tampoco le permitía estar boca abajo. Haciendo acopio de fuerza, se levantó despacio para permitir que el miembro de House saliera de él, dejando un húmedo camino a su paso, y se acostó de lado, mirando a su esposo. House tomó las mantas y los cubrió a ambos. Luego se acercó a Wilson y lo atrajo hacia sus brazos. Wilson se acomodó entre ellos y suspiró contento. House le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a frotarle la espalda con suaves movimientos circulares. Wilson sintió que los párpados se le cerraban, se sentía completamente relajado, y se quedó rápidamente dormido.

 

***

House y Wilson pasaron el fin de semana tranquilos en casa, disfrutando de su tan anhelada mutua compañía. No hicieron nada más que descansar, ver películas y claro, tener sexo. Wilson culpaba a las hormonas, y se sentía un poco avergonzado de comportarse como adolescente; a House no le molestaba en lo absoluto y hacía todo lo posible por provocarlo.

         —House, detente, al menos déjame llamar para pedir una pizza —gruñó Wilson entre molesto y excitado ante las caricias de House.

     —No —respondió House con firmeza y siguió besándole el cuello y metiéndole la mano en el pantalón.

     Wilson pidió la pizza lo más rápido que pudo y luego House lo arrastró al sillón para seguir besándolo y algo más. Por suerte terminaron antes de que la pizza llegara, aun así, Wilson estaba seguro que el muchacho que la entregó se dio cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo antes, se puso nervioso y le dio más propina.

    —Tenemos que dejar de hacer esto una vez que regresemos al hospital —le advirtió Wilson a House.

     —¿Por qué? Tu oficina es perfecta para hacerlo sin que nadie nos moleste —replicó House entre mordidas de pizza—. Además, no niegues que tú también has fantaseado con eso.

     —Porque aún me queda algo de decencia, por eso —replicó Wilson sonrojándose.

       —Ya veremos —dijo House con gesto pícaro.

     —Hablando de eso, no House, no de eso, sino de volver al hospital. Regresas a tu trabajo en dos semanas, ¿cierto?

     —Sí, el psiquiatra de la clínica me aconsejó que comenzara a reincorporarme a mis actividades normales poco a poco.

      —¿Y qué vas a hacer mientras tanto?

      —Tengo que ir por las tardes a Aprilfield para unas sesiones de terapia de grupo. El resto del tiempo lo aprovecharé para descansar, tocar el piano, o algo así. Tal vez reinicie mi grupo de póker.

     —Está bien, sólo… no hagas algún desastre —le advirtió Wilson. Ya sabía lo que House era capaz de hacer cuando se aburría.

 

***

El lunes por la tarde Wilson regresó a casa cansado de un día estresante en el hospital. Cuando abrió la puerta lo asaltaron toda clase de deliciosos aromas que inundaban el lugar.

      —¿House? —Lo llamó algo incierto— ¿Pediste comida italiana? ¿Qué es lo que huele tan rico?

      —Estoy en la cocina —respondió House. Wilson caminó hacia él y quedó totalmente sorprendido al ver a su esposo frente a la estufa, con un delantal puesto y cuidando varias cacerolas y sartenes.

      —¿Qué es todo esto?

      —Estoy preparando la cena.

     —¿Tú? ¿Estás cocinando? Pero si antes de casarnos vivías prácticamente de sopa de lata, sándwiches de mantequilla de maní y comida para llevar.

      —Hoy en la reunión en Aprilfield, el psiquiatra nos dijo que necesitábamos tener un pasatiempo nuevo, hacer algo que nos distrajera y apasionara que nada tuviera que ver con nuestro trabajo habitual.

      —Pero, ¿cocinar? —dijo Wilson aún sin creer lo que sus ojos veían.

       —Era esto o tomar lecciones de baile exótico con tubo. Y ya sabes que eso a mi pierna no le sienta bien. Si quieres ve a cambiarte, ya casi está listo.

       Wilson hizo lo que sugirió, se vistió con ropa cómoda para estar en casa y luego puso la mesa. House le sirvió crema de champiñones, ravioles rellenos de carne y ensalada. Wilson tomó una cucharada de sopa y la probó con algo de reticencia. Sus temores eran infundados: estaba riquísima.

      —Mmmm, esto está estupendo —dijo Wilson cerrando los ojos extasiado.

     —Te lo dije —comentó House orgulloso.

     —No puedo creer que hayas hecho todo esto desde cero, con ingredientes frescos.

     —Es algo sencillo porque saqué las recetas de Internet y pasé rápido al supermercado, pero después tomaré clases y planearé mejor el menú para hacer cosas más elaboradas.

    —Por mi no te detengas —dijo Wilson contento, sirviéndose una generosa porción de ravioles.

     House no se detuvo. Durante toda la semana estuvo tomando clases de cocina en una escuela de gastronomía. Las clases estaban diseñadas para estudiantes intermedios que ya supieran algo de cocina. House era un novato, pero prefirió quedarse en ese nivel y aceptar el reto a estar con los principiantes que apenas y podían cortar bien una cebolla y hasta el agua se les quemaba. Como siempre ocurría, ya que House ponía toda su concentración en algo que consideraba digno de merecerla, lograba excelentes resultados. Cuando Wilson llegaba a casa de trabajar, se encontraba con un nuevo y delicioso menú que consistía en parte en lo que House había cocinado en sus clases y en parte con nuevas recetas con las que había estado experimentado por su cuenta.

     —Creo que voy a aumentar al menos un kilo en esta semana, es más, creo que ya lo hice tan sólo de ver todo lo que preparaste —dijo Wilson al contemplar asombrado todos los platillos que había sobre la mesa: canapés, sopa, dos tipos de ensalada, filete de res a la parrilla, pollo a las hierbas finas, puré de papas y pastel de chocolate de postre.  Siempre sobraba demasiado, hasta a Héctor le tocaba una parte del festín. El can no podía estar más feliz.

    Antes de irse al hospital, House le daba a Wilson una bolsa de algún restaurante de comida rápida donde iban metidos varios contenedores con la comida que había sobrado del día anterior para que se la comiera en el almuerzo.

     —¿Por qué usas bolsas de restaurantes de pollo frito y hamburguesas? —preguntó por fin Wilson. Tú le ordenaste a alguien de tu equipo que me llevara el almuerzo en el tiempo que no estuviste y siempre venía dentro de bolsas de este tipo.

     —En realidad, Cameron se ofreció a cocinarte, yo sólo le dije que usara esas bolsas.

     —Oh, tendré que agradecerle después. Pero mi duda sigue, ¿por qué bolsas de esos lugares? ¿Qué tiene de malo una bolsa de papel normal?

      —Es una buena coartada para encubrir tu aumento de peso. A nadie le sorprenderá ver que engordas si siempre te ven con lo que aparentemente es comida de McDonald´s. Luego de que nazca el bebé puedes decir que decidiste ponerte a dieta y por eso te ves más delgado.

     —Vaya, es una buena idea —admitió Wilson, sorprendido de que House pensara con antelación en encubrir su embarazo—. Por cierto, las naranjas también fueron idea tuya, ¿cierto?

     —El día de tu accidente vi que las usabas para combatir las náuseas. Pensé que no estaría de más que siempre tuvieras algunas a la mano.

      Wilson sonrió y abrazó a su marido. A pesar de todos sus problemas, House nunca había dejado de pensar en él, en su bienestar y en el de su hijo.

      Las semanas de descanso de House llegaban a su fin y Wilson no pudo evitar pensar que iba a extrañar la comida. En su opinión, House podía cambiar de profesión sin ningún problema y alcanzar fama mundial como chef. Pero también sabía que nada le gustaba más a su esposo que la emoción de descifrar enigmas médicos que dejaban perplejos a los demás. Por más interesante que fuera cocinar, hacer una perfecta _Crème_ _brûlée_ jamás se compararía con arrancar a un paciente de las garras de la muerte.

      También los miembros del equipo de House iban a echar de menos el almuerzo gratis. House cocinaba tanto que lo que Wilson llevaba al hospital también alcanzaba para los demás. Kutner en particular estaba enamorado de los postres que hacía su jefe.

     —¿No habrá posibilidad de que me adopten? Me encantaría comer así todos los días —preguntó con aire de ensoñación mientras disfrutaba una generosa porción de pastel de fresas envinadas.

      Wilson se rio.

      —No lo creo, un hijo es suficiente para nosotros.

 

***

El fin de semana, House y Wilson viajaron por la mañana hasta la clínica del doctor Bristol en Sandy Hook para una revisión de rutina. Wilson había estado visitándolo regularmente para asegurarse de que todo marchara bien en su embarazo. Afortunadamente no había tenido ningún problema hasta el momento y esperaba que con las debidas precauciones, todo siguiera así.

        —Ah, Dr. House, qué alegría me da verlo por aquí —lo saludó Bristol con afecto. Wilson no había podido evitar contarle de su pelea. Bristol era como un padre comprensivo que lo había escuchado y dado palabras de aliento cuando más lo necesitaba. Wilson le había tomado cariño al buen señor por todo su apoyo, y estaba contento de que el sentimiento fuera mutuo.

      —Aquí estaré siempre de ahora en adelante —dijo House sonriendo, tomando de la mano a Wilson.

Bristol los invitó a pasar a la sala donde hacía los ultrasonidos y le indicó a Wilson que se sentara en el sillón reclinable y se desabotonara la camisa mientras él preparaba la máquina. Wilson hizo lo que le dijo y pronto estuvo listo para comenzar.

      —Bien, aquí vamos —dijo Bristol sonriendo después de cubrirle el vientre de gel, y prendió el aparato. Pasó el transductor sobre la redonda superficie y la imagen comenzó a aparecer.

      House sonrió al ver la imagen de su hijo, también podía escuchar el latido de su corazón. Él como doctor conocía bien el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano, pero aun así, no podía evitar sentir que estaba presenciando un pequeño milagro de 18 centímetros de largo, o tal vez uno grande, dadas las extraordinarias circunstancias.

      —Mmm… parece que hoy tampoco quiere cooperar. Este bebé quiere mantenerlos en suspenso hasta el último momento —bromeó Bristol después de un rato. El bebé estaba en una posición que no permitía ver cuál era su sexo.

     —Vamos, bebé —le imploró Wilson—, tu otro papá está aquí también, sé bueno y déjanos saber ya qué eres.

     Su súplica pareció surtir efecto, porque un momento más tarde, el bebé cambió de posición.

     —¡Es una niña! —anunció Bristol con júbilo.

     House y Wilson se miraron contentos, House le tomó la mano con efecto y se dieron un breve beso en los labios a su esposo.

     Una vez que finalizó el ultrasonido, Bristol le hizo a Wilson el resto de los análisis de rutina: peso (había engordado dos kilos más, Wilson estaba seguro que al menos un kilo era culpa de House), presión, orina y sangre.

      Cuando terminó el examen de Wilson, House le preguntó a Bristol si conocía algún tratamiento experimental de dolor crónico al que pudiera ingresar. Bristol estaba ligeramente al tanto de los problemas de adicción al Vicodín que tenía House, Wilson se lo había comentado brevemente en una de sus visitas, por eso le dio gusto saber que House ya no quería tomar esas pastillas.

     —Tiene suerte, House, precisamente hace poco hablé con un doctor amigo mío del laboratorio Adentis y me dijo que el mes que entra van a comenzar un estudio clínico experimental para probar un medicamento nuevo que combate el dolor crónico. Le puedo extender una recomendación para que se postule como candidato. Aún con lo poco que sé de su historial médico, me parece que es justo lo que necesitan.

      Bristol le comentó a House en qué consistiría la prueba. Se quedaron platicando sobre el asunto y después Bristol los invitó a almorzar. Un par de horas después, House y Wilson se despidieron de Bristol y volvieron a casa. House se sentía con ganas de celebrar y se puso de inmediato planear un banquete. Wilson le dijo que no se extralimitara, pero House no le hizo caso y, después de una rápida visita al supermercado, y varias horas frente a la estufa, terminaron con una cena de cinco platillos que incluía langosta gratinada.

      Cuando terminaron de cenar, y de lavar los platos, se sentaron en el sillón de la sala para ver la televisión. Wilson se acomodó en el mullido sillón y subió las piernas a la mesa de centro para descansarlas ya que estaban levemente hinchadas. Se sentía completamente satisfecho, y no solamente por la estupenda comida, sino porque por fin todo en su vida marchaba bien. Iba a tener una niña (la idea aún seguía emocionándolo), estaba más unido que nunca con su esposo, tenía un trabajo que le gustaba y una linda casa con todo y perro, pensó con afecto al ver a Héctor echado a sus pies, durmiendo tranquilo. El can también estaba más gordo, ambos tendrían que ponerse a dieta ahora que House volviera al hospital.

      Wilson tomó el control remoto y comenzó a cambiar canales hasta que encontró una película de Hitchcock. House protestó.

     —Creí que íbamos a ver la final del campeonato de autos monstruo —se quejó su esposo e intentó quitarle el control remoto.

     —Puedes verlo en la tele de la recámara —dijo Wilson.

     —Esta tele es más grande.

      —No pienso moverme de aquí.

      Con un movimiento rápido, House le quitó el control y cambió el canal a un ruidoso programa donde autos descomunales chocaban entre sí.

      —¡Hey! Yo estaba viendo…. Oh… —dijo Wilson mirando su vientre.

      —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó House preocupado.

      —Se está moviendo…. Nuestra hija… —respondió Wilson sonriendo. Tomó la mano de House y la colocó sobre su vientre para que también sintiera los movimientos. House sonrió y acarició la superficie. Wilson aprovechó la distracción para quitarle el control de la tele y cambiar el canal.

      —¡Eso no es jugar limpio! —se quejó House medio en broma.

     —Todo se vale con tal de elegir el programa que quiero. Oh, se detuvo —señaló Wilson al sentir que su pequeña se quedaba quieta.

     —Es que no le gusta tu tonta película, comenzó a moverse cuando estaban los autos.

      —House, eso es ridículo —dijo Wilson.

      —Probemos —respondió House y le quitó nuevamente el control remoto. Una vez que el estruendo de los autos llenó el ambiente, Wilson volvió a sentir movimiento dentro de él.

      —Te lo dije —apuntó House con una sonrisa triunfal.

      —No puedo creerlo —dijo Wilson asombrado.

       —¿Qué tiene de extraordinario? Después de todo, es mi hija.

        —No cabe duda de que sí lo es —dijo Wilson sonriendo y se acomodó junto a House para ver el campeonato. Ambos lo vieron con las manos entrelazadas sobre el abultado vientre de Wilson, sintiendo los movimientos del bebé en su interior.

 


	8. Capítulo 8

********

 

El ruido de metal estrellándose contra el suelo hizo eco en las paredes del hospital, callando los otros sonidos habituales de voces susurrantes, monitores, pasos apresurados, camillas y sillas de ruedas deslizándose sobre el pulido piso. Al choque inicial le siguieron otros similares y voces airadas que discutían.

       Wilson temió lo peor y caminó hacia el área de terapia física y rehabilitación con toda la velocidad que le permitía su embarazo, que realmente no era mucha; últimamente andaba como pato gordo. Abrió la puerta y se encontró a House tirado en el piso, gritándole al terapeuta toda clase de insultos. A su alrededor había una mesa de terapia y sillas volteadas en el suelo así como diversos objetos usados en la rehabilitación.

            —¡Es suficiente! He aguantado demasiado de tus estupideces, House, no volveré a atenderte nunca más, ni nadie en el departamento lo hará —gritó enfurecido el terapeuta y salió del lugar. Al pasar junto a Wilson éste intentó disculparse, pero el hombre lo ignoró y se largó furioso farfullando contra House.

            Wilson entró a la habitación y ayudó a House a ponerse de pie sin decirle ni una palabra. House cojeó hasta una banca y se dejó caer pesadamente. Se frotó la pierna y extrajo un frasco de medicina del bolsillo de su pantalón deportivo. Se tragó dos píldoras, una más de la dosis indicada, en seco, retando con la mirada a Wilson a que comentara algo al respecto.

            —Harry no va a volver a trabajar contigo.

            —Era un idiota, estoy mejor sin él —gruñó House y siguió frotándose la pierna.

            —Era el último de los terapeutas del hospital.

            —Todos son unos idiotas.

            —House, de las diez personas que dan terapia, cinco de entrada se negaron a tratar contigo, los otros lo hicieron a regañadientes después de que Cuddy habló con ellos y tú conseguiste que todos te fueran abandonando, más temprano que tarde. Con Harry duraste una semana completa, él fue el que más aguantó. Ahora nos hemos quedado sin opciones. No puedo creer que nadie te acomodara.

         House no había estado respondiendo bien al nuevo tratamiento de prueba contra el dolor crónico. Johnson, el director del estudio del laboratorio Adentis, le había dicho que era normal, que aún estaba en las etapas iniciales, que tenía que combinarlo con terapia física para ayudar a fortalecer sus músculos. House se comportó admirablemente para sus estándares, tomó las dosis de medicamento indicadas y asistió a terapia, pero nada parecía funcionar. Casi todas las madrugadas, Wilson se despertaba en una cama vacía y con el ruido de House caminando por la sala como león enjaulado para aliviar el dolor. Wilson tampoco podía dormir por la preocupación de que House se rindiera y acabara tomando morfina o una sobredosis del Vicodín que estaba seguro había ocultado en algún lugar de la casa. El poco sueño, combinado con el cansancio propio del embarazo, había dejado a Wilson en un estado bastante irritable, lo que ocasionaba más de una pelea diaria con House. Su relación no andaba bien últimamente.

       —Esto no está funcionando.

       —Le diré a Cuddy que hable de nuevo con Harry, que lo convenza para que vuelva a atenderte.

       —No, me refiero a todo —dijo House haciendo un gesto con la mano que lo abarcaba a él y a Wilson.

        —House… —Wilson tragó saliva, no podía creer que se estuviera rindiendo tan pronto.

        House no dijo nada y caminó al vestidor para cambiarse. Al salir Wilson lo esperaba.

        —¿Vas a irte a casa?

       —No, voy a ver cómo está evolucionando el paciente —indicó y se fue cojeando por el pasillo en dirección a su oficina. Wilson alzó la mano y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se arrepintió.

        No volvieron a hablarse el resto del día.

        El fin de semana viajaron en silencio a Nueva York al edificio del laboratorio Adentis donde se realizaba el estudio experimental para el alivio del dolor crónico en el que House participaba.

      —El tratamiento no está dando resultado —se quejó House cuando el doctor Johnson lo revisó para evaluar su progreso.

     Johnson leyó su historial con detenimiento.

     —Eso parece. ¿Ha tomado el medicamento en las dosis indicadas?

     House asintió.

    —¿Ha ido a sesiones de terapia física?

   House asintió de nuevo. Wilson carraspeó.

     —House ha tenido algunos problemas con esa parte, no se ha acomodado con ninguno de los terapeutas del hospital.

      House lo miró enojado, pero Wilson no se detuvo. Quería asegurarse de que Johnson supiera lo que en realidad pasaba con House para que pudiera asesorarlos mejor y no le permitiera dejar el tratamiento. No quería que volvieran a pasar por el infierno de la adicción al Vicodín.

      —Oh, en ese caso, es necesario que establezca una rutina estable de ejercicio antes de decidir si el tratamiento está haciendo efecto o no.

     —El dolor es especialmente intenso por las noches, no le permite dormir —dijo Wilson a pesar de la mirada furiosa de House.

      Johnson asintió y escribió algo en el expediente de House.

     —Le daremos una dosis mayor, eso, junto con la terapia, debe arrojar mejores resultados.  Aquí tenemos un excelente equipo de fisioterapeutas que pueden ayudarle.

     —Me queda algo lejos ir y venir diariamente por mi trabajo, a veces los pacientes insisten en no aliviarse sólo para hacerme quedar mal e impedirme realizar mis ejercicios.

     —En ese caso, permítame recomendarle un excelente centro de terapia física en Nueva Jersey, es un poco caro, pero tiene magníficas instalaciones y personal altamente calificado. Hemos trabajado con ellos en un estudio de personas con miembros amputados —dijo Johnson al parecer sin notar el sarcasmo de House. Salió un momento de la habitación donde se evaluaba a los pacientes y regresó después con una tarjeta de presentación del centro Morrison de fisioterapia—. Díganle al doctor Morrison que van de mi parte.

      Wilson tomó la tarjeta y le agradeció al doctor Johnson sus atenciones mientras House se vestía. Después los dos salieron en silencio del edificio.

     —Vayamos a comer algo, muero de hambre, no puedo esperar a que lleguemos a casa —dijo Wilson señalando una pequeña cafetería. House asintió y los dos se encaminaron al local. Se sentaron en una mesa en el fondo del lugar que estaba lleno de neoyorquinos tomando el almuerzo, cerca de una ventana que daba a una concurrida avenida.

     Una mesera se acercó a dejarles el menú. Ambos lo examinaron con detenimiento sin decir una palabra hasta que la mesera regresó para tomar su orden.

     —Un café y un sándwich Reuben —dijo House.

      —Quiero el hot-dog especial con papas a la francesa, una ensalada, una soda de cereza y una banana split con chocolate derretido. Por favor tráigamelo todo junto —pidió Wilson. La mesera echó una mirada reprobatoria a su gran vientre, chasqueó la lengua y se fue meneando la cabeza—. Bueno, pues no va a tener propina —se quejó Wilson, sintiéndose incómodo y se arregló el saco intentando taparse sin mucho éxito.

     Cayeron de nuevo en un incómodo silencio que fue interrumpido hasta que la mesera llegó con la comida. Wilson comió con apetito, seguía sintiendo mucha hambre. Su cuerpo requería de más calorías para sobrellevar el embarazo, en especial porque no estaba precisamente diseñado para tal función y era una carga extra que debía mantener.  Wilson tomó las papas fritas, las remojó en el helado y las saboreó con deleite. Oh sí, también estaban los famosos antojos. Siempre creyó que eran más mito popular que nada, pero ahora sabía que eran totalmente verdaderos. Jamás en su vida había deseado con tanas ganas mezclar cosas dulces y saladas. Los pepinillos con jarabe de chocolate eran sus favoritos.

      Wilson disfrutaba contento de sus alimentos cuando sintió una fuerte patada desde su interior. Dejó de comer de inmediato y miró su vientre.

       —¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó House alarmado, dejando su sándwich en el plato.

       —Nada, es sólo que, ella me está pateando con fuerza —dijo Wilson sonriendo. House se inclinó para tocarle el vientre como era su costumbre cuando eso sucedía, pero recordó de inmediato dónde estaba y se contuvo.

      —Tal vez está protestando por la horrible comida que le das. ¿Papas a la francesa con helado? En serio, qué gusto tan horrible tienes, ojalá que en eso no se te parezca.

      Wilson puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia.

      —Los antojos son perfectamente normales —dijo remojando más papas en el helado para enfatizar lo que decía—. Quisiera verte en mi lugar, de por sí te encanta la comida chatarra, harías esto o algo peor.

      —Sí, bueno, eso no va a pasar ni en mil años.

      —Lo mismo decía yo, y ya ves —dijo Wilson señalando su abultado abdomen.

      House bufó divertido.

      —¿Has pensando en su apariencia? ¿Cómo se va a ver nuestra niña? —preguntó Wilson suavemente. Siempre que pensaba en eso no podía evitar sentirse contento.

     —Claro que sí, será muy bien parecida. La semana pasada te mostré la foto que hice en uno de esos sitios de internet donde pones las fotos de los padres y crea un modelo virtual de tu hijo.

     —En lugar de tu foto pusiste una de George Clooney, no creo que haya sido un resultado muy exacto.

      —Tienes razón, yo soy más guapo —dijo House con descaro.

     Wilson sonrió.

       —Lo eres —dijo mirando a su esposo con amor—. Ojalá herede tus ojos, son de tus mejores cualidades. Me gustaron desde el primer momento en que te vi.

       House pareció apenado y visiblemente conmovido. Miró su sándwich con intensidad, como si esperara que le tuviera la respuesta a todos sus problemas entre el queso, la carne y el pan. Después de un momento, extendió la mano invitando a Wilson a tomarla.

    —Wilson, yo… demonios, siento… siento haber puesto las cosas tan difíciles. O más bien, seguir poniéndolas así, parece que no sé hacer nada más.

      —Hey, no digas eso —dijo Wilson apretándole la mano—, completaste tu tratamiento en el centro de rehabilitación. Lo hiciste por nosotros. Ya sabíamos que el camino no iba a ser fácil, pero ya estamos ahí, podemos terminarlo juntos.

      —Es sólo que… a veces me duele tanto que lo único que quiero hacer es tomar morfina y olvidarme de todo. ¿Qué pasará si el tratamiento no funciona? ¿Qué clase de padre voy a ser así en esta condición?

      —Aún es muy pronto para saberlo, no llevas ni un mes con el nuevo medicamento. Falta ver qué ocurre con el incremento en la dosis y la nueva terapia. Por favor, no te des por vencido, yo estaré siempre a tu lado apoyándote. No te alejes de mi, de nosotros —dijo Wilson poniendo su otra mano sobre la de House. Intentó inclinarse sobre la mesa para darle un beso a su esposo, pero se le atoró el abdomen y casi tira los platos. House los detuvo con un movimiento rápido, pero eso no evitó el ruido que causó el choque contra la vajilla. Los comensales cercanos voltearon a verlos, extrañados de lo que hacían que causaba ese escándalo. House acomodó los platos y se inclinó para darle un beso a Wilson, sin importarle, o tal vez a propósito, de la gente que los miraba. Wilson se avergonzó un poco, pero aceptó el beso de buena gana.

      Terminaron de comer en un silencio tranquilo. Por debajo de la mesa, sus pies rozaban de forma juguetona.

 

***

La condición de House pareció mejorar con el aumento en la dosis del medicamento. Se despertaba menos noches por el dolor y de día no estaba tan insoportable. Aun así, Wilson podía notar la intensidad con la que se avocaba a los casos que le llegaban, deseoso de perder su mente en los intrincados caminos del cuerpo humano para olvidarse del suyo propio.

        Por fin, a una semana de la visita al doctor Johnson, Wilson convenció a House que visitaran el centro de terapia de Morrison. Wilson sabía bien que House creía que la fisioterapia era inútil, no la había realizado correctamente ni siquiera cuando se le manifestó por primera vez el problema en la pierna. De cualquier modo, era indispensable que agotaran todos los recursos a su alcance para lograr que mejorara lo suficiente para nunca jamás volver siquiera a pensar en considerar el Vicodín como una solución a su dolor crónico.

       Wilson se aparcó el auto en el estacionamiento adyacente a un moderno edificio de cristal y acero de dos plantas en los suburbios de Nueva Jersey. A primera vista parecía un gimnasio por la gente en ropa deportiva que salía y entraba a las instalaciones. Caminó hacia la recepción con un reticente House detrás de él, no estaba de buen humor y daba la impresión que aprovecharía cualquier pretexto para salir huyendo del lugar. Arrastraba los pies y una mochila deportiva con la ropa que Morrison le había dicho por email que iba a necesitar para su terapia.

     —Buenos días, tenemos cita a nombre de Gregory House con el doctor Morrison, nos envía el doctor Johnson del laboratorio Adentis de Nueva York —dijo Wilson a la recepcionista.

      La mujer revisó su computadora y confirmó su cita.

     —El doctor Morrison los está esperando, síganme por favor —dijo y los condujo a una oficina que estaba al fondo de un pasillo y los invitó a entrar.

     —Oh, llegan justo a tiempo, bienvenidos, siéntense por favor —dijo el doctor Morrison señalando un sillón de cuero que estaba en medio de su amplia e iluminada oficina—. Soy el doctor Albert Morrison, es un gusto tenerlos aquí.

     —El gusto es nuestro, gracias por atendernos. El doctor Johnson nos habló muy bien de lo que hacen aquí por las personas con lesiones físicas —dijo Wilson, siempre cordial.

      House estudió con detenimiento a Morrison mientras platicaba con Wilson, era un hombre negro de mediana edad, alto, con un cuerpo musculoso que bien podría hacer que lo confundieran con un atleta. Era bastante diferente a los idiotas con los que había tratado en el hospital, daba la impresión de que realmente se preocupaba por los pacientes y no solo quería hacer su trabajo con el menor esfuerzo posible.

      —He estado estudiando tu expediente, Gregory —dijo Morrison de forma amable—, el infarto que tuviste en el cuádriceps fue bastante grave, pero creo que tienes altas posibilidades de mejorar con la rutina de ejercicios adecuada. Hemos recibido a varias personas con lesiones similares que han mostrado un gran avance en su condición. Lo más importante es que te concentres es en lo que aún tienes, no en lo que perdiste.

      —¿A qué se refiere con eso? —dijo House, poniéndose de inmediato a la defensiva.

       —Es común con los pacientes que pierden la funcionalidad de alguno de sus miembros se enfoquen en lo que les hace falta, en que ya no pueden hacer las cosas de antes. En la rehabilitación les pedimos que piensen en los músculos que están fortaleciendo ya que esos estarán supliendo a los perdidos de ahora en adelante.

      —Es difícil olvidarse de lo que te falta cuando el hoyo que tienes en el muslo hace que te dobles de dolor.

      —Lo sé, sé bien lo que se siente estar así. Cuando era joven soñaba con ser jugador profesional de fútbol americano. Un tacleo severo me lastimó para siempre, impidiéndome continuar jugando. Me lamenté de mi pérdida hasta que el doctor que me atendió en rehabilitación me ayudó a ponerme de pie nuevamente al hacer que me concentrara en tener una nueva meta y dejara en el pasado lo que ya no podía hacer. De ahí me interesé en la medicina del deporte y eso estudié en la universidad para ayudar a otros con problemas similares al mío.

        —Ya han pasado muchos años desde el infarto que tuvo House, ¿aún es posible hacer algo por su pierna? —preguntó Wilson, mirando fijamente a su esposo, preocupado de que decidiera marcharse al sentirse insultado por la forma tan directa que tenía Morrison de decir las cosas.

      —Sin duda. El medicamento nuevo que le están dando calmará el dolor y la fisioterapia lo hará más fuerte.

       —¿Me está diciendo que quedaré como nuevo, doctor? —dijo House destilando sarcasmo— No haga promesas que no puede cumplir, ni intente darle falsas esperanzas a un lisiado que tiene años en agonía.

      —No, por supuesto que no quedará como antes. Su cuerpo no puede reconstruir el músculo perdido, pero sé puede hacer mucho por el que aún queda, si le da la oportunidad y es consistente en el tratamiento.

      House apretó la mandíbula y observó a Wilson, que lo veía con mirada suplicante.

     —Está bien, muéstreme lo que puede hacer.

      —Comencemos de inmediato, ya he diseñado un programa de ejercicios a su medida —dijo Morrison poniéndose de pie—, vamos al vestidor para que se cambie, luego los llevaré a la alberca donde tendrá su primera sesión de ejercicios acuáticos.

      Wilson acompañó a House al interior el vestidor. Se sentó en una banca en lo que se cambiaba la ropa de calle por una bermuda.

      —Inténtalo, ¿quieres? —dijo Wilson mirándolo con ojos suplicantes.

      —Ninguna fisioterapia ha funcionado, ¿por qué esta habría de ser diferente? —gruñó House tirando su saco con descuido sobre la mochila.

       —Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas en serio. Prueba al menos un mes antes de descartar esta terapia por completo. Y por favor, no hagas que Morrison te corra a patadas como ocurrió con los otros terapeutas —le imploró Wilson.

      House suspiró profundamente. Deslizó su mano sobre el muslo derecho sin llegar a tocar directamente el lugar donde estaba su cicatriz. Ya no sentía el dolor desgarrador que apareció cuando recién dejó el Vicodín, ahora era un dolor sordo, latente, insistente, como si el fantasma del músculo desparecido se aferrara a la carne que restaba para asegurarse de que nunca olvidara que alguna vez existió, que alguna  vez era parte de un ser normal, no de un lisiado.

     —Está bien, lo haré —dijo por fin, resignado.

       Wilson sonrió y se levantó para darle un beso en los labios. Cuando se separaron, tomó la mano derecha de House y la puso sobre su vientre para que sintiera a su hija moverse.

      —Ella también te está dando ánimos y pidiéndote que no te rindas —dijo Wilson sonriendo.

      House acarició el amplio vientre de su esposo, sintiendo la vida que se manifestaba desde su interior,  y esbozó una breve sonrisa.

***

Morrison los condujo a una espaciosa área donde había tres albercas techadas de distintos tamaños y profundidades. En ellas se veía a gente de diversas edades haciendo ejercicios bajo las instrucciones y miradas atentas de varios fisioterapeutas.

       —Ella es Jenna, será la encargada de tu terapia —dijo Morrison presentándoles a una mujer alta y fornida. Tenía una cara amable, pero aun así, se veía que era el tipo de personas con las que no querías tener problemas si apreciabas tu bienestar físico.

      —Oh, pensé que usted se quedaría con nosotros —dijo Wilson con algo de alarma en la voz. Sin duda estaba pensando en qué pasaría si House hacía enojar a ese mujerón, quedaría más lisiado de lo que estaba.

       —Lo siento, yo ya no doy terapias, me encargo del aspecto administrativo del centro —se disculpó Morrison—. Pero Jenna cuenta con toda mi recomendación, ella es una excelente fisioterapeuta, estoy seguro de que no tendrán ninguna queja de su trabajo— dijo Morrison y se despidió.

       —Soy Jenna Smith, estaré a cargo del tratamiento del doctor House —se presentó la mujer, extendiendo la mano y dándoles fuertes apretones a House y Wilson—.

      —Ouch —se quejó House de manera exagerada, sacudiendo la mano —. ¿Estás segura de que sabes cómo tratar con la gente? No es lo mismo que hacerlo con pedazos de carne en el rastro.

      Wilson se llevó la mano a la frente. Perfecto, era la primera vez que House hablaba con la mujer y ya la estaba insultando. Estaban perdidos.

     Jenna lo miró fijamente y luego, inesperadamente para todos, se echó a reír de buena gana.

     —He comido carne más sustanciosa que la que tienes en todo el cuerpo —dijo Jenna dándole a House una fuerte palmada en la espalda, casi haciéndolo caer a la alberca—. Me agrada tu sentido del humor, nada de falsas cortesías. Vamos a comenzar de inmediato, ojitos azules, adentro —le ordenó señalando el agua.

     —Acabo de comer, ¿sabes? ¿No dicen que hay que esperar al menos dos horas antes de nadar?

    Wilson movió la cabeza, exasperado.

    —¡House, deja de actuar como si tuvieras ocho años y métete a la maldita alberca!

     —¿Alguien de ocho años podría hacer esto? —dijo House haciendo una mueca ridícula.

     —Te vas a quedar así para siempre —lo regañó Wilson.

       —Bien, si te sientes de ocho años, así te trataré —dijo Jenna. Tomó a House por debajo de las axilas, lo alzó sin esfuerzo y lo depositó con cuidado dentro de la tibia agua.

     House quedó azorado y Wilson no pudo evitar reírse de buena gana. No todos los días dejaban a su esposo sin palabras.

      Jenna entró a la alberca con una especie de brazalete grande.

        —Empecemos con las tobilleras de resistencia. Es más fácil ponerlas fuera del agua, pero qué se le va a hacer —sin dejarlo reaccionar, se zambulló, sujetó a House de la pierna y le puso la tobillera—. El primer ejercicio es la patada vertical —dijo mostrándole el ejercicio—, hay que poner a trabajar esos cuádriceps, le ordenó haciendo sonar un silbato.

       House protestó un poco, pero comenzó a seguir las indicaciones de Jenna. Wilson se sentó en una banca cercana y sacó un libro. La tarde pasó rápidamente y cuando Wilson menos lo esperaba, la sesión había terminado. House la completó en su totalidad y Jenna le dio otra fuerte palmada en la espalda para despedirse de él, diciéndole que no faltara a su próxima cita o iría personalmente a donde estuviera para arrastrarlo hasta la alberca.

     —¿Y bien? ¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó Wilson una vez que estuvieron en el vestidor.

     —No es tan mala terapeuta —dijo House encogiéndose de hombros.

     —¿Bromeas? Te tuvo totalmente dominado —respondió Wilson sonriendo—, quiero ver que intentes portarte como un patán con ella, no te lo va a permitir.

     —¿Qué clase de esposo eres si estás tan contento de que una mujer me domine? —gruñó House con fingida indignación mientras sacaba una toalla de su mochila.

     —Uno que está feliz de que por fin vayas a completar un tratamiento que te va a permitir vivir lo suficiente con buena salud para ver crecer a tu hija y llevarla hasta el altar —dijo Wilson sonriendo, feliz.

    —Será mucho tiempo entonces, porque ella no va a tener permitido salir con nadie hasta que cumpla 30 años —respondió House, se terminó de secar y comenzó a vestirse.

 Wilson sonrió. Sí, mucho, mucho tiempo.

***

 

Cuddy finalizó de supervisar la instalación del nuevo equipo de resonancia magnética. Se sentía contenta por haber recibido el equipo mediante una donación, que, aunque pareciera increíble, era resultado indirecto del artículo que House escribió para la _Revista Médica de Nueva Jersey_ varios meses atrás.Mucha gente se había interesado por el trabajo que realizaba House y aquellos con posibilidades económicas habían donado dinero o equipo para que el Hospital-Escuela Princeton Plainsboro siguiera realizando su noble labor de sanar a los que otros doctores daban por desahuciados. Cuddy pensó que no le vendría mal convencer, o más bien, obligar a House a escribir un par de artículos más para mantener su fama y que el hospital siguiera bajo el reflector de la comunidad médica.

            Una vez que Cuddy se aseguró de que el equipo funcionara bien, dejó al mando el encargado del área para que se ocupara de los detalles finales y se encaminó a la oficina de House. No le sorprendió encontrarla vacía, sabía que él tenía un caso nuevo; supuso que los otros doctores estaban realizando los análisis correspondientes, lo que dejaba a House libre para holgazanear en lo que estaban listos. Eso significaba sólo una cosa: que se había ido a pasar el tiempo con su esposo.

            Cuddy tocó suavemente la puerta de la oficina Wilson.

            —Wilson, ¿puedo pasar?

            Esperó un momento sin respuesta y volvió a tocar.

            —Wilson, ¿estás ahí?

            —Sí, adelante —dijo la voz de Wilson a través de la madera.

          Wilson estaba sentado detrás del escritorio, recargado hacia atrás en el respaldo de la silla, con la computadora prendida y varios papeles como facturas sobre la superficie de éste, Cuddy pudo ver que estaba realizando el reporte mensual del departamento de oncología. House no estaba a la vista.

         —Estoy buscando a House, ¿sabes dónde está?

       —No desde esta mañana cuando llegamos juntos.

         —Qué raro, pensé que estaría aquí, su oficina está desierta —comentó Cuddy echando un vistazo a la habitación donde no había rastro alguno de un diagnosta cascarrabias. Se acercó al escritorio de Wilson y se sentó en una de las sillas.

       —Tal vez esté echando una siesta en alguna habitación desocupada, ya sabes lo holgazán que suele s…ser —dijo con una extraña inflexión aguda en la voz.

       —Wilson, ¿te encuentras bien? Te ves algo sonrojado y tienes la respiración agitada.

       —Sí, estoy bien, es solamente que, ya sabes, con esto del embarazo las hormonas están fuera de control —respondió débilmente, apretando los labios y una pluma que tenía en la mano.

       —¿Todo va bien? ¿Qué te ha dicho el doctor Bristol?

       —Los análisis muestran que el embarazo sigue su curso normal, ya con seis meses y medio he pasado la parte más difícil.

      —Me alegra escucharlo. ¿Y cómo le va a House con el tratamiento experimental?

      —Ha progresado bastante, la nueva terapia física le ha estado dando buenos resultados, m…muy buenos resultados —respondió Wilson otra vez con voz extraña.

      Cuddy arqueó una ceja y lo miró inquisitivamente, pero Wilson no dijo nada y siguió apretando la pluma.

     —Si me disculpas, quiero terminar esto antes del almuerzo —dijo Wilson señalando los papeles.

    —Sí, claro, ya no te distraigo más. Nos vemos luego —dijo Cuddy poniéndose de pie. Salió de la oficina, cerró la puerta detrás de ella y se fue por el pasillo, dispuesta a encontrar a House.

     —¡House! ¿Cómo se te ocurre hacer eso? ¡Nos pudo haber descubierto! —gruñó Wilson haciendo su silla hacia atrás. Se dirigía a House, quien estaba de rodillas debajo de su escritorio, masajeando su entrepierna y dándole besos a su cubierta erección.

     —Relájate, el escritorio me tapa por completo.

      —¡Ese no es el punto!

       —El punto es que no hubiera notado nada extraño si no hubieras gemido.

      —¡No lo hice!

      —Lo escuché bien, y eso que estaba ahí abajo.

      —Quisiera verte tratar de permanecer en silencio cuando tu esposo esta prácticamente dándote sexo oral frente a tu jefa.

       —Así es más emocionante —respondió arqueando las cejas sugestivamente y se inclinó para seguir acariciando a Wilson.

       —¡Ah, House! —Gimió Wilson enredando sus dedos en el cabello de su esposo—. No, espera, detente, este no es el lugar para… —dijo al sentir que House comenzaba a bajarle el cierre del pantalón y a meter su mano en su ropa interior. Una cosa era tocarse por encima de la ropa y otra tener sexo en el hospital, a pleno mediodía, con la puerta abierta.

      House no se detuvo, continuó con sus planes.

      —Te voy a probar dos cosas: lo mucho que he trabajado en fisioterapia, puedo estar de rodillas sin cansarme pronto; y lo excitante que es tener sexo cuando sabes que pueden atraparte —dijo sonriendo, viéndolo con intensidad, lleno de deseo.

       Wilson intentó protestar de nuevo, pero no pudo porque House  tomó por completo su miembro dentro de su boca de una sola vez. Su cerebro se derritió en un mar de endorfinas y no pudo pensar en detenerlo, lo único que deseaba era que el placer continuara, cosa que no era difícil porque su esposo era realmente talentoso con la lengua y los labios. House se tomaba su tiempo para saborearlo, lamiendo de la base a la punta que goteaba, disfrutando cada chupada, dejándolo completamente cubierto de saliva.

      Wilson hizo la cabeza hacia atrás y jaló el cabello de House, estaba cerca, tan cerca. House captó la señal y redobló sus esfuerzos, envolviendo a su esposo por completo en el caliente interior de su boca, canturreando una tonada que Wilson no reconoció, haciendo con esto que las vibraciones lo rodearan y aumentaran el goce. Movió una mano que tenía en el muslo de Wilson hacia su entrepierna para acariciar con suavidad sus testículos, haciéndolos rodar con cuidado en su mano.

     Eso fue todo lo que Wilson necesitó para alcanzar el orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se tensó como una cuerda de arco, el placer explotó dentro de él en una cascada de fuegos artificiales y se vertió en la boca de House, quien chupó con más fuerza, como si quisiera dejarlo seco. Wilson sintió como si así fuera y se dejó caer sin fuerzas en el respaldo de la silla y se cubrió los ojos con una mano. Por un momento no estuvo consciente de otra cosa que no fuera su respiración agitada y su corazón que palpitaba desbocadamente. Por fin, tuvo la energía para abrir los ojos y se encontró con los de House. Él seguía de rodillas en el piso, con la cabeza recargada en el muslo de Wilson, simplemente contemplándolo. Wilson no pudo evitar sonreír.

      —Ven acá, te vas a lastimar —dijo Wilson. Se hizo hacia atrás despacio y ayudó a House a ponerse de pie. Lo empujó con suavidad contra el escritorio para que se recargara y comenzó a besarle el cuello, pasó una mano sobre su entrepierna y palpó lo duro que estaba. House gimió cuando lo tocó; Wilson le mordió una oreja mientras le quitaba el cinturón y le abría el pantalón para acariciarlo dentro de la ropa interior.

     —Dr. Wilson, pe… pensé que estaba en contra de este tipo de comportamiento en la oficina —dijo House bromeando entre gemidos.

      —Es de sabios cambiar de opinión —dijo Wilson salpicándole la quijada con suaves besos —, a menos que quieras que no siga —señaló deteniendo sus caricias.

     —Todo menos eso —declaró House enfático.

      —Eso pensé —respondió Wilson sonriendo y continuó frotando el pene de House, acariciando la cabeza y esparciendo la humedad que de ella salía por toda la longitud. Tomó el labio inferior de su esposo y lo jaló con cuidado antes de devorar sus labios por completo, frotando sus lenguas de manera lenta y sensual.

      House no necesitó mucho para terminar, estaba demasiado excitado, y pronto se vino sobre la mano de Wilson. Agotado, se hizo hacia adelante y recargó su frente en la de Wilson mientras se reponía de su intenso orgasmo.

      —Hey —dijo Wilson sonriendo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Acercó su nariz a la de House y las frotó despacio.

     House abrió los ojos y también sonrió.

      Se quedaron así en silencio un momento hasta que el  repentino estallido de gritos en el pasillo, de pasos apresurados y de las ruedas de un aparato siendo desplazado, los hicieron sobresaltarse. Se limpiaron y acomodaron la ropa con rapidez, recordando de repente dónde estaban.

     A pesar de que intentó aparentar otra cosa, el esfuerzo había agotado a House. Éste se recostó en el sillón y estiró la pierna. Wilson se sentó a su lado y House lo rodeó con los brazos y le acarició el vientre.

     —De ahora en adelante iré a la fisioterapia el doble de tiempo —dijo House y le dio ligeros besos a Wilson en el cuello.

     —¿Ah sí? ¿Y eso?

     —Quiero estar bien para que lo hagamos sobre tu escritorio antes de que tengas tu licencia de paternidad —señaló sonriendo como lobo hambriento.

     Wilson tragó saliva y sintió que un calor lo recorría.

     —En ese caso, tendré que ponerle una nueva cerradura a la puerta para estar seguros de que nadie nos interrumpa.

     —Me parece perfecto —respondió House y se inclinó para besar a su esposo.

 


	9. Capítulo 9

****

 

Wilson se dejó caer con pesadez en su silla, se reclinó y suspiró cansado. A penas era lunes a mediodía y se sentía como cuando en sus tiempos de residente pasaba casi dos días seguidos trabajando, sólo con pequeñas siestas entre pacientes. Pasó una mano sobre su gran abdomen y suspiró de nuevo. Aún le quedaban muchas cosas por hacer ese día, consultas que dar, horas en la clínica qué cubrir y una larga lista de etcéteras. Se frotó los ojos con las manos y se puso de pie, dispuesto a continuar con sus actividades cotidianas. Sintió que el mundo se le movía. Wow. Se sujetó con fuerza al escritorio para recuperar su balance. Tal vez debería tomárselo con calma. Había notado que últimamente su sentido del equilibrio estaba ligeramente descompuesto. No era exactamente que estuviera mareado, sino que el gran peso que cargaba con siete meses de embarazo había hecho que cambiara su centro de gravedad. Además de estar torpe y lento al caminar, no calculaba bien sus pasos, especialmente en las escaleras.

            Wilson miró el sillón que tenía en su oficina. Nunca antes había lucido tan atractivo. Decidió recostarse para descansar un poco. Sí, tan sólo cerraría los ojos un momento y después continuaría con sus actividades. Wilson se acomodó, parpadeó un poco y lo siguiente que supo cuando abrió los ojos de nuevo fue que House estaba sentando junto a él en el sillón. Le había levantado las piernas y las había puesto sobre las suyas para hacerse espacio. House leía una revista médica mientras comía un sándwich.

            —¿House, qué haces aquí? —preguntó Wilson sorprendido. Intentó incorporarse, pero vio que tenía sobre el abdomen una gelatina y una bolsa de papas fritas que se tambalearon con su movimiento —. ¿Y qué es esto?

            —Vine a buscarte para ir a almorzar, pero estabas dormido, así que te traje la comida.

            —¿Me estás usando de mesa? —preguntó molesto, tomando las cosas y poniéndolas a un lado.

            —Eres muy útil para eso —dijo sonriendo encantadoramente.

            —Gracias por recordarme que falta poco para que alcance las dimensiones de un pequeño planeta —gruñó.

            —De un gran planeta, diría yo.

            —No me halagues tanto —dijo sentándose. House le pasó una bolsa de papel que contenía su almuerzo. Wilson notó que seguía usando bolsas de restaurantes de comida rápida. Sin duda todos en el hospital pensaban que comía sin parar hamburguesas, pizzas y toda clase de alimentos chatarra y por eso estaba tan obeso. Wilson sabía que todo era una coartada, pero aun así, su vanidad le impedía ignorar el hecho de que todos creyeran que se había descuidado tanto. Suspiró resignado y mordió su sándwich de atún.

            —¿Cómo te encuentras? —le preguntó House, viéndolo con detenimiento cómo comía.

            —Bien, casado, pero bien.

            —Si te sientes así, dile a Cuddy que te deje salir temprano.

            —No es para tanto, aún puedo realizar mis labores sin problemas.

            —Mmm… —murmuró House mirándolo fijamente, analizándolo. Iba a decir algo cuando su localizador sonó. House le echó un vistazo y se puso de pie—. Tengo que irme, el paciente no está respondiendo al tratamiento. Te veo luego —se despidió y se fue de prisa. Wilson agitó la mano. Miró su reloj y vio la hora. Tenía que darse prisa si quería visitar a todos sus pacientes y terminar todos sus pendientes.

 

***

            Wilson caminó de prisa por el pasillo de la clínica hacia la recepción, sintiendo que el peso extra de su vientre hacía que todo su cuerpo se balanceara de forma extraña. Estaba seguro de que podía sentir la mirada divertida de las enfermeras sobre él. Claro, búrlense del gordito. Bien, había terminado con sus consultas, el resto de la tarde debía reunirse con pacientes que estaban en remisión. Por suerte era viernes. Tenía proyecciones del departamento qué realizar y estadísticas qué revisar, pero eso lo haría el fin de semana en su casa, con los pies subidos en alguna superficie. Lo estaban matando, los sentía hinchados; todo él estaba hinchado.

            —Hola, Dr. Wilson —lo saludó Kutner. Detrás de él venía Foreman. Los tres caminaron hacia el elevador.

            —Hola, ¿cómo va todo con el paciente en turno? —les preguntó Wilson.

            —De momento está estable, si pasa la noche sin novedad querrá decir que el tratamiento funcionó —le informó Kutner.

            —Ojalá sea así, House ha estado bastante irascible por este caso.

            —¿Cuándo no lo está? —se quejó Foreman con total seriedad.

            Wilson bufó divertido. Era verdad, ese era uno de los estados de ánimo más frecuentes de House. Wilson miró fijamente el elevador, se estaba tardando demasiado en bajar. Consultó su reloj, estaba retrasado para su primera consulta.

            —Tomaré las escaleras —dijo señalándolas y caminando hacia ellas a la velocidad de un panda que ha comido demasiado.

            Kutner lo siguió de inmediato. Foreman puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia e hizo lo mismo.

            —Kutner, son sólo un par de pisos —dijo Wilson resoplando ligeramente, empujando su peso escaleras arriba mientras se apoyaba en el barandal­— no estoy inválido, soy perfectamente capaz de… —Fue lo último que alcanzó a decir antes de dar un traspié al subir un escalón, intentó aferrarse al pasamanos, pero los dedos se le resbalaron y se cayó hacia atrás.

 

***

            La luz del atardecer se filtraba a través de las blancas persianas bañando la habitación en una cálida tonalidad anaranjada. Wilson abrió los ojos al sentir que el sol le pegaba directo en la cara, parpadeó e intentó enfocar el origen de la luz. Oh, ya va a anochecer, pensó para sus adentros. Cerró los ojos un momento, su cerebro aún seguía adormecido. Súbitamente se acordó de todo lo que tenía que hacer y abrió los ojos muy grandes, alarmado. Su angustia se hizo mayor cuando vio que estaba en una cama de hospital. Automáticamente se llevó la mano al vientre, palpándolo en busca  de alguna anomalía, sintió de inmediato un movimiento adentro y se tranquilizó un poco. No sabía que había ocurrido, pero su bebé estaba bien, y eso era todo lo que importaba.

            —Ah, ya despertaste —dijo Cuddy al entrar al cuarto.

            —¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Wilson, incorporándose hasta quedar sentado en la cama.

            —Te resbalaste al subir las escaleras como un idiota por no esperar el elevador —gruñó la voz de House detrás de Cuddy. No se le veía nada contento.

            —Ejem… —carraspeó Cuddy— Efectivamente, al subir no pisaste bien y te fuiste para atrás. Por suerte Foreman y Kutner estaban detrás de ti y prácticamente caíste sobre ellos. No te hiciste daño, sólo te golpeaste la cabeza contra la pared, lo que ocasionó que te desmayaras. Ellos te trajeron aquí y te atendieron. No te preocupes, nadie más que ellos y House te examinaron.

            Wilson se llevó la mano a la cabeza, tocó la parte de atrás donde sintió que tenía un vendaje cubriéndole la herida.

            —De verdad que eres tonto, ¿qué creíste que estabas haciendo? —volvió a gruñir House.

            —Iba tarde para mis consultas y no quise esperar el ascensor.

            —¿Por qué hiciste algo tan imprudente?

            —Porque no soy un inválido, puedo caminar perfectamente a todos lados para cumplir con mi trabajo —le respondió Wilson alzando también la voz. Estaba irritado por el ridículo regaño de House.

            —Ni tan perfectamente si lo primero que haces es resbalar y casi abrirte la cabeza —lo reprimió.

            —Pues perdóname por no ser tan ágil como antes —le gritó exasperado.

            —No es conmigo con quien tienes que disculparte —contestó House en tono cortante y salió de la habitación, dejando a Wilson confundido.

            —¿Pero qué demonios le pasa? —se quejó con Cuddy, quien se había apartado hacia un rincón para no quedar en medio del fuego cruzado.

            —House estaba muy asustado cuando te caíste. Por suerte no fue de gravedad, pero tienes que comprender que es gran motivo de preocupación ver que tu esposo embarazado de siete meses tiene una caída en las escaleras. 

            —Fue un accidente, no es que lo haya hecho a propósito.

            —No, pero…. —dijo Cuddy mordiéndose el labio.

            —¿Pero qué? —la instó Wilson a hablar, nada de eso tenía sentido.

            —Pero has estado esforzándote demasiado para alguien en tu condición.

            —¿Qué? Eso es ridículo, estoy haciendo lo mismo de siempre. Quiero dejar todo listo para cuando pida mi licencia de paternidad.

            —Exacto, tienes el mismo ritmo de trabajo, pero tu cuerpo no es el mismo.

            —Cuddy, eso es ridículo. Millones de mujeres embarazadas siguen con su rutina normal.

            —No es lo que ellas hagan, sino la forma en que tu cuerpo reacciona. ¿Te sientes normal?

            —¿Qué?

            —¿No estás cansado, con pocas fuerzas, con falta de coordinación?

            —Un poco —mintió Wilson, la verdad era que lo único que quería hacer en esos últimos días era no salir de la cama.

            —Nos da la impresión de que tienes complejo de súper mamá, o papá en este caso.

            —¿De qué estás hablando?

            —Sientes que tienes la responsabilidad de hacerlo todo, de trabajar a ritmo agitado sin descanso como lo haría una persona que no está en estado, aunque tu cuerpo te está indicando que disminuyas la velocidad. Estás siendo demasiado duro contigo mismo.

            Wilson se miró las manos y las retorció sobre las sábanas blancas. Era verdad lo que Cuddy decía. Una parte de él no quería dejarse “vencer” por su condición. Últimamente se sentía gordísimo y torpe, y eso le frustraba.  Quería tener a su hija, pero también quería continuar con su trabajo en el hospital. Sentía que le daba la seguridad de que al menos tenía control sobre una parte de su vida, que su papel como oncólogo no había cambiado, que sus habilidades seguían intactas.

            —Muchas mujeres se enfrentan a la misma decisión que tú: trabajo o maternidad. No tienes que elegir, simplemente acomodar tus actividades de tal modo que ambas compaginen y no termines exhausto. Piénsalo, ¿sí?

            Wilson suspiró profundamente.

            —Sí, lo meditaré.

            Cuddy lo tomó de las manos y les dio un apretón.

            —Tus resultados indican que todo se encuentra bien, así que puedes irte cuando quieras.

            Wilson asintió y comenzó a quitarse la intravenosa. Cuddy le acercó su ropa y lo dejó solo para que se vistiera.

            Un rato más tarde, Wilson caminaba despacio hacia la oficina de House. Encontró a su marido sentado en la silla reclinable que estaba frente a su escritorio. Estaba tirando distraídamente una pelota contra la pared.

            Wilson empujó la puerta de cristal en silencio y se paró junto a House.

            —Hey —dijo suavemente.

            House alzó la vista para contemplarlo.

            —Escucha, yo…

            —Ven aquí —dijo House, dejó la pelota en el piso y le tiró de la mano, indicándole que se sentara en el espacio entre sus piernas. Wilson lo hizo y una vez que se acomodó, House lo rodeó con sus brazos, descansando las manos sobre su vientre—. Siento haberme portado como un idiota y haberte gritado —murmuró House contra su oreja, y le dio un beso en el cuello.

            —Yo también lamento haberte preocupado.

            —Todo esto es mi culpa, debí haberte cuidado mejor —dijo House quedito, apretando a Wilson con fuerza contra él.

            —No digas eso, ¿cómo podrías…?

            —Me di cuenta de la forma pesada en que caminabas, de la incertidumbre en tus pasos, lo cansado que estabas, pero aun así no dije nada. Pensé que lo tenías todo bajo control. No quería obligarte a dejar de lado tu trabajo, yo sé mejor que nadie lo importante que es en nuestras vidas ejercer la medicina, lo mucho que te preocupas por tus pacientes.

            Wilson suspiró y estrechó las manos de House entre las suyas.

            —Creo que ambos tenemos que aprender a dejar de ser adictos al trabajo. Después de todo, ya no será nuestra prioridad. Tenemos algo más importante de qué ocuparnos. ¿Cierto? —dijo girando para quedar de frente a su esposo, quien lo miró con ternura y se inclinó para besarlo.

            —Cierto —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno, ya es tarde, vámonos a casa. Te prepararé algo rico de cenar. ¿Qué se te antoja?

            —Tengo antojo de pastel de carne con trozos de chocolate —respondió Wilson y se puso de pie con cuidado.

            House hizo una mueca.

            —Haré el pastel normal y luego tú le puedes poner a tu parte lo que quieras, que así, ni Héctor querrá las sobras.

            Wilson sonrió y empujó la puerta de cristal. No se fijó en que una parte de la alfombra estaba levantada y tropezó con ella. La mano de House inmediatamente lo estabilizó y lo acercó a su lado. Sonrieron y se dieron un beso. Se fueron caminando lentamente por el pasillo, la mano de House firme en la cintura de Wilson.

 

****

 

A House le gustaba hacer muchas cosas en su tiempo libre, especialmente los fines de semana. Dormir, por ejemplo, también pasear en su motocicleta, tocar el piano, la guitarra o jugar póker. Levantarse temprano para enfrentarse a un montón de animalitos sonrientes de colores pastel definitiva y absolutamente no era una de ellas.

            —House, ¿osos o elefantes? —preguntó Wilson, sosteniendo dos muestras de papel tapiz.

            —Um… ¿elefantes?

            —¿En rosa, lila o fucsia?

            —¿Fucsia?

            —No combina con el juego de ropa de cama que ya elegimos. Tendré que buscar otro —farfulló Wilson y dio media vuelta en dirección al departamento de blancos.

House tomó un gran sorbo a su café y lo siguió. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

            Ese sábado temprano en la mañana, Wilson lo había despertado para que fueran a elegir todo lo que necesitaban para el cuarto de la bebé. El momento de su nacimiento se acercaba cada vez más y no quería dejar todo para el último momento. Ahora que tenía más tiempo libre, pensaba ocuparse de todos los detalles que precedían a un nacimiento, empezando por tener un lugar apropiado donde recibir a su pequeña.

          Wilson había reorganizado su horario, dejando de lado muchas de las tareas que antes tenía, para concentrarse en los aspectos indispensables que necesitaban su atención hasta la hora final en que iba a trabajar en el hospital. Sin toda esa presión encima, Wilson ahora se encontraba más relajado y de mejor ánimo a pesar de las molestias inherentes del embarazo. Seguía sintiéndose una ballena en dos pies, pero se consolaba pensando que no iba a ser para siempre: en menos de dos meses tendría una hermosa hija en su vida.

           Así pues, en una nublada mañana de sábado, House y Wilson vagaban por una enorme tienda llamada Baby World que tenía absolutamente de todo en todos los colores para hacer sentir más que bienvenido a cualquier recién nacido. Y era precisamente esa amplia selección la que los había dejado atónitos. Ellos, como doctores, estaban acostumbrados a lidiar con sangre, vísceras, medicamentos y enfermedades, no con tantas tonalidades de rosa. ¿Cuál era la mejor? ¿Cómo sabrían cuál elegir? ¿Y si se equivocaban y su hija no dormía bien por tener colores inapropiados en su dormitorio? Wilson respiró profundamente. Calma, calma. Eran profesionales de la salud, podían lidiar con eso y más. Había leído suficientes libros sobre cuidado de bebés como para equipar una pequeña biblioteca. Todo era cuestión que pusiera en orden sus ideas y eligiera entre todas las posibles combinaciones la que sería mejor para su bebé.

         Wilson buscaba afanosamente sábanas y cobijas que combinaran con el tonto tono de fucsia que House había elegido mientras éste había encontrado los juguetes y se distraía con el _Gimnasio de Aventura en el Mar_ de _Baby Einstein_ que estaba en exhibición. Los tentáculos con diferentes texturas del pulpo eran bastante divertidos.

          —¡House! Deja eso y ayúdame a elegir —lo regañó Wilson, señalando el mar de algodón que se extendía frente a ellos.

         —Con que sea de fibras naturales es suficiente —respondió House encogiéndose de hombros.

         —El diseño también es importante. No es lo mismo dinosaurios que bailarinas.

        —Pueden ser dinosaurios que bailan ballet.

       —¡House!

         —¿Qué importa? Es un bebé. Ni siquiera podrá enfocar los ojos en un tiempo. Una vez que crezca podremos darle a elegir lo que mejor le parezca.

        —No estás haciendo esto más fácil —gruñó Wilson, poniendo las manos en las caderas.

         —¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? —dijo una voz por detrás de ellos. Voltearon a ver quién era y se encontraron con una alegre empleada joven. “Lucy”, se leía en su gafete.

        —Hola. Mi esposo y yo estamos buscando lo necesario para amueblar el cuarto de nuestro bebé —respondió Wilson señalando a House, quien seguía tocando los juguetes.

         Lucy los miró un instante un poco sorprendida. Wilson estaba acostumbrado a que la gente los mirara raro por ser un matrimonio homosexual, aun así, no dejaba de ser molesto, y ese día no estaba de humor para lidiar con eso.

         —¡Oh! ¡Felicidades! —dijo Lucy sonriendo amablemente—. ¡Es maravilloso que decidieran dar ese paso! Mi primo se casó con su ahora esposo el verano pasado y de inmediato adoptaron un hermoso niño. Son una familia tan feliz. Seguramente ustedes también lo serán.

        —Gracias —contestó Wilson sonriendo. Era agradable para variar recibir apoyo en lugar de rechazo.

         —¿Ya tienen idea de lo que quieren comprar?

         —Dinosaurios bailando ballet —dijo House y se acercó a ellos, dejando los juguetes a un lado.

       —¿Perdón? —preguntó Lucy sin comprender a qué se referían.

        —No, no tenemos idea —dijo Wilson dándole discretamente un codazo a House para que se comportara—. Hay tanto de dónde elegir que estamos un poco perdidos. Sabemos que necesitamos ciertos muebles para el bebé, pero tanta variedad nos confunde y no sabemos como combinar todo.

       —Si no tienen un diseño, pueden ver las habitaciones ya decoradas que tenemos en nuestro catálogo. Síganme, por favor —les pidió Lucy y los guio hasta la sección de muebles. En una esquina había una pantalla táctil donde se mostraban diversos modelos de cuartos para bebés—. Aquí pueden seleccionar por color o por tema —les mostró deslizando los dedos por la pantalla—. Una vez que elijan un diseño que les guste, den click en la opción de “Ver componentes” para revisar la lista de los muebles y decoraciones que conforman la habitación, también les mostrará los precios de cada elemento. Pueden decidir llevarse todo como está, o combinar con lo de otra habitación. ¿Ya saben que van a tener?

        —Niña. Será niña —respondió Wilson contento, conteniendo el impulso de ponerse la mano sobre el vientre como hacía siempre que pensaba en su hija.

          —Oh, en ese caso, el modelo de princesas es muy popular —informó Lucy y tocó la pantalla hasta que apareció una habitación decorada con las princesas de Disney, todo en ella tenía ese motivo, desde la ropa de cama hasta los adornos de las paredes. El color predominante, claro está, era el rosa en diferentes tonalidades.

         —Es… rosa… y… agradable… —comentó Wilson.

       —Lo es si estás de acuerdo con la idea de que nuestra hija se conforme con los roles predeterminados para la mujer y quieras que crezca creyendo que lo único que importa es verse bonita para encontrar un hombre rico que se case con ella —expresó House.

        —¿Qué? House, no exageres. Nuestra hija no va creer eso sólo porque su habitación tiene princesas.

       —Subestimas el papel de los medios en el desarrollo de los bebés. ¿No sería mejor una decoración de abogada? Esa es una buena profesión. O de doctora, claro está, que siga nuestros pasos.

       —House, hace un momento querías dinosaurios y ahora planeas montar una corte o un hospital.

       —Los dinosaurios son educativos —apuntó House y comenzó a cambiar de página en la pantalla a toda velocidad.

         —Em… Parece que tienen que platicar qué decisión tomar. Volveré en un momento —comentó Lucy y se alejó discretamente.

      —House, ¿de verdad estás en contra de la decoración de princesas? ¿O sólo lo dices por molestar?

     —Genuinamente estoy en contra de ella. Mira nada más todo ese rosa.

       —¿También te opones al rosa?

        —Me opongo a que nuestra hija crezca creyendo que sólo puede vestirse de un color o que sólo cierto tipo de comportamiento es el adecuado para una niña, en este caso, jugar a ser princesa. Todo eso son puras patrañas. ¿Quién dice que las chicas deben obligatoriamente vestirse de rosa y usar vestidos? A finales del siglo XIX era costumbre que los varones usaran vestidos blancos y llevaran el pelo largo hasta los siete años, que era cuando recibían su primer corte de cabello. Y ya a principios del siglo XX el azul era el color recomendado para las niñas por ser más suave y delicado.

            —Mmm… Tienes razón en eso.

            —Claro que la tengo —sentenció House muy ufano—. Y creo que de todas las personas, nosotros, una pareja gay que está en estas circunstancias especiales —señaló el vientre de Wilson— somos los que menos debemos reforzar los estereotipos de género.

            —Está bien, me convenciste, nada de rosa.

            —Más bien, otros colores aparte del rosa.

            —Bien, veamos juntos el catálogo y pongámonos de acuerdo.

            Ambos comenzaron a mirar con detenimiento los diferentes modelos que ofrecía la tienda.  Tenían en mente alejarse de los típicos decorados infantiles y buscar algo más novedoso y moderno. Por fin se decidieron por una habitación cuyo motivo eran las estrellas: las tenía en las cortinas, en las paredes, en el tapete y en el techo con luces de LED que simulaban una noche estrellada. Las paredes eran de un beige suave con detalles en verde claro. Los muebles tenían algo de rosa, pero estaban combinados con blanco y verde claro. Las tonalidades eran armoniosas y relajantes, ideales para un bebé. Lucy regresó al poco rato de que ellos se eligieron el modelo y los ayudó a tomar las decisiones finales antes de hacer la compra.

            —¿Van a llevarse la habitación completa?

            —Casi, no necesitamos el sillón ni la mesa. Pero sí nos gustaría lo demás: cuna, cambiador, armario y los accesorios de decoración —dijo Wilson. Él ya había comprado una cuna, pero era muy sencilla y le gustaba más la que vendían en la tienda. La otra podía regalarla después a algún colega o enfermera del hospital —. También queremos un moisés que haga juego.

            —¿La cuna y el moisés juntos? —preguntó Lucy.

            —Sí, el moisés ayuda al recién nacido a dormir mejor porque es un espacio pequeño y cómodo que le recuerda el útero. Es lo mejor para que duerma en sus primeros meses y no se sienta perdido en la enorme cuna —aclaró House.

            —Oh, ya veo.

            —El catálogo dice que la cuna puede ser convertible o multifuncional, ¿cuál es la diferencia? —preguntó Wilson

            —La convertible puede convertirse en una cama para que el niño la use en su infancia; la multifuncional puede transformarse en varias cosas, como un corralito, una cama o un escritorio, dependiendo del modelo —explicó Lucy.

            —¿House? ¿Qué opinas?

            —La cuna multifuncional que se transforma en escritorio me parece la mejor.

            —Sí, también creo que sería lo más práctico. Así tendrá un espacio donde dibujar cuando crezca, después le podemos comprar una cama que le sirva toda su infancia.

            —El diseño de los muebles es muy agradable pero, ¿cumplen con las normas de la Asociación Manufacturadora de Productos Infantiles? —cuestionó House.

            —Claro que sí, todos nuestros modelos tienen su aprobación. La garantía trae el sello de la Asociación —respondió Lucy.

            —¿Y qué hay de los materiales? ¿Son todos seguros para los bebés? —continuó preguntándole.

            —Por supuesto, están hechos de madera maciza en lugar de la compactada que a veces trae adhesivos nocivos.

            House siguió interrogando a Lucy sobre cada ínfimo detalle de los productos que iba a comprar: si los barrotes de la cuna tenían entre 4.5 y 6.5 cm para evitar que el niño intentara salir y se le atoraran partes del cuerpo, si el colchón era hipo alergénico, si el tapete no acumulaba mucho polvo, si era de lana y fácil de lavar, entre muchos otros detalles.

            Mientras House prácticamente ponía a la pobre empleada bajo una lámpara como si fuera una espía del bando enemigo a la que debía extraerle toda la información posible, Wilson se puso a ver los muebles que estaban en exhibición y encontró una silla mecedora que se veía muy mullida y confortable. Era blanca y tenía cojines en color verde claro, combinaba muy bien con el resto de la habitación. Sería ideal para mecer a la niña hasta que se durmiera o para sentarse a alimentar... Oh. Eso es algo en lo que no había pensado. Es decir, había investigado acerca de biberones y fórmulas lácteas, pero hasta el momento no se le había ocurrido que él podría ser capaz de…. Wilson detuvo el pensamiento y se pasó la mano inconscientemente por el pecho. Tendría que hablar con Bristol al respecto. Mientras tanto, iría a rescatar a Lucy y a terminar sus compras, que ya pasaba de mediodía y moría de hambre. Tenía antojo de espagueti con pepinillos dulces.  Si algo les faltaba, tenían tiempo de adquirirlo antes del nacimiento.

            House pareció estar completamente satisfecho con las respuestas de Lucy respecto calidad de los muebles y accesorios que iban a estar en la habitación de su hija. Antes de que se le ocurriera preguntar algo más, Wilson intervino para decirle que estaba cansado y que era hora de irse a casa. House dejó libre a Lucy y Wilson le agradeció profusamente a la empleada todas sus atenciones. Pasaron a la caja y después de pagar les pidieron su dirección para llevarles al día siguiente todos sus muebles.

          Wilson estaba bastante contento con su compra, en lugar de batallar eligiendo tonos de pintura, decoraciones y muebles por separado, ya tenían la habitación diseñada en su totalidad, desde pintura hasta lámparas de techo. Lo único que necesitaban era armar y colocar todo en su lugar, ¿qué tan difícil podía ser?

           Al otro día, cuando se fue el camión de la tienda y Wilson se encontró rodeado de cajas y más cajas, comenzó a sentirse muy estresado.

        —¿Cómo demonios se supone que vamos a armar todo esto si ni siquiera podemos moverlo? —gruñó Wilson frustrado, intentando en vano levantar una caja enorme que contenía la cuna de madera sólida.

        —Hey, tranquilo. No te esfuerces demasiado. No es bueno en tu condición —dijo House acercándose a él.

        —Lo sé, es sólo que me pone nervioso pensar en todo lo que tenemos que hacer para que esta habitación se vea tan bonita como en el catálogo y en la nula experiencia que tenemos.

         —No tenemos que hacer todo solos. Podemos contratar a alguien para que pinte las paredes, lo mismo para que arme los muebles —explicó House mientras le acariciaba la espalda a su esposo para calmarlo.

          —Tienes razón, es sólo que, no me agrada mucho la idea de que haya gente extraña en nuestra casa montando la habitación de nuestro bebé y juzgando nuestro estilo de vida y decisiones. Sé que va a ser inevitable en el futuro, pero hasta que nazca la niña quisiera mantener a todos los desconocidos alejados de nuestro hogar.

          —Ya pensaremos en algo. Ahora, no te estreses, aún tenemos mucho tiempo para preparar todo y dejarlo en perfecta condición para nuestra pequeña. ¿Sí? —dijo House y lo abrazó por detrás, poniendo las manos sobre su abdomen y acariciándolo.

          —Está bien —concedió Wilson y se inclinó hacia atrás para recibir las caricias de su esposo, intentando relajarse. House tenía razón, se las arreglarían de algún modo.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El modelo del catálogo que eligieron para la habitación de la niña:
> 
> http://dormitorios.blogspot.mx/2008/01/el-precioso-cuarto-para-la-nena.html


	10. Capítulo 10

****

**  
**

**********

House miró el reloj; era casi mediodía, hora de que todo comenzara y Wilson seguía en la casa. Tendría que apurarlo si quería que sus planes siguieran el curso trazado.

            —Wilson, se te está haciendo tarde para ir a caminar.

            —¿Um? —murmuró Wilson sin apartar la vista del periódico que leía mientras bebía su té herbal. (Extrañaba el café, pero sabía bien que lo mejor era evitarlo durante todo el embarazo).

            —Que ya es hora de que vayas a dar tu caminata. Será mejor que te apures si no quieres que se te haga tarde.

            —Estaba pensando en no ir hoy, parece que va a llover y el parque está algo retirado.

            House frunció el ceño, eso iba a dar el traste con sus planes.

            Bristol le había recomendado a Wilson que hiciera ejercicio ligero para controlar su peso y fortalecer su condición física. Entre semana, temprano por la mañana, Wilson seguía las instrucciones de un video de yoga para embarazadas, pero el fin de semana le gustaba ir a caminar a un parque solitario que estaba a lejos de casa. Había intentado ir a los parques vecinos, pero siempre había mucha gente, en especial deportistas, que lo hacían sentir incómodo. A veces tenía un poco de paranoia de que pudieran averiguar qué lo que tenía dentro de su abdomen distendido no eran muchas hamburguesas; la mayoría del tiempo se sentía incómodo al verlos trotar grácilmente mientras él caminaba pesadamente con su andar de pato gordo.  Así que había encontrado un parque alejado que era visitado por poca gente. De esa manera podía caminar a su antojo sin preocuparse por las miradas inquisitivas de los demás. También aprovechaba para sacar a pasear a Héctor. Al perro le agradaba tener la oportunidad de estirar las patas y marcar cuantos árboles quisiera sin que nadie lo regañara.

            —La constancia es importante. ¿No es lo que siempre me dices? Yo no he faltado a ninguna de mis sesiones de terapia desde que comencé. Deberías seguir tu propio consejo e ir a caminar.

            —¿Por qué tienes tanto interés en que vaya al parque? ¿Qué tramas? —dijo Wilson mirándolo con sospecha.

            —¿Qué un esposo no puede preocuparse por la salud de su marido embarazado? El ejercicio te hace bien, a ti te gusta ir a ese parque. Te relaja caminar entre los árboles.

            —En eso tienes razón —concedió Wilson—. Está bien, iré, me servirá para despejarme, tuve una semana bastante cansada —apuntó, dejó su taza a un lado y se puso de pie rumbo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa.

            —No olvides ponerte tu chamarra, el clima está algo fresco —le gritó House.

            Quince minutos después, Wilson estaba en la puerta de la casa, con Héctor sujeto a una correa.

            —Después de caminar pasaré a la tintorería y al supermercado para comprar las cosas de la cena de hoy. ¿Necesitas algo?

            —No, nada, no te preocupes por eso, yo cocinaré con lo que tenemos aquí. Tú relájate y disfruta de tu paseo —dijo House dándole un breve beso en la boca y abriéndole la puerta.

            Wilson lo miró extrañado. House le sonrió encantadoramente. Wilson entrecerró los ojos, pero no dijo nada y tiró suavemente de la correa para hacer caminar a Héctor.

            House se quedó en el umbral de la puerta. Vio como el auto de Wilson daba vuelta en la esquina y se alejaba. Permaneció un rato ahí para comprobar que efectivamente se había ido y que no regresaba porque algo se le hubiera olvidado. Una vez que estuvo seguro de que estaba lejos, entró a la casa, tomó el teléfono y marcó un número a toda velocidad.

            —Mamá gansa ha salido del nido. Repito, mamá gansa ha salido del nido. Inicia operación decoración del zapato.

            —¿Mamá gansa? ¿En serio?

            —El tema es muy ad hoc con nuestra misión. Deja de quejarte y ponte en camino. Les avisaré a los demás.

            —De acuerdo.

            House sonrió. Wilson se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa cuando regresara de su paseo.

 

***

Wilson caminó despacio, disfrutando del aire fresco. El día seguía nublado, pero eso no hacía que su paseo fuera menos placentero. Al contrario, todo se veía más calmado que de costumbre, con poquísimas personas, lo cual le agradaba bastante. Héctor trotaba a su lado, bien sujeto con la correa. El can no tenía la costumbre de alejarse demasiado de sus dueños, ni de meterse en problemas, pero no solía salir mucho a la calle, era más bien un perro faldero que amaba estar en casa, por eso Wilson no quería arriesgarse a que algo malo le pasara si lo dejaba andar libremente. Los dos andaban con tranquilidad por el sendero, deteniéndose solo cuando Héctor encontraba algo interesante en los arbustos o quería alzar la pata para marcar los árboles. A mitad del recorrido, el cielo comenzó a cubrirse de más nubes de color oscuro. Un trueno resonó en el cielo y comenzó a llover. Primero cayó una ligera llovizna, después las gotas se hicieron más grandes y pareció como si algún ser celestial hubiera abierto una regadera a su máxima potencia.

            —Oh, rayos. Sabía que algo así iba a suceder —se quejó Wilson. Héctor lo miró con preocupación y comenzó a agitar su pelaje para sacudirse la humedad, aunque de poco servía porque de inmediato quedaba empapado otra vez.

            Wilson y Héctor se refugiaron bajo un gran árbol, con gruesas y tupidas ramas que algo les tapaban. Aunque no eran suficientes ante la cantidad de agua que caía.

            —Esto no tiene trazas de calmarse pronto —dijo Wilson atisbando el horizonte color de tinta. Héctor gimió. Tenía las patas llenas de lodo—. Lo mejor será que nos vayamos corriendo, el auto no está tan lejos. Aunque nos mojemos, llegando a casa nos secaremos. Es mejor que permanecer aquí húmedos y con frío por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

            Wilson tomó a Héctor entre sus brazos, llenándose de lodo la chamarra deportiva, y comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, de regreso por donde había llegado.

***

       —¿Estás seguro de que esa parte va ahí? Se ve diferente en el diagrama.

       —Como está en las instrucciones no embona y se cae.

       —Mmm… creo que te sobraron piezas.

        —¿Ya estás pintando? ¿Removiste la pintura antes de empezar?

      —¿Había que removerla?

         —Esto parece chiste. ¿Cuántos médicos se necesitan para montar el cuarto de un bebé?

       —Pues yo no veo que estés haciendo algo, House.

       —Estoy supervisando y coordinando, esa es la parte más esencial de todas. Además, les voy a invitar la cena. Así que no se quejen.

         —¿House? ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

        Todos se quedaron helados al escuchar la voz que se suponía que no tenía que estar ahí. Voltearon y vieron a un Wilson hecho sopa parado en el umbral de la habitación del bebé.

            —¡Wilson! Llegaste temprano —exclamó House—. No te esperaba hasta dentro de un par de horas más.

            —Estaba lloviendo en el área de la ciudad donde está el parque.

            —Oh. Qué mala suerte —dijo House en voz baja.

            —House, no me has respondido ¿Qué hace todo tu equipo aquí? —dijo Wilson mirando a Kutner, Trece, Chase, Foreman, Taub y Cameron, todos trabajando en algo relacionado con el cuarto de la niña.

            —Um… ¿sorpresa? Ellos amablemente se ofrecieron a ayudarnos a pintar la habitación del bebé y armar los muebles.

            —En realidad House nos amenazó con venir aquí o hacer análisis de heces fecales todo el día.

            —¡Foreman! No hay necesidad de seguir fingiendo, Wilson ya lo sabe todo. Ahora, ustedes continúen con sus labores mientras yo hablo con mi amado esposo —ordenó House y tomó a Wilson de los hombros para llevarlo hacia su habitación.

            —Cuando dijiste que conseguirías ayuda, supuse que sería profesionales del diseño de interiores. ¿Tu equipo tiene idea de lo que está haciendo?

            —Claro que sí. Todos se graduaron de la universidad, ¿sabes?

            —En medicina, lo cual no tiene nada que ver con pintar paredes, armar muebles o conectar luces LED.

            —Si son lo suficientemente listos para evitar que un paciente se muera, también lo son para armar una silla mecedora. Ahora, olvidémonos de eso por un instante y métete a bañar, que estás todo mojado y frío. 

            Wilson lo hizo a regañadientes porque se sentía calado hasta los huesos y lo que menos quería era enfermarse. Pero con su mirada le dejó muy claro a House que la discusión no había terminado.

            Wilson disfrutó de su ducha caliente. Cuando salió, House no estaba en la habitación. Se vistió y fue a buscarlo. Pasó por la habitación de la bebé, donde el equipo de doctores seguía afanado en montar todo. Por fin encontró a su esposo en la cocina picando papas, a su lado tenía una pila de tomates ya cortados en trozos, pimientos y cebollas aún enteros, así como una pierna de cordero. Héctor estaba a su lado, mirándolo atentamente, a la espera de que le dieran algún bocadillo. Se veía esponjado. Cuando llegaron estaba todo mojado y Wilson lo había secado superficialmente con una toalla. Al parecer House había usado su secadora de pelo para dejarlo sin rastro de humedad.

            —¡Hola, cariño! ¿Qué tal tu baño? ¿No te sientes cansado? Te vendría bien dormir una siesta —expresó House jovialmente cuando lo vio entrar en la cocina.

            —House, no trates de distraerme —le advirtió Wilson, poniendo los brazos en jarras—. Sabes bien que no es correcto estar usando a un equipo de doctores altamente calificados para encargarse de un asunto que es personal y nada tiene que ver con lo que estipula su contrato.

            —Era la decisión más lógica. Necesitábamos que alguien nos ayudara y no querías que gente extraña se entrometiera. Ellos nos pueden echar la mano y son conocidos —dijo House encogiéndose de hombros como si su lógica fuera irrefutable y no entendiera por qué Wilson insistía en molestarse.

            Wilson apretó los labios y se cruzó de brazos. House tenía razón. No le agradaban sus métodos, pero esa era una buena solución a su problema.

            —Está bien, pero registra esta actividad como tiempo extra, o algo. Si Cuddy no quiere, lo pagaré yo de mi bolsillo.

            —Les pagaré con una rica cena —dijo señalando los ingredientes que estaba preparando.

            —House… —gruñó con impaciencia.

            —Relájate, ellos aceptaron de buena gana venir.

            —Pero Foreman dijo…

            —Está bien, los amenacé un poco, pero podrían haberse librado de esto si de verdad hubieran querido. En realidad les da gusto ayudarte con las cosas que necesita la bebé. Piensa que es como una especie de fiesta para ella, como las que generalmente les organizan a las mujeres embarazadas.

            —De acuerdo —respondió Wilson, aparentemente convencido—. Les llevaré algo de beber —dijo y preparó una jarra de té helado. La puso en una charola y la llevó al cuarto de la niña—. ¿Alguien tiene sed? —dijo ofreciéndoles las bebidas. Los doctores dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a tomar un vaso —. Escuchen, les agradezco que hayan venido, pero sé que House los obligó, y creo que no es justo. Así que pueden irse si quieren, yo evitaré que House los castigue.

            —Oh, no se preocupe, Dr. Wilson, nos alegra colaborar en preparar la bienvenida de su hija —respondió Cameron entusiasmada.

            —En realidad… —comenzó a decir Foreman, pero Kutner le dio un codazo.

            —Sabemos que su situación es delicada y no quiere que nadie más se entere de lo que está ocurriendo. Nos da gusto ayudarle en todo lo que se necesite para guardar el secreto —expresó Trece.

Todos asintieron  y sonrieron. Wilson se sintió muy conmovido.

         —Es muy generoso de su parte. Gracias —dijo con voz ahogada—. Les dejaré la jarra aquí —dijo poniéndola sobre un mesita—. Si quieren comer un bocadillo o tomar algo más, no duden en decirme— comentó y salió de la habitación. Se detuvo en el pasillo para secarse los ojos humedecidos. Estúpidas hormonas.

        —Te lo dije —cantó con alegría House cuando lo vio entrar a la cocina.

         —Bien, tenías razón. Ahora, dime en qué te ayudo. Quiero que este sea el mejor cordero que hayan comido en toda su vida.

         Al caer la tarde, el olor a cordero asado que inundaba la casa con su delicioso aroma indicó que ya casi era hora de pasar a la mesa.

         —En unos cinco minutos sacamos el cordero del horno —dijo House después de que se asomó a revisar por la ventana del horno la consistencia de la carne.

          —La ensalada verde ya está lista —indicó Wilson—. ¿Qué les daremos de postre? Puedo ir a la tienda por helado.

        —No te preocupes por eso, ya lo tengo cubierto.

         El timbre de la puerta sonó poco después.

        —¿Esperas a alguien? —preguntó Wilson.

       —En realidad sí. El postre —dijo House abriendo la puerta y señalando a Cuddy, quien estaba en el umbral y cargaba en las manos una gran caja y una bolsa de papel tamaño grande.

         —A mi también me da gusto verte, House —comentó Cuddy con sarcasmo y pasó a su lado para entrar a la casa—. Wilson, ¡hola! Siento llegar tarde. Se alargó la junta con unos nuevos patrocinadores y después en la pastelería aún no habían decorado el pastel. Espero que les guste —dijo y le entregó la caja a Wilson.

        —Cuddy, me alegra verte —dijo Wilson contento.

          Éste puso la caja sobre la barra de la cocina y la abrió. Adentro estaba un pastel cubierto con merengue rosa y decorado con una cigüeña blanca en vuelo.

         —Es hermoso, Cuddy. Gracias —expresó Wilson sonriendo—. ¿Quieres tomar algo? Tenemos vino tinto.

         —Sí, por favor. Me irá muy bien. ¿Te ayudo a poner la mesa?

         —Los platos y cubiertos ya están ahí, sólo hay que acomodarlos. Gracias. Voy a avisarles a los demás que ya es hora de comer.

          Wilson se asomó al cuarto de la niña y quedó sorprendido: la habitación había tomado forma. Ya no era un simple cuarto de paredes blancas, lleno de cajas: se había transformado en un lugar acogedor que estaba en espera de ser ocupado para terminar de cobrar vida. Wilson se maravilló de lo bien que había quedado, era prácticamente igual al modelo del catálogo. Aún faltaban toques finales que no se podían hacer hasta que se secara la pintura, como colocar las cenefas decorativas y acomodar los muebles en su ubicación final, pero eran detalles mínimos de los que House y él podían ocuparse sin problemas.

         —La cena está casi lista. Pueden ir a lavarse si quieren, el baño está por allá —dijo señalándolo.

         —Gracias. Nosotros ya terminamos. Solamente estamos recogiendo las cosas —contestó Chase.

        —House guardó nuestros bolsos y mochilas cuando llegamos. ¿Sabe en dónde estarán? —preguntó Trece.

        —Supongo que en el armario que está cerca de la puerta, déjenme ir a ver —contestó Wilson. Fue a revisarlo y efectivamente se encontró con las cosas de los otros doctores. Les indicó dónde estaban y ellos fueron a recogerlas.

          Unos minutos después, todos estaban sentados a la mesa. El equipo de House se había lavado la cara y manos para quitarse el polvo y la pintura. También se habían puesto ropa limpia que habían llevado con ellos.

         La comida estuvo deliciosa. Todos la apreciaron después de un largo día de trabajo. Cenaron de buena gana, platicando felices. Cuando llegaron al postre. Wilson se levantó para ir por el pastel y luego lo colocó sobre la mesa. Antes de partirlo, dijo unas palabras.

         —Les agradezco a todos lo que han hecho por nosotros —expresó Wilson muy emocionado—. Sin su ayuda nos hubiera sido muy difícil mantener oculto mi embarazo y cuidar que todo se desarrollara sin problemas.

         Todos aplaudieron y brindaron por su salud y la de su niña.

        Mientras Wilson repartía el pastel, Cuddy se levantó y regresó con una bolsa grande de papel.

           —Esto es para la niña. Espero que le guste —dijo la decana sonriendo.

         Wilson tomó la bolsa y la abrió, adentro había una caja que contenía un juego de manta y toalla para bebé hechas de algodón orgánico y decoradas con conejitos y flores.

         —¡Nosotros también le compramos algo! —exclamó Cameron y se levantó de la mesa. Fue al sillón de la sala donde habían dejado sus cosas y sacó de su bolsa un paquete.  Los demás hicieron lo mismo y pronto Wilson se encontró rodeado de regalos para la niña: había ropa y juguetes educativos. Wilson no podía sentirse más dichoso.

        —Ustedes son muy generosos. Serán como los tíos de nuestra hija.

       —Estoy más que dispuesta para ser la madrina y ayudar a criarla como toda una señorita —dijo Cameron con expresión soñadora.

        —No creo que… —comenzó a decir House, pero Wilson le dio un codazo.

          —Gracias, Cameron, lo tomaremos en cuenta —le contestó Wilson de manera amable.

          —¿Ya han pensado cómo llamarla? —preguntó Taub.

         —Tenemos varias opciones, pero no nos hemos decidido aún —dijo Wilson.

         —Sophie es un nombre bonito —ofreció Taub.

       —¿Qué tal Zoey? —dijo Trece.

        —Mary Ann es un nombre clásico y precioso —sentenció Cameron.

       —Yo la llamaría Joy —dijo Cuddy.

        —Nos gustan Amanda, Chelsea y Madison —comentó Wilson.

         —Wilson quiere que esperemos a que nazca para ver cuál le queda mejor —apuntó House—. Aunque, en ese caso, podríamos esperar hasta que pueda hablar y decida ella misma cómo quiere llamarse.

         —House, no seas ridículo.

      —¿Por qué no? Si a mi me hubieran preguntado cómo quería llamarme, claro que no hubiera dicho que Gregory, es un nombre tonto.

       —Es un lindo nombre, tus padres eligieron bien. Así como nosotros escogeremos uno que le quede a ella —puntualizó Wilson y le dio un breve beso en la mejilla.

        Las chicas hicieron un ruido indicando lo lindos que les parecían y los hombres le gastaron bromas a House hasta que lo hicieron sonrojarse y amenazar con despedirlos a todos.

         La reunión siguió amena hasta ya entrada la noche. Cuddy y los demás doctores se fueron juntos y Wilson les agradeció una vez más su ayuda.

         —Deja eso, yo recogeré todo. Te ves cansado, vete a dormir —dijo House quitándole de la mano a Wilson los platos que cargaba.

          —Gracias. Eso haré —respondió Wilson bostezando, se sentía exhausto después de tantas emociones vividas durante el día. Le dio un beso a su marido y se retiró a la cama. Una vez que encontró una posición cómoda, lo cuál era cada vez más difícil por su gran vientre, cayó dormido en cuanto puso la cabeza sobre la almohada.

           En la madrugada, Wilson se despertó para ir al baño. Las ganas de orinar eran cada vez más frecuentes a medida que aumentaba el tamaño del bebé. Para no despertar a House fue al baño que estaba lejos de su dormitorio De regreso se detuvo a contemplar una vez más la hermosa habitación que sería de su hija. Un estremecimiento lo recorrió al pensar que estaban listos para ser padres. Solamente faltaba una cosa: el bebé. Se pasó una mano por el redondo abdomen y suspiró. En menos de un mes estarían juntos como familia.

***

La noticia corrió como reguero de pólvora por todo el hospital: los doctores House y Wilson habían decidido tener un hijo por medio de una madre subrogada y el doctor Wilson había pedido una licencia de paternidad para acompañar a la madre en el último mes de embarazo y cuidar después del bebé.

                Wilson sabía que era inevitable que todos se enteraran en cuanto tramitara su permiso ante la administración. De hecho, era mejor que supieran que se iba por un tiempo del hospital por causa de un hijo y que no inventaran chismes escandalosos que lo perjudicaran cuando regresara a trabajar, como que se había vuelto adicto al crack y por eso lo habían despedido. Aun así, no podía evitar sentirse incómodo ante las miradas de todos en el hospital. Ahora más que nunca le daba paranoia de que adivinaran lo que en realidad ocurría, que no había otra madre más que él. Wilson suspiró profundo, se cerró la bata y sonrió lo mejor que pudo ante las felicitaciones y comentarios que recibió de parte de sus colegas, enfermeras y hasta alguno de sus pacientes. Sólo debía aguantar unos días más.

             El viernes por fin llegó el momento de irse. Wilson guardó en un par de cajas documentos personales y otros objetos que iba a llevarse con él. Aunque iba a volver en unos meses, no quería que su oficina quedara demasiado llena de sus cosas. Sin duda su remplazo también llevaría consigo algunas de sus pertenencias y necesitaría espacio donde ponerlas.

           La puerta se abrió de repente y House entró a la oficina. Miró a todos lados para asegurarse de que no había nadie más que su esposo, puso el cerrojo y corrió las persianas.

           —House, qué bueno que llegas, ayúdame a llevar esta caja al auto.

           House se acercó a Wilson y comenzó a besarlo con entusiasmo, acariciando todo su cuerpo.

         —¡House! ¿Pero qué…? —dijo Wilson con el aliento entrecortado cuando se separaron para tomar aire.

        —¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre tener sexo sobre el escritorio? Hoy es tu último día en la oficina y no quiero que te vayas sin que lo hayamos hecho —dijo arqueando las cejas sugerentemente y deslizando sus dedos sobre el cinturón de Wilson para quitárselo.

         —Um, ¿y cómo se supone que lo vamos a hacer? —preguntó Wilson ligeramente sonrojado. La idea era excitante, pero la parte de la logística era complicada.

          —Wilson, uno pensaría que con un niño en camino ya sabrías como funciona esto —se burló House en broma sin dejar de intentar quitarle la ropa.

          —Sabes bien a lo que me refiero —contestó Wilson y le detuvo las manos que comenzaban a desabotonarle la camisa.

          —Te puedes acostar sobre el escritorio y…

         —Sabes bien que me es muy incómodo estar acostado sobre la espalda.

        —Entonces del otro lado.

       —Menos todavía.

         —Podemos usar la posición que acostumbramos en casa. Yo me acuesto sobre el escritorio y tú te subes a él sobre mí para montarme.

         —House, no vamos a subirnos los dos al escritorio. ¿Qué tal si se rompe? No me parece seguro y no quiero hacerlo.

       —Bien, como quieras —dijo House molesto y le quitó las manos de encima a su esposo.

        —Pues disculpa si mi embarazo esté bloqueando tu libido —gruñó Wilson indignado y empezó a arreglarse la ropa.

      —Hey, no, no se trata de eso —dijo House y se acercó de nuevo a él, lo abrazó por detrás y comenzó a darle besos en el cuello.

         —¿Entonces? Te veías muy entusiasmado con la idea.

         —Estaba entusiasmado porque pensé que sería excitante también para ti. Sé que últimamente no te sientes atractivo con todo el peso que has ganado, es un duro golpe a tu vanidad.

Wilson le dio un golpecito en la mano al escuchar eso.

          —Sólo quería demostrarte que para mi sigues siendo muy guapo. Te amo y nunca dejarás de serme atractivo.

         Wilson no pudo evitar sonreír. Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a House, tomó su cara entre sus manos y lo besó apasionadamente.

         —También para mí siempre serás atractivo —le respondió cuando dejaron de besarse y le acarició las mejillas.

            —Entonces, vayámonos a casa a demostrarnos sobre nuestro cómodo colchón cuán guapos nos encontramos —dijo House bajando las manos para acariciarle el trasero.

        Wilson se rio y asintió.

       —Vayámonos.

       House tomó una caja y abrió la puerta. Wilson tomó otra, le echó un último vistazo a su oficina, apagó la luz y cerró la puerta detrás de él.

***

El día estaba precioso: el sol brillaba con intensidad y el cielo era de un azul intenso. El mar que lo reflejaba igualmente capturaba su color y se extendía sereno e inmenso hasta el horizonte.  Wilson aspiró la brisa marina y sonrió. Todo indicaba que sería un día magnífico. Acarició su vientre emocionado: en unas horas nacería su hija.

           Al entrar en el octavo mes de embarazo, Wilson se había ido a vivir temporalmente a Sandy Hook para estar cerca de la clínica del doctor Bristol en caso de que se presentara alguna emergencia. Había rentado un pequeño departamento cerca de la playa. Le relajaba mucho caminar sobre la arena, escuchar el mar y ver a las personas pasear despreocupadas.

          Wilson ya tenía 38 semanas de embarazo y habían programado su cesárea para ese día. A Wilson le daba gusto que por fin estuviera por terminar esa larga odisea. Se sentía más cansado que nunca y las molestas contracciones Braxton Hicks se habían incrementado.

        —Acabo de hablar con Bristol y dice que ya tienen todo listo. ¿Nos vamos? —preguntó House entrando a la pequeña terraza desde donde Wilson veía el mar.

        —Sí, ya tengo mi maleta hecha. Estoy listo —contestó Wilson sonriendo con nerviosismo.

       House le dio un suave beso en los labios a su esposo.

       —Todo va a salir bien —murmuró y le tomó la mano. Wilson la apretó y asintió.

       —Vámonos.

         Al llegar a la clínica, condujeron a Wilson a un cuarto donde lo prepararon para la operación. Lo llevaron al quirófano y le pusieron anestesia peridural. Al poco rato House entró ya vestido con la pijama estéril y se colocó al lado de su marido. Ambos habían decidido que lo mejor era dejar al Dr. Bristol realizar la cesárea. Aunque era un procedimiento relativamente sencillo comparado con las difíciles operaciones que House había realizado en otras ocasiones, debido a que estaba muy involucrado sentimentalmente, lo mejor era observar todo de lejos.

       —Wilson, ¿cómo está todo? —dijo Bristol sonriendo.

       —Bien, ya no siento nada en la parte inferior de mi cuerpo.

       —Perfecto. Estamos listos para comenzar —indicó Bristol a su personal. Todos ellos habían sido seleccionados porque él confiaba en su profesionalismo y discreción, además de que House los había obligado a firmar un contrato de confidencialidad para que nunca jamás comentaran con nadie el extraño caso del hombre embarazado.

         La enfermera cubrió el cuerpo de Wilson con telas esterilizadas y puso una a la altura de su rango de visión a modo de telón para que no viera el momento en que hicieran las incisiones.

      House estaba atento a todo lo que ocurría y sostenía la mano de su esposo para darle ánimo.

        El corazón de Wilson latía acelerado, por el tiempo transcurrido, ya debían haber cortado la última capa de tejido, el peritoneo parietal, y estarían haciendo la incisión en el útero, en cualquier momento su hija saldría al mundo, en cualquier momento la escucharía anunciar su llegada.

         Un chillido llenó el ambiente y Wilson sonrió dichoso. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas al ver cuando el Dr. Bristol alzaba a su niña para que la viera. House le sonrió y le apretó la mano una vez más antes de soltarla para acercarse a cortar el cordón umbilical de su hija. House supervisó al neonatólogo mientras examinaba a la pequeña que no paraba de llorar a todo pulmón. Una vez que certificó que todo estuviera bien, la terminaron de limpiar, la vistieron y se la entregaron a House, quien la contempló con ojos llorosos y le dio un beso en la frente.

       —Saluda a tu otro papá —dijo House y la acercó a Wilson, quien la tomó entre sus brazos.

       —Hola, hermosa. Así que tú eres la que me pateaba por las noches y no me dejaba dormir —dijo sonriendo.

       Una vez que Bristol terminó de suturar, llevaron a Wilson a su habitación para que reposara. Casi no había podido descansar la noche anterior por la emoción y se quedó dormido al poco rato, ya tranquilo al saber que su hija se encontraba bien. Cuando despertó, House estaba sentado en una silla y arrullaba a la pequeña.

      —¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó House y se acercó a él.

     —La anestesia está pasando y está comenzando a dolerme el área de la operación. Pero fuera de eso que es normal, bastante bien. Dame a la niña —dijo sentándose en la cama y extendiendo los brazos. House le pasó a la bebé y Wilson la acunó y le dio un suave beso en la mejilla. Su hija estaba rojita y arrugada como todos los recién nacidos. Tenía buen tamaño y peso. Un suave cabello color café claro cubría su cabecita. Abrió los ojos y Wilson notó que eran azules. La mayoría de los bebés los tenían así, pero en verdad esperaba que conservaran ese color.

      —¿Y bien? ¿Cómo se va llamar? —inquirió House.

      —Preguntémosle. ¿Amanda?

       La niña permaneció inmutable.

      —¿Chelsea? —intentó de nuevo Wilson.

      —¿Madison? —dijo House.

       La pequeña abrió grandes los ojos y se movió inquieta.

      —Creo que será Madison —comentó Wilson sonriendo.

     Un toquido en la puerta los distrajo un momento de su preciosa hija.

       —Adelante —dijo House.

       La puerta se abrió y entró Cuddy con un gran arreglo de globos que tenía en el centro una flor sonriente.

       —Oh, veo que soy la primera en llegar. Los demás ya están en camino —dijo y le entregó el arreglo a House—. ¿A quién tenemos aquí? —dijo sonriendo, acercándose a la cama para ver a la niña.

     —Cuddy, te presentamos a Madison House-Wilson.

 

**FIN**

 

 

 

 


	11. Epílogo

****

 

Uno de los grandes anhelos que Wilson tenía cuando era joven era algún día formar una familia como en la que había crecido. Wilson recordaba con cariño los buenos momentos que había pasado jugando con sus hermanos y sus mascotas. Habían tenido varios perros, gatos y hasta un conejillo de indias. Esperaba graduarse de la facultad de medicina y una vez que estuviera establecido, comenzar su propia familia, con su esposa y unos lindos hijos que corrieran felices por el jardín, acompañados de sus mascotas  Después, cuando los divorcios se unieron en una larga cadena de sinsabores, Wilson enterró su sueño familiar, dándolo por perdido. Nunca imaginó que sería con House, de todas las personas, con quien lo volvería realidad. Y tampoco jamás pensó que algún día tendría su casa tan llena de niños y  animales.

            —¡House, la alpaca está mordiendo mis arbustos con flores! ¿Qué hace fuera del corral?

            —Tu hija quería pasear por todo el jardín sobre ella. No se le puede negar nada a la cumpleañera. ¿Verdad, Mady, preciosa?

            —¡¡Siii, alpacaaas! —gritó la niña entusiasmada, alzando los brazos. Iba vestida con un lindo vestido blanco con flores rosas un lazo rojo alrededor de la cintura. Wilson sospechaba que para el término de la fiesta, la ropa sería color gris por lo mucho que se estaba ensuciando.

            —Pues paséala lejos de mis flores.

            —Está bien. Vamos, Petunia —dijo House jalando suavemente las riendas de la alpaca, cuidando que su hija estuviera bien sujeta.

            Era el segundo cumpleaños de Madison y House había insistido en hacerle una gran fiesta con todos sus parientes y amigos de la guardería. Para su primer cumpleaños solamente habían tenido una pequeña reunión familiar. House había señalado que la niña era demasiado pequeña para ser consciente de lo que ocurría y que no recordaría mucho al respecto. Wilson estuvo de acuerdo y ambos decidieron posponer la celebración a lo grande para el siguiente año. House tuvo la idea de rentar juegos inflables y contratar a un negocio que llevaba a fiestas y eventos animales de granja para que los invitados los acariciaran. En una esquina del jardín habían instalado un corral con ovejas, terneros, cabritillas, cerditos rosados, conejos y hasta una alpaca.

                —Una vuelta más y ya, en un momento partiremos el pastel —le dijo Wilson. House asintió y dirigió al animal al área de juegos donde estaba un pequeño castillo inflable.

            Wilson echó un vistazo rápido al jardín para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Era una tarde soleada y agradable. Los niños estaban entretenidos jugando en los inflables o con los animales. Los adultos los supervisaban. Algunos eran padres de los amigos de Madison de la guardería y otros colegas del hospital, quienes también habían llevado a sus hijos. Wilson notó que su hermano conversaba con Cuddy y Taub. Cameron y Chase estaban viendo a los animales. Trece, Kutner y Foreman platicaban con el Dr. Bristol. Wilson miró la mesa de la comida: los platos aun tenían bocadillos, una jarra de limonada estaba medio llena y la otra de ponche de frutas estaba vacía. Wilson tomó esa jarra y entró a la casa para rellenarla. En la cocina estaban su mamá y su suegra charlando animadamente mientras terminaban de decorar el pastel de cumpleaños: era de vainilla con relleno de chocolate, cubierto de merengue blanco y decorado con flores de colores. Las señoras habían insistido en prepararlo para su adorada nieta. En la sala, su papá y el de House veían por televisión un partido de beisbol.

          Los padres de House y Wilson habían recibido con gran sorpresa a la noticia de que tenían una nieta. House había inventado que no les habían dicho nada antes para no darles falsas esperanzas en caso de que el proceso con la madre subrogada no tuviera éxito. A nadie le habían dicho la verdad del origen de Madison. Wilson pensaba que entre menos gente lo supiera, mejor. Tal vez algún día le contaría la verdad a su hija, pero mientras tanto, el equipo de House, Cuddy, Bristol y su psicólogo eran los únicos que lo sabían. Y eran demasiados, para el gusto de Wilson, quien aún se sentía incómodo ante lo extraño de su anatomía interna. Estaba contento de haber podido tener una hija saludable y hermosa, pero no le hacía gracia que todo el mundo se enterara de dónde provenía en realidad.

       —James, querido, Blythe y yo ya tenemos listo el pastel. ¿Lo llevas afuera? —dijo la mamá de Wilson.

        —Sí, mamá. ¿Puedes rellenar la jarra, por favor?

      —Yo me encargo de eso —dijo Blythe, la mamá de House, y tomó la jarra.

        Wilson le agradeció y se llevó el pastel. Lo colocó en la mesa del jardín donde estaba toda la comida y ordenó el espacio. Quería que todo se viera acomodado para cuando tomaran fotos.  Wilson vio pasar a la alpaca con otro niño montado en ella; buscó con la mirada a su esposo e hija y los vio en el corral con los animales. Madison estaba muy entretenida acariciando una oveja. Wilson caminó hacia ellos.

      —House, ya vamos a partir el pastel. Lleva a Madison a lavarse las manos.

      —Está bien —dijo House y se puso en cuclillas junto a su hija—. Mady, dile adiós a la ovejita.

         La pequeña la acarició una vez más y movió la mano en señal de despedida. House la cargó en brazos y la llevó al interior de la casa.

       —Señor, se acabó el tiempo que contrató para el zoológico —le dijo uno de los empleados que habían ido a montar y supervisar a los animales.

       —Oh, cierto —dijo Wilson consultando la hora—. Les agradezco el servicio, a los niños les gustó mucho —comentó Wilson y le dio una propina al hombre por haber sido tan atento.

       —De nada. Estamos para servirle. Tiene nuestra tarjeta por si nos necesita otra vez.

       Wilson asintió y el hombre dio media vuelta y comenzó a desmontar el corral con la ayuda de otros dos empleados.

       House salió de la casa y llevó a Madison cerca del pastel. La niña lo vio y estiró una mano para agarrar un pedazo, pero House la detuvo a tiempo.

      —Atención, vamos a partir el pastel —dijo Wilson en voz alta para que todos los invitados lo escucharan.

        Niños y adultos dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y se acercaron a la mesa. Después de que todos le cantaron feliz cumpleaños a Madison, House y Wilson guiaron la mano de su hija para que cortara el pastel con un cuchillo de plástico. Todos aplaudieron y tomaron fotos.

        —House, no le sirvas tanto.

       —¿Verdad que quieres una rebanada grandota? —preguntó House a la niña.

     —Grande, grande, como así —expresó la pequeña señalando todo el pastel.

      —No tan grande, cariño, los demás también tienen que comer —le dijo Wilson—. ¿Vas a compartir tu pastel con los demás?

      —Mmm, está bien —contestó Madison.

     —Buena chica —dijo Wilson y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

      Wilson repartió el pastel con la ayuda de su mamá y suegra. Pronto todos estuvieron felices comiendo el rico postre.

      Al caer la noche los invitados se retiraron. Blythe y la señora Wilson ayudaron a recoger los platos sucios y basura de la fiesta. Después se retiraron con sus esposos a descansar a sus respectivos hoteles. Al otro día iban a llevar a Madison al zoológico de Nueva York y querían dormir bien antes del largo paseo.

       Wilson también estaba exhausto. Se había levantado temprano para comenzar con los preparativos de la fiesta. De buena gana se habría dormido de inmediato, pero Madison seguía hiperactiva por la emoción de la fiesta y todo el azúcar que House la había dejado comer a lo largo del día en forma de dulces y pastel.

       Para cansarla, Wilson le propuso que abrieran sus regalos, que eran muchos. La niña desgarró emocionada envoltura tras envoltura, pero al terminar aún no tenía sueño y se puso a jugar con sus nuevos muñecos. Dos horas después, por fin empezó a cabecear. House le dio un baño rápido en la tina con agua caliente, le puso la pijama y la acostó mientras Wilson recogía las envolturas de papel y los juguetes que estaban regados por toda la sala.

        —Por fin se durmió —susurró House cuando Wilson entró en la habitación de la niña.

       —Se ve hermosa. En especial cuando duerme —dijo Wilson en voz baja, acercándose a la cuna y contemplando a su hija que dormía abrazando una oveja hecha de tela de toalla. Era su muñeco favorito desde que era bebé.

     —Así dan ganas de tener diez más —bromeó House.

       Wilson sonrió y asintió sin dejar de ver a su hija. House lo estudió con detenimiento.

       —Momento. ¡Quieres más! ¿No es así? —dijo House alzando la voz.

      —Ssshh, la vas a despertar. Vamos a platicar afuera —lo regañó Wilson. Prendió el monitor y salió de la habitación junto con House. Ambos caminaron hacia su cuarto.

            —Wilson, después de todo lo que ocurrió. ¿De verdad quieres otro hijo? —dijo House.

            —No. Era broma. —Contestó y comenzó a desvestirse.

            —¿De verdad? —presionó House. Se dejó caer en la cama, poniendo su bastón a un lado, y lo miró fijamente.

            —Está bien, sí me gustaría tener más hijos. Por lo menos otro.

            —Wilson, morías de mortificación al pensar siquiera que alguien se enterara de lo que ocurría contigo. Te sentiste cansado la mayor parte del tiempo y no dejaste de quejarte de lo gordo que estabas. ¿Quieres pasar por todo eso de nuevo?

            —No. Es decir. Admito que todo el proceso no es nada placentero, pero pienso que a Mady le vendría muy bien tener un hermano con quien jugar. Recuerdo lo mucho que me divertía con los míos cuando era niño y cómo nos apoyamos al ir creciendo.

            —¿Desde cuándo lo has estado pensando?

            —Desde que Madison cumplió un año comencé a considerarlo. Al principio la experiencia era sobrecogedora, y no sólo por el embarazo sino por toda la crianza en general, pero conforme fue pasando el tiempo… no sé me acostumbré y pasé de sufrirlo a disfrutarlo.

>>Ahora que Madison tiene dos años ya es más independiente y no sería tanto trabajo encargarnos de ella y de un bebé, pero sigue siendo muy joven como para pensar que existe alguna relación entre que papi engorde y que luego tenga un hermanito.

            House lo estudió un momento.

            —Está bien. Si es lo que quieres.

            —¿De verdad estás de acuerdo?

            —Sabes que adoro a Mady y sería estupendo tener otro hijo tan lindo como ella. Si tú que vas a hacer todo el trabajo de cargarlo nueve meses estás dispuesto, yo que sólo me encargo de la parte divertida no tengo objeción. Nos hemos organizado bien para criar a nuestra hija, ya soy todo un experto en cambiar pañales y limpiar vómito, así que esa parte nos será más fácil.

            —Muy bien, entonces mañana mismo hablaremos con Bristol.

            —¿Tanta prisa tienes? —bromeó House.

            —No me estoy haciendo más joven con cada día que pasa. De por sí somos de más edad que la mayoría de las parejas que tienen bebés. Cuanto antes comencemos, mejor.

            —Está bien. Mañana empezaremos a planear todo. Ahora durmamos. Aprovechemos los días tranquilos que nos quedan —dijo House. Se quitó la ropa y se metió a la cama.

            Se dieron un beso de buenas noches y se acomodaron para dormir. Al poco rato, los suaves ronquidos de House llenaron el silencio de la habitación. Wilson permaneció despierto. Su mente era un remolino de ideas y esperanzas sobre lo que les deparaba el porvenir ahora que se preparaban para tener un miembro más en su familia. Por fin el cansancio del día se asentó, Wilson cerró los ojos y comenzó a soñar con su nuevo hijo.

 

 ***********

 

Madison y la oveja

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por haber leído esta historia. :)
> 
> Pueden encontrar otros de mis fics en mi archivo personal: http://unisono.homestead.com


End file.
